


Of Vivid Creatures - Jill & Hunter

by illrei



Series: Of Vivid Creatures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Divorce, M/M, Marriage, Murderers, Yaoi
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illrei/pseuds/illrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>จิล & ฮันเตอร์ ก็เหมือนกับ บอนนี & ไคลด์<br/>อาชญากรวัยรุ่นที่หลงรักกันอย่างลึกซึ้งและบ้าคลั่ง<br/>จนตกลงปลงใจใช้ชีวิตอยู่ร่วมกันเป็นครอบครัว (ฆาตกร) สุขสันต์<br/>ที่ต่างออกไปคือพวกเขาเป็นผู้ชายทั้งคู่ แถมยังแต่งงานกันแบบถูกต้องตามกฎหมายด้วย</p><p>ทว่าตอนนี้คู่สามี-ภรรยา (?) กำลังมีปัญหา<br/>เพราะในปีที่สิบห้าของการแต่งงาน<br/>จิลบังเอิญไปเจอสามีกำลังเล่นชู้กับเด็กหนุ่มวัยขบเผาะคาตาแบบที่ยังคาอยู่ในตัว (?)</p><p>ฮันเตอร์เอาชู้มานอนบนเตียงของพวกเขา ในบ้านของพวกเขา<br/>ทำแบบนี้ถือว่าหยามมาก! ถ้าจะหยามกันแบบนี้ก็มีแต่การหย่า!<br/>และฮันเตอร์ต้องถูกส่งไปจ่ายค่าเลี้ยงดูจากในคุกด้วย!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jill & Hunter 01

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่ะ พบกับเรื่องใหม่คั่นเวลาของเรา (I L L R E I) กับคุณ F O U L S O U L นะคะ จิลกับฮันท์จะออกแนวตลกๆ หน่อยเพราะเขียนแก้เครียด ก็ต้องเชียร์กันไปนะคะว่าจะเลิกกันหรือไม่เลิก
> 
> *สาระน่ารู้*  
> Of Vivid Creatures เป็นซีรีส์ Spin-off ของ Of Demon & Angel  
> โดยซีรีส์นี้จะเน้นโฟกัสตัวละครจากโลกใต้ดินเป็นคู่ๆ  
> และถึงไม่เคยอ่าน Of Demon & Angel มาก่อนก็สามารถเข้าใจเนื้อเรื่องได้ค่ะ XD
> 
> อ่านแล้วใช่! นี่สิชอบ! สามารถกดให้ ♥ (Kudos) หรือทิ้งคอมเมนต์ไว้เป็นกำลังใจได้เลยนะคะ (*0*)

_“นายเป็นบอนนี ผมเป็นไคลด์[1] โอเคปะ”_

_“บอนนีมันผู้หญิงไม่ใช่เหรอ” เขาตอบยิ้มๆ ดูไม่เดือดร้อนทั้งที่มือถือไขควงเปื้อนเลือดอยู่_

_“ผมเป็นผู้ชาย ผมก็ต้องได้เป็นไคลด์ดิ” ผมเตะคนที่คลานมาทางผมกลับไปหาเขา ผมเตะเบา เพราะเขามีแผลโดนไขควงแทงจนร้องโอดโอย_

_“ฉันก็เป็นผู้ชาย” เขาปักไขควงลงบนขาของคนที่พื้น อีกฝ่ายร้องเพราะลากสังขารหนีไม่ได้ “ฉันก็เป็นไคลด์ได้” เขาแสยะยิ้มใส่ผม ไม่อยากพูดนะ แต่มันดูวิกลจริตจังเลย “อีกอย่าง...” เขาโน้มหน้ามาใกล้อีก กระซิบแบบ ‘ปากต่อปาก’_

_“บอนนีกับไคลด์เป็นแฟนกันด้วย”_

_แล้วนั่นแหละ เขาจูบผม เอาเท้าเหยียบไขควงบนขาของคนที่พยายามหนีจนมิดด้าม_

_ผมใจเต้นเลย จึงจูบเขาตอบ_

_“อืม...เป็นแฟนกันก็ได้”_

\------------------------------------

จากวันนั้นถึงวันนี้ก็ผ่านมาสิบห้าปี

ผมยืนอยู่ต่อหน้าไอ้ห่าไคลด์—สามีของผม คนที่ผมลงทุนแต่งงานและย้ายตามมาอยู่ที่อิตาลีด้วยกัน

เพอร์เฟ็กต์กายที่กำลังขย่มเด็กหนุ่มอายุสิบแปดบนเตียงของพวกเรา ในบ้านของพวกเราเอง

“นายขายของเล่นเด็ก แต่ฉันไม่นึกว่านายมีบริการเล่นกับเด็กด้วย” ผมพูดประโยคนั้นกับเขาแบบราบเรียบกว่าที่ตัวเองคิด แต่ในใจกำลังหาวิธีเอาตำรวจมาลากคอเขาแบบที่ผมพ้นผิด ให้แม่งไปเป็นซีเรียลคิลเลอร์เนื้อหอมต่อในคุก

ผมพนันว่าคงมีสาวๆ ร้อยคนเขียนจดหมายมาชื่นชมเขา แล้วก็อยากเป็นเมียเขาเสียเอง

แต่เขามันก็แค่พ่อบ้านห่วยๆ ที่แม่ง! เล่นชู้ได้เจ็บแสบ!

\------------------------------------

“ที่รัก!” ไคลด์ถอนตัวจากเด็กนั่น ยังไม่เสร็จด้วยซ้ำ รีบเอาผ้าห่มคลุมของลับ วิ่งออกมาตามภรรยาที่แต่งงานกันแบบถูกต้องตามกฎหมาย “ฟังฉันก่อน”

ไคลด์เคยเยือกเย็นนะ แต่วันนี้ไม่ คนที่เยือกเย็นคือบอนนี

บอนนีหรือ ‘จิล-เจเรไมน์’ หันมา ยิ้มเหยียด ยกมือถือขึ้นถ่ายรูปพ่อบ้านในผ้าห่มปิดของสงวนผืนเดียว แผ่นอกเรียบตึงกล้ามแน่นเต็มไปด้วยรอยเล็บ “ชีส” เขาบอกให้อีกฝ่ายยิ้ม “รูปฟ้องหย่าของเราจะสวยแน่ ที่รัก”

จิลเข่นเขี้ยว รัวแฟลชอย่างดุดันอย่างกับปาปารัชชี โน่นแน่ะ ชู้เดินตามมานั่นแล้ว

จิลทำเสียงจึ้กจั๊กแล้วถ่ายรูปคู่เสียเลย ถ้าสามีฆ่าเด็กนี่ปิดปาก ภาพนี้เอาเข้าคุกได้

ไคลด์หรือ ‘ฮันท์-ฮันเตอร์’ (สาบานว่านี่ชื่อจริง) ทำหน้าอ้อนวอนได้แป๊บเดียวก็กลายเป็นหน้าแบบ ‘คุณอย่าทำให้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่ได้มั้ย’ เขายืนนิ่งๆ ให้ถ่ายรูป เชิดหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วมองเซ็งๆ ทั้งที่ตัวเองผิด

แต่ไม่นานหรอก ฮันเตอร์จะเสียใจ

“ที่รัก ไม่ทำแบบนี้ได้มั้ยหืม”

“ออกไป!” จิลถ่ายภาพเสร็จก็กดปุ่มส่งภาพขึ้นคลาวด์ไดร์ฟกันเหนียว เขาหันไปไล่ชู้ก่อน แล้วหันมาไล่สามีด้วย “ออกไป ก่อนจะมีคนโดนเจี๋ยน”

ฮันท์ไล่ให้คู่ขากลับบ้านไปก่อน ในหัวคิดว่าจะจัดการเด็กนั่นยังไงดี เขาสูบบุหรี่ อัดควันลึก พออยู่กันสองคนก็... “เมียจ๋า ไม่โกรธนะ”

เขาโผเข้าไปจะกอด

“ผิดไปแล้วครับ เด็กมันยั่ว วางยาผมด้วย”

“คนที่เท่าไหร่แล้ว คราวนี้พามาโดนวางยาในบ้าน วางยากันบนเตียงเหรอ” หน้าจิลบอกว่าไม่เชื่อคำแก้ตัวสักกระผีกเดียว ถ้าบรรยากาศอึดอัดรอบตัวกลายเป็นเข็มได้ ฮันท์คงโดนแทงจนพรุนเหมือนโดนเม่นตัวโตทิ่มตาย

“โธ่ เมียจ๋า เมียรัก” ฮันท์รวบเอวมาจูบแก้ม จูบใบหู

แต่คนโดนกอดทำตัวแข็ง นิ่งสนิท ทำให้อีกฝ่ายอุ่นใจว่ามันจะแข็งยิ่งกว่ากอดตุ๊กตายางเสียอีก

“คุณอยากให้ผมทำอะไร ผมทำให้ทุกอย่างเลย ไม่หย่านะครับ”

ฮันท์เจ้าชู้ จิลก็รู้มานานแล้ว แต่เพิ่งจับได้คาตาวันนี้ แถมยังทำในบ้าน บนที่นอนอีก! หยามชัดๆ!!!

“เอาไขควงแทงตาตัวเอง” จิลบอก เสริมในใจว่า เวลาเข้าคุกคุณจะได้กลายเป็นไอ้บอด

“ไม่เอาน่า” ฮันท์ไซ้คอจิล ขอคืนดี มือลูบหลังบางๆ

“กลิ่นหอมดีนะ เบอร์เบอรีเหรอ” จิลพูดแทรกการง้อ เขาไม่ใช้น้ำหอมยี่ห้อนี้ ฮันท์ก็ไม่ใช้

เท่ากับว่านี่คือกลิ่นน้ำหอมของ...

ชู้วัยรุ่นนั่นเอง!

“ชอบเด็กหนุ่มๆ ใสๆ ก็ไม่บอก ปล่อยให้ฉันแก่ไปก็แล้วกัน ยังไงก็สู้เด็กมันไม่ได้ เอาผ้าปูเตียงไปทิ้งด้วย อ้อ รวมถึงเตียง แล้วก็ตัวนาย”

จิลจับของสำคัญของอีกฝ่ายหมับเข้าด้วย!

“ใครจะสู้นายได้ละ” ฮันท์หน้าซีดพอโดนกุมจุดยุทธศาสตร์ “เมียดีทุกอย่าง” ตอนเจอกันครั้งแรก จิลก็เอ๊าะๆ ใสๆ จริงนั่นแหละ ตอนนี้ทั้งคู่อายุสามสิบกว่าแล้ว อย่างฮันท์ก็เกือบวัยกลางคน

จิลบีบมือ มองสามี น้ำตารื้นขึ้นมาด้วยความโมโห คิดในใจว่า แข็งเก่งนักใช่มั้ย! จะบีบให้แตกคามือเลย!

“ที่รัก...” ฮันท์เกาะไหล่ “คราวนี้จะล่าเหยื่อตรงกับรสนิยมนายให้ จะจัดการทุกอย่าง โอเคมั้ย ดีกันนะครับ”

“ฉันยังไม่แก่สักหน่อย วันๆ ฉันอยู่แต่บ้าน ไม่ได้ออกไปทำงานก็ไม่เคยปล่อยตัวเองโทรมเลย แต่นาย! นาย!”

จิลบีบจนอีกฝ่ายหน้าเขียว เขาไม่ฟังคำแก้ตัว เพราะภาพบาดตาเมื่อกี้คือฟางเส้นสุดท้าย

“ฉันจะพิสูจน์ให้ดูว่าถึงอายุสามสิบห้า ฉันก็ยังมีคนมาจีบเว้ย!”

จิลปล่อยมือ เดินออกไป เขายังไม่ได้ถอดเสื้อโค้ตหรือรองเท้า กุญแจรถก็ยังอยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ต เขาจึงทิ้งชีเปลือยไว้กลางบ้าน ขึ้นรถ ขับหนีออกไปเลย

นี่คือจุดเริ่มต้นของเรื่องราวการง้องอนระหว่างสามีที่น่ากลัวที่สุดโลกกับภรรยาที่...

“เมียดีที่สุดในโลก!”

ฮันท์ตะโกนไล่หลัง น่าเสียดายที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ยินแล้ว

\------------------------------------

เจเรไมน์ มานั่งร้องไห้ไปกินเหล้าไป ดูก็รู้ว่าอกหัก เขาโมโหจนดื่มหมดแก้วพรวดเดียว! แล้วก็ถอดแหวนแต่งงานทิ้งลงในแก้ว หมอบที่บาร์ ร้องไห้อีกรอบ

เขาคิดว่าตัวเองพลาดที่ตรงไหน...

\------------------------------------

“นายเข้าใจฉันมั้ย”

ครืด...ครืด...

“เรื่องผัวๆ เมียๆ น่าปวดหัว ทำให้ปวดใจได้ทุกครั้ง”

ครึ่ก!

“อา โทษที ปกติฉันไม่เคยพลาดนะ”

ชายแก่ผมหงอกขาวคนหนึ่งตาเหลือกเมื่อไขควงเฉียดหน้าเขาไปแค่นิดเดียว เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้ ร้องก็ไม่ออก ตัวชา ลิ้นก็ชา ขยับได้แค่ลูกตาเท่านั้น

เขารู้สึกว่าปากถูกง้างจนอ้ากว้าง หางตาเหลือบเห็นอุปกรณ์อะไรก็ไม่ทราบยึดเขาให้ติดกับโต๊ะเหล็กเย็นเยียบ หนำซ้ำ...อุปกรณ์นั้นยังเป็นสิ่งที่สอดง้างปาก ฟัน และกรามของเขาอยู่

\------------------------------------

ฮันเตอร์เป็นผู้ชายมีเสน่ห์ งานการก็ดี ถึงขนาดพอแต่งงานแล้วจิลก็เป็นพ่อบ้าน ดูแลบ้านอย่างเดียว แต่หลังๆ มานี้เขาคิดว่าการที่ฮันท์ให้เขาอยู่แต่ในบ้านทำให้อีกฝ่ายมีชู้ง่ายๆ เพราะเขาแม่งไม่รู้อะไรเลย!

จิลไม่ชอบจับผิดสามี ไม่ชอบแอบดูโทรศัพท์หรือการใช้บัตรเครดิตอะไรเทือกนั้น แต่มีวันหนึ่งเขาซักเสื้อผ้าให้อีกฝ่ายแล้วมีนามบัตรหล่นมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกง และจะไม่อะไรเลยถ้านามบัตรนั้นไม่ได้ทำมาจากถุงยางพิมพ์ชื่อบาร์เกย์ของพวกคนรวย!

จิลหมอบคาบาร์ เขาปาดๆ น้ำตา เอาสองมือตบหน้า พลางนึกว่าจะเอาไงต่อดี

เขาต้องเอาฮันเตอร์เข้าคุกแล้วหาสามีใหม่ที่ดีกว่าให้ได้!

“มาคนเดียวเหรอครับ” ชายคนหนึ่งเข้ามาทัก

จิลหันมองต้นเสียงว่าเป็นผู้ชายหน้าตาดี ถึงแม้จะดูมีอายุแล้วก็ยังหล่อเหลา ยิ้มสวย ผมเนี้ยบไม่กระดิกสักเส้น เสียอย่างเดียวที่ฉีดน้ำหอมมากไปหน่อย

เขาโปรยเสน่ห์ แบบที่ใครดูก็รู้ว่ากำลังโปรยเสน่ห์ ถือว่าเทียบชั่วโมงบินกับฮันท์ไม่ได้ แต่สำหรับ ‘คนทั่วไป’ อย่างนี้ก็น่าควง

“คุณดูแก้วผมสิ” จิลยื่นแก้วให้อีกฝ่ายดูแหวนเงินที่นอนหนาวก้นแก้ว นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของเขายังมีรอยแหวนชัดเจนแบบเพิ่งถอด

จิลเป็นผู้ชายหน้าสวย มีรูปร่างโปร่งแต่ไม่บาง แบบนายแบบที่ถึงแม้สวมเสื้อผ้าแต่ก็ดูออกว่าเมื่อถอดออกมาก็รู้ว่าหล่อว่าสวย ผมของเขาออกโทนสีบลอนด์สว่าง หยักศกตรงปลาย ปากแดงเหมือนลูกเชอร์รี จมูกโด่ง ตาสีสวยและแปลกเพราะมีสามสีผสมกันคือสีน้ำเงิน เขียวและทอง[2]

หน้าของจิลไม่ออกหล่อคมคาย แต่สวยร้าย

และเขามานั่งที่บาร์เกย์ อวดให้คนแปลกหน้าดูว่า ‘ผมไม่สวมแหวนแต่งงาน’

วิธีเอาคืนดอกแรก ‘ต้องมีชู้แม่งวันเดียวกับที่จับชู้สามีได้!’

คือตอนนี้ใครมาทัก ดูสะอาด ควงได้ จิลแทบอยากเอาบัตรเครดิตของฮันท์รูดแล้วพาชู้ขึ้นเตียง

“งั้นเราก็คงเหมือนกัน” ชายคนนั้นยกมือซ้ายขึ้น สีผิวที่นิ้วนางมีรอยหนึ่งที่ขาวกว่าสีผิวส่วนอื่น มันเป็นรอยแหวน “กิลเลียนครับ” เขาแนะนำตัว “เพิ่งหย่าเมื่อฤดูร้อนที่ผ่านมา”

“เจเรไมน์ครับ เรียกผมว่าจิลก็ได้” จิลยิ้มหวานเหมือนชวนให้อีกฝ่ายนั่งลงข้างๆ และเขาเลือกเหยื่อสำหรับการแก้แค้นแล้ว

 

\------------------------------------

 

[1] บอนนีและไคลด์ (Bonnie and Clyde) คู่รักนักอาชญากรชาวอเมริกันในช่วงปี 1930

[2] อาการ Heterochromia หรือลักษณะตาดำมีหลายสี

 

คุณสามารถติดตามข่าวสารจากนิยายเรื่องอื่นๆ ของเราได้ที่ FB เพจ [ILLREI](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI)

จะทิ้ง Comment และขว้างปาหัวใจ (กดปุ่ม Kudos) ไว้ที่นี่หรือกลับไปคอมเมนต์ใน [เด็กดี](http://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/view.php?id=1364993) ก็ได้ค่า


	2. Jill & Hunter 02

จิลกลับบ้านมาตอนเช้าของอีกวัน ในบ้านมืด เย็น และเงียบ พอไม่มีเขาอยู่ก็ไม่มีใครดูแลบ้านเลย

ฮันท์ไม่อยู่...ไปดูที่ 'ห้องทำงาน' ก็ไม่อยู่ นึกสงสัยครู่หนึ่งก็มีเงินเข้า 'บัญชีร่วม' ของสมาคมใต้ดิน ซึ่งเป็นเงินไม่น้อยเลย

ฮันท์ทำงานเป็นผู้จัดการฝ่ายขายบริษัทผลิตของเล่นเด็ก มีสาขาทั่วโลก รายได้ดี แล้วยังทำงานเป็น 'คนจัดหาวัตถุดิบ' ให้กับสมาคมใต้ดิน—สมาคมที่รวบรวมนักสร้างสรรค์งานศิลป์ทุกแขนง ซึ่งรวมไปถึงงาน 'เฉพาะตัว' ที่สร้างจาก 'มนุษย์' ด้วย

กะโหลก กระดูก ฟัน ลูกตา กล่องเสียง เส้นเอ็น...ทุกๆ อย่าง ฮันท์จัดหาให้ได้ อ้อ เขาขาย 'เนื้อ' ให้กับพวกคานนิบาล (Cannibal) อีกต่างหาก

ใครที่เป็นเหยื่อของฮันท์ รับรองได้ว่าชีวิตของคุณ เลือดทุกหยดจะไม่สูญเปล่า

จิลมองสมาร์ตโฟนที่เพิ่งแจ้งเงินเข้าบัญชี วนนิ้วโป้งบนหน้าจออย่างใช้ความคิด เขารีบปิดประตูห้องทำงาน ตอนซื้อบ้านแล้วตกลงเรื่องการดัดแปลงก็บอกแล้วนะว่าไม่ๆ ไม่เอา 'งานนอก' มาทำในบ้านนะ...แล้วเป็นไงละ...

เขาเคยได้อย่างที่ขอไหม

จิลเบ้ปาก สงสัยที่เขาว่าคนเราพอหมดรักกันแล้วก็จะมองเห็นแต่ด้านแย่ๆ ของอีกฝ่ายนี่ท่าจะจริงไม่น้อย

เขาเดินเหม่อๆ ไป ใจก็คิดถึงเซ็กซ์เมื่อคืน

จิลจับหลังคอตัวเอง คิดว่ามันก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายใช่ปะ ยังไงก็ครั้งแรก แต่กิลเลียนก็ 'พยายาม' มากไปหน่อย ไม่รู้สึกเซ็กซี่เลย ยิ่งพอเขาให้ท่ากิลเลียนก็เล่นด้วย

จิลถอดเสื้อผ้าอาบน้ำ กะว่าหลังจากนี้ไปรับอัลเฟรด อาบๆ ไปก็เซ็งตัวเองไป ถึงจะบอกว่ามาหาวันไนท์แสตนด์ แต่เขาก็มีเสน่ห์ใช่เปล่าถึงถูกเลือก...ไม่ๆ ที่เขาเอาเราเพราะเราให้ท่าต่างหาก มันไม่มีคุณค่า คนมาหาวันไนท์แสตนด์หน้าตาโอเคเขาก็เอากันได้ทั้งนั้นแหละ ไม่ได้แปลว่าเราจะมีเสน่ห์มากกว่าเด็กอายุสิบแปด

'คืนนี้ว่างไหมครับ' จู่ๆ จิลที่เอามือถือเข้าไปอาบน้ำด้วยก็ได้รับข้อความจากกิลเลียน

'ไม่ว่างครับ ผมต้องไปรับลูก' จิลเท็กซ์กลับไป แต่พอกดส่งข้อความเสร็จก็มองโทรศัพท์อยู่เป็นนานสองนาน

'น่าเสียดายจัง ผมจะชวนไปดินเนอร์น่ะครับ'

จิลยิ้มกับคำชวน เขาคิดว่ามันน่ารักดีจึงตัดสินใจส่งข้อความถัดไปว่า 'ลูกผม อัลเฟรด โกลเด้นรีทรีฟเวอร์ อายุสามขวบ เอาไปฝากเลี้ยงตอนไปนอกเมือง ที่ผมเล่าให้ฟังว่ากลับมาแล้วเจอสามีเล่นชู้บนเตียงไง'

'งั้นผมขับรถให้ไหมเอ่ย'

'ใจเย็นครับ ผมยังไม่หย่าเลย คุณไม่อยากเจอสามีขี้โมโหของผมหรอก'

จิลคิดว่าหมอนี่จีบจังเลยเว้ย หรือเขาจะชอบเราจริงๆ วะ ถึงจะไม่ทำให้ใจเต้นเท่าฮันท์ แต่เพราะฮันท์เป็นแบบนั้นไม่ใช่เหรอไงเราถึงโดนสวมเขาตลอด หรือเราจะมองคนแบบกิลเลียนดูบ้าง เผื่ออะไรๆ จะดีขึ้น

'เขาไม่มีสิทธิ์หึงคุณแล้วนะ ดูที่เขาทำกับคุณสิครับ'

จิลยิ้มแหะๆ กับข้อความขณะแช่น้ำ แหม เวลาโดนจีบแล้วรู้สึกเขินนี่มันดีจังเลยเว้ย เนี่ยสินะที่เขาขาดไปในช่วงวัยรุ่น

ทว่าทั้งที่จิลยังไม่พิมพ์ตอบ จู่ๆ ก็มีข้อความเด้งไปหากิลเลียนว่า

'เจอกันที่ไหนดี'

...ฮันท์วางยามือถือจิลหรือ

 _ผมอาบน้ำก่อน แล้ว..._ จิลกำลังจะพิมพ์สิ่งที่คิด แต่เขาเห็นข้อความที่เขาไม่ได้เป็นคนส่งแล้วงง...อึ้งแดก

'เดี๋ยวผมไปรับที่บ้านดีไหม' กิลเลียนผู้ไม่รู้อะไรเลยเท็กซ์ตอบ

'กิล ผมต้องไปแล้วจริงๆ ผมต้องปิดเครื่องแล้ว ไว้คุยกันนะครับ' จิลตัดบทอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาเขย่าๆ มือถือแล้วเอาตบๆ บนฝ่ามือด้วยซ้ำ จากนั้นก็ปิดเครื่อง

จิลรู้ตัวว่าฮันเตอร์มายุ่มย่ามกับมือถือของเขา จึงอาบน้ำอย่างไม่มีความสุขเลย

ฮึ่ยๆ!

\----------------------------------------

"แทร็กได้ไหม" ฮันท์ถามเพื่อนที่สมาคมใต้ดิน

"ม่าย เกือบแล้ว แต่เมียนายท่าจะปิดเครื่อง จะแทร็กก็แทร็กได้แค่มือถือเมียนายเท่านั้นแหละ"

"อืม" ฮันท์ตบบ่าเพื่อนสนิทแล้วเดินไปนั่งหงอยเป็นก้อนเหงาอยู่บนโซฟา เขาว่าตัวเองควรไปบาร์ใกล้บ้าน...ที่เดิมนั่นแหละ ที่นั่นมีคนที่ช่วยให้เขาดีขึ้นอยู่คนหนึ่ง

\----------------------------------------

"ลูกพ่อ!" อาบน้ำเสร็จ จิลก็ไปรับอัลเฟรดจริงๆ ทว่า...กลับเจอกิลเลียนยืนยิ้มแฉ่งอยู่ที่สถานรับฝากสุนัขและสัตว์เลี้ยง

"ไงครับ"

จิลอ้าแขนกว้าง และยกแขนค้าง...

กิลอธิบายว่าอยากเซอร์ไพรส์ เขาทำงานด้านสัตว์เลี้ยงพอดี มีเส้นสาย โทรกริ๊งเดียวก็รู้ว่า 'อัลเฟรด' อยู่ที่ไหน มีคนตั้งชื่อโกลเด้น รีทรีฟเวอร์ อายุสามขวบว่าอัลเฟรดแค่คนเดียวเท่านั้น

อัลเฟรดพุ่งชนจิลเต็มรัก ปัดหางปั่บๆ แต่คนมารับมัวแต่มองคนที่ไม่คิดจะได้เจอซะงั้น...

"คุณตามผมมาเหรอ" จิลขมวดคิ้วใส่ "มันเสียมารยาทนะ" เขาก้มลง คล้องตัวล็อกสายจูงกับปลอกคอของอัลเฟรด

"ผมแค่อยากเซอร์ไพรส์" กิลยิ้มโชว์ฟันขาว ยกช่อกุหลาบสีแดงสดแบบบังจิลมิดให้

จิลที่เงยหน้ามาเจอกุหลาบก็อึ้งเลย "เอ่อ ขอบคุณ แต่คุณจะไม่ตามผมกลับบ้านใช่หรือเปล่า"

"โอ..." กิลเหวอ "ผมขอโทษครับ คือผมไม่ใช่พวกสตอล์กเกอร์นะ"

"อืม ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็โอเค ผมแค่คิดแวบนึงว่าถ้าคุณตาม ผมจะให้คุณทำผมบนเตียงของผมกับฮันท์บ้าง"

จิลยิ้มยั่วหรือยิ้มหยอกก็ไม่รู้

แต่มันดูบาปมาก

แล้วทั้งคู่ก็มาอยู่บนเตียงที่บ้านจิลจริงๆ...

"เมื่อคืนก่อนคุณยอดมาก" กิลเลียนรวบเอวจิลแน่น

"อืม..." พอมาอยู่บนเตียงจริงๆ จิลก็ชักใจหวิวๆ อัลเฟรดก็เห่าโฮ่งๆ อยู่ข้างนอกที่แม่พาคนแปลกหน้าเข้าห้องที่อยู่กับพ่อ

จิลได้ยินเสียงอัลเฟรดเห่าก็รู้สึกผิด แต่คิดอีกทีก็หงุดหงิดว่าทำไมเขาต้องรู้สึกผิดวะ!

กิลปลุกอารมณ์จิลแบบงัดทุกท่วงท่า ถึงขั้นจูบเท้าด้วยซ้ำ

"ใจเย็นๆ ช้าๆ" จิลอยากยกเท้าออกใจจะขาด สงสัยเมียหมอนี่บอกเลิกเพราะความ 'เยอะ' เขาเปลี่ยนใจไม่เอาแล้วได้ไหมเนี่ย แต่มาถึงขั้นนี้แล้วถ้าเลิกละก็เขาก็เสียหน้าหมด

\----------------------------------------

"จิลงอนฉัน" ฮันท์คุยกับบาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มอายุสิบหกที่ดูโตกว่าวัยแล้วโกงอายุมาทำงาน "คราวนี้จับได้จังๆ"

\----------------------------------------

"เดี๋ยว!" จิลอดทน จนกระทั่งกิลเลียนจูบต้นขาด้านในนั่นแหละเขาก็ลุกพรวด เดินไปทางแจกันที่ตั้งอยู่ตรงมุมห้อง

"อะ...ครับ?" กิลงง เขาแข็งไปหมดแล้ว

"มันมีกล้องอยู่ เกือบไปแล้ว!" จิลดึงๆ ดอกไม้ออกมาจากแจกัน ขว้างลงพื้น เหยียบๆ เขาว่าแล้วเชียวว่าฮันเตอร์เงียบเรื่องภาพชู้ที่เขาถ่ายไว้วันก่อน คิดตั้งกล้องไว้แก้เผ็ดเขานี่เอง

"กล้อง?" ในสายตากิลเลียนมันก็เป็นแค่ดอกไม้...แต่พอจิลเหยียบไปได้สักพักก็เห็นเลนส์ตัวเล็กกระเด็นออกมา...นี่คนที่เขาจีบชอบอัดวิดีโอดูกับสามีเรอะ

"คืองี้ ผมอยู่ในช่วงรวบรวมหลักฐานฟ้องหย่า แล้วสามีผมเขาคงระแคะระคายบ้าง ผมมีภาพเขาคบชู้ไว้เตรียมฟ้องแล้ว แต่ถ้าเขาได้ภาพผมนอนกับคนอื่นไป ผมจะเสียโอกาสได้เปรียบ" จิลหาผ้ามาปิดของที่มันคึกคักให้กิลเลียน

"อ้อ" กิลเข้าใจง่าย แต่เขาดึงจิลเข้าไปอีก เพราะอดทนไม่ไหวแล้ว!

"เหวอ!" จิลดิ้นพราด

"อะไร คุณชอบผมไม่ใช่เหรอ" กิลเลียนจะปล้ำท่าเดียว ถึงกับตั้งท่าเผด็จศึก จ่อประตูเมืองแล้ว

"คุณฟังผมมั่งไหม มันเสี่ยง ผมต้องการหย่าจริงๆ นะ ผมพลาดเองที่พาคุณมาบ้าน ผมเพิ่งคิดได้ว่าถ้ามันยังมีกล้องอีกแล้วสามีผมมีภาพผมคบชู้ คุณว่าใครจะแพ้ในคดีนี้!"

จิลหน้าแดง แก้มแดง ตาแดง เขาหุบขาชิด ไม่ให้ทำ

"แล้วให้ผมทำไงดี" กิลมองของตัวเอง

"ห้องน้ำ!" จิลชี้ไปทางนั้นเลย

แล้วกิลก็ลากทั้งคู่มาต่อในห้องน้ำ

"ไม่ใช่ คุณลากผมมาทำไมเนี่ย" ที่จิลบอกเมื่อกี้คือให้กิลเลียนไปช่วยตัวเองในห้องน้ำ ไม่ใช่ลากเขามาช่วยด้วย เขาพยายามพูดดีๆ จนอีกฝ่ายพัลวันไม่หยุดเขาก็คว้าหินขัดตัวทุบหัวไปจนได้

กิลเลียนร่วงสลบคาพื้นเลย

\----------------------------------------

"ก่อนจิลจะหนีออกไป เขาพูดว่า ‘คอยดู! ฉันจะพิสูจน์ว่าถึงอายุสามสิบห้าก็ยังมีคนมาจีบ!’ ฉันเลยติดกล้องไว้ทุกที่ เอาสิที่รัก" ฮันท์คุยกับบาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มน้อย "ฉันเกือบได้ที่อยู่ของหมอนั่นแล้ว"

\----------------------------------------

จิลที่เป็นฝ่ายโดยปล้ำ สวมเสื้อเชิ้ตตัวเดียว กางเกงถูกรูดหลุดไปนานแล้ว จนเป็นชีเปลือยแหล่มิชีเปลือยแหล่หอบแรงๆ เขากำหินแน่น ห้ามใจไม่ให้ทุบลงไปอีก

กิลเลียนนอนนิ่ง...เลือดจากศีรษะไหลย้อมพื้นห้องน้ำเป็นสีแดงข้นรวมกับน้ำเป็นเส้นสวยงาม

"อุ" พอเห็นเลือดจิลก็มีอารมณ์มากแบบที่การเล้าโลมของกิลเลียนเทียบไม่ติด เขาต้องอดทนกับการอยากทุบลงไปอีกหรือไม่ก็ช่วยตัวเองตรงนี้ตอนนี้เลย

ทรมานชะมัด

จิลตัดสินใจขว้างหินทิ้งแล้วช่วยตัวเอง ถ้าทุบต่อมันก็บำบัดความใคร่ได้เหมือนกัน แต่เอาวิธีที่ทำให้กิลเลียนไม่ตายก่อน

\----------------------------------------

"ฉันต่อกล้องกับมือถือด้วย แต่ยังก่อน ยังไม่เปิดดู จิลต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง ปล่อยให้เขาทำไป..." ฮันท์กระดกเครื่องดื่ม

\----------------------------------------

จิลนั่งแยกขา รูดไวๆ แบบหน้ามืดแล้ว สีของเลือดสวยจนเขากลืนน้ำลาย เขามองกิลเลียนที่ยังไม่กระดุกกระดิก คิดว่า...ไว้ก่อนนะ เดี๋ยวพาไปโรงพยาบาล

จากนั้นจิลก็ใช้นิ้วสอดเข้าไปในตัวเอง คู้ตัว "อา..." ภาพที่ฮันท์เคยร่วมรักกับเขาในวันแรกไหลเข้ามา เหยื่อที่นอนบนพื้นก็ยังไม่ตาย มันร้องครวญคราง มองพวกเขาทำเรื่องน่าอาย บางครั้งฮันท์ก็จับเขาทำจากข้างหลัง ให้เขาจ้วงไขควงมองเลือดของเหยื่อพุ่งออกมา

จิลสอดนิ้วเข้าตัวเองไปก็คิดถึงฮันท์ไปด้วย "อา ฮันท์ผมเสียว...จังเลย..."

ช่างแม่ง ช่างแม่ง ช่างแม่งทุกอย่างเลย!

จิลสะอื้น คิดว่าต่อไปเขาใช้ดิลโด้ปลอมก็ได้ ไม่เห็นต้องการฮันท์เลย แต่ภาพของฮันท์ยิ่งทำให้เขามีอารมณ์มากขึ้นไปอีก จิลเลยเร่งมือ ปล่อยโฮไปด้วยครางสุดเสียงไปด้วย

\----------------------------------------

"เมียรัก" ฮันท์เปิดมือถือดูในที่สุด เขาเกิดอารมณ์กะทันหัน

ใครจะดีเท่าเมียไม่มีอีกแล้ว

ฮันท์วางเงินให้บาร์เทนเดอร์ พุ่งกลับบ้านที่อยู่ห่างแค่ขับรถห้านาที พอไปถึงก็เดินดุ่มๆ กระชากเปิดประตูห้องน้ำ เดินข้ามหัวเหยื่อของจิล ตรงเข้าไปหา

\----------------------------------------

"ฮือๆ" จิลกระตุก ขาเด้งจิกพื้น เขาร้องไห้ หมดแรงจะทำอะไร พอหมดช่วงพีคเขาก็กลับสู่ความจริงว่าเขากำลังจะหย่าเว้ย! ทว่าฮันท์กลับมาอยู่ตรงหน้า ถือไขควง เข้ามาจูบรุนแรง

จิลสะดุ้งโหยง

"ที่รัก เมียจ๋า" ฮันเตอร์เกิดอารมณ์แบบข้าวใหม่ปลามันเต็มที่

"อืม!" เสียงร้องของจิลเหมือนเหยื่อฆาตกรโหดที่โดนเอาผ้าอุดปาก

ฮันท์ฟอนเฟ้นจิล มือปลดกางเกงตัวเองลง นิ้วสอดเข้าร่างกายของคนรัก งอเพื่อกระตุ้นจุดกระสัน เขามีอารมณ์มากจริงๆ

"อะ อา!" จิลจูบตอบ กลิ่นคาวเลือดที่เหมือนเป็นไอจางๆ ทั่วตัวฮันเตอร์กระตุ้นอารมณ์ของเขาอีกรอบ "อา ฮันท์!" จิลแยกขา

ฮันท์ยกตัวจิลขึ้น สอดความแข็งแกร่งเข้าไปจนสุด จะมีใครตอบสนองเขาได้ดีกว่าผู้ชายคนนี้

"ฮันท์ ดีจังเลย" จิลข่วนเสียยับ หลับตาปี๋กับความแข็งร้อนที่สอดเข้ามาถี่ๆ

กิลกระตุก ได้ยินเสียงคราง เขาพยายามลืมตา พอขยับก็ปวดศีรษะ

"อ้า แรงๆ แรงอีก" จิลให้ฮันท์ทำแบบดันติดผนัง

ฮันท์คำราม ขย่มจิลแบบครั้งแรกเลย แบบที่เหมือนจะเอาลมหายใจไปด้วย

เสียงของจิลคือถึงจุดสุดยอดแล้วจุดสุดยอดอีก ถ้าเซ็กซ์ไม่ดีขนาดนี้จะอยู่มาสิบห้าปีได้หรือ

"ที่รัก ทำสิครับ" ฮันท์กระซิบ ให้จิลถือไขควง พยักหน้าไปทางเหยื่อที่นอนอยู่บนพื้น กำลังจะฟื้นคืนสติ

"ไม่เอา" จิลปล่อยมือจากไขควง มือเขาสั่น ร่างกายก็สั่นเพราะโดนกระแทก

"ทำไม" ฮันท์ยังตบสะโพกเข้าหาไม่หยุด

"ตอนนอนกับเด็กนั่นนายให้เขาเอาไขควงแทงหัวใครบ้างหรือเปล่า" จิลเริ่มต่อต้าน

"ไม่เคย นี่ฉันแข็งมาก เอานายได้ทั้งคืนเลย ไม่มีใครดีเท่านาย"

จิลชาวาบๆ พยายามกดอารมณ์ตัวเอง "ไม่ ฉันให้นายทำครั้งเดียว แล้วฉันจะพาหมอนี่ไปโรงพยาบาล"

"เหรอ..."

"อื้อ!” จิลสะดุ้งเฮือก! เพราะโดนกระแทกจุดที่ชอบ

ฮันท์เหวี่ยงจิลไปหมอบทำบนพื้น ให้จ้องตากิล

"อะ" จิลผวาเมื่อเห็นว่ากิลเลียนลืมตาอยู่

ฮันเตอร์ยกไขควงขึ้น แทงเข้าที่เส้นเลือดแจ็กกูลาร์ ตัดขาด เลือดสดๆ พุ่งออกมาย้อมหน้าจิล

"อะ" จิลคอแห้งผาก ทั้งข้างหน้าข้างหลังเร้าอารมณ์เขามาก "อ๊า!!!!" เขาส่ายสะโพก ภายในตอดตุบๆ รัดเสียแน่น

ฮันท์ทะลักท่วมจิล เขาจูบคนรัก

พอโดนดึงไปจิลก็จูบตอบ เขาถึงอย่างแรง หน้าบอกว่าชอบมาก และสั่นเมื่อของเหลวจากฮันท์ท่วมจนอุ่นวาบ

"เมียรัก" ฮันเตอร์ขยับอีกสองสามทีแล้วระบายลมหายใจแรงๆ ไม่ยอมถอนออก

"เขาจะตายไหม" จิลพูดเมื่อมีสติมากขึ้น

"ตายสนิท"

จิลสะบัดตัวหลุดจากฮันท์ เอามือกดต้นคอกิลเลียน ทั้งที่ไม่เคยทำแบบนี้กับเหยื่อคนไหนมาก่อน

"เขาไม่ควรเลย..."

"ไม่ควรอะไรหรือ" ฮันท์เห็นที่จิลช่วยเหยื่อแล้ว

"ไม่ควรตายไง!" โธ่เว้ย ว่าที่แฟนใหม่เขา

ตอนหลังๆ จิลมี 'มนุษยธรรม' มากขึ้น ไม่เซ็กซี่เหมือนเมื่อก่อน ฮันท์ยอมรับว่าบางทีมันก็น่าเบื่อ

"ไม่ต้องมามองฉันแบบนี้เลยนะ จะหย่าก็หย่า!" จิลเห็นแววตาเฉยชาของฮันท์แวบเมื่อครู่แล้ว

"ไม่หย่า!"

"หย่า แล้วฉันจะแต่กับคนที่ดีกว่านาย!"

"ไม่หย่า" ฮันท์ดึงไขควงออกมา กิลกระตุก เลือดที่โดนไขควงอุดอยู่พุ่งพรวดๆ เขาแทงลงไปอีกด้วยอารมณ์รุนแรง ผมหยักศกของฮันท์ตกลงมา ร่างของเขากับจิลถูกย้อมเป็นสีแดง "ฉันจะตามฆ่าพวกมัน!" ฮันท์ประกาศกร้าว

จิลไม่นึกว่า...ตอนที่เขาตะลึง เลือดของกิลก็พุ่งออกมา "โว้ย!" ถึงช่วยกิลเลียนได้ เขาก็แต่งกับกิลเลียนไม่ได้แล้วแน่ๆ "ฮึ่ม ก็ได้!" จิลแย่งไขควงมาจากมือของฮันท์

อัลเฟรดเห่าโฮ่งๆๆ

จิลกำไขควง มองกิลเลียน อีกฝ่ายเหมือนจะตายแต่ก็ไม่ไปเสียที มือของจิลสั่นหงึกๆ แล้วเขาก็ตัดใจแทงลงบนกระดูกต้นคอ ทำให้คอหักตายในทีเดียว

แต่จิลหลับตาก่อนลงมือ จึงมีเสียงดังกร็อบ! ให้ได้ยินเท่านั้น

"ฉันเกลียดนาย!" พอกิลเลียนไม่ขยับแล้วจิลก็ปาไขควงใส่ฮันท์

"ไม่!" สามีรับไขควงมาแบบหงุดหงิด

"เกลียดนายๆๆๆ" จิลเดินร้องไห้ออกไปจากห้อง สวมแต่เสื้อเชิ้ตตัวเดียว ตัวมีแต่เลือด และเขาเอาเท้าเปื้อนเลือดย่ำพรมในห้องนอนซะเละ

ก็เขาอีกนั่นแหละที่ต้องเก็บกวาด!

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

A/N สวัสดีค่า ลงตอนที่ 2 แล้วนะคะ ช่วงที่ติดเรทก็ย้ายมาใส่ใน AO3 แทน

จริงๆ เราเขินมากเลย แงๆ (>////<) ก็จิลกับฮันท์แบบว่า...ร้อนแรง

 

คุณสามารถติดตามข่าวสารจากนิยายเรื่องอื่นๆ ของเราได้ที่ FB เพจ [ILLREI](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI)

จะทิ้ง Comment และขว้างปาหัวใจ (กดปุ่ม Kudos) ไว้ที่นี่หรือกลับไปคอมเมนต์ใน [เด็กดี](http://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/view.php?id=1364993) ก็ได้ค่า


	3. Jill & Hunter 03

และแล้วกิลเลียนก็นอนนิ่งบนเตียงที่ฮันท์ใช้ทำงานนอก

"ส่งมีดมาหน่อย ที่รัก" ฮันท์เรียกจิล

"ฉันไม่ใช่ที่รักนาย!" จิลที่นั่งกอดอัลเฟรดร้องไห้ เขาจะหย่า เขาต้องไม่ฆ่าใครดิ โว้ยยยย

ส่วนอัลเฟรดร้องงี้ดยาวๆ ขนของมันมีแต่ของเหลวเหม็นคาวที่เริ่มแห้งแล้ว

ฮันท์ที่สวมเสื้อกันฝนถอนหายใจยาว "เราตั้งใจจะไม่ให้อัลเฟรดกินศพนะ นายต้องช่วยฉัน" เขามองคนรักอายุน้อยกว่าสามปีร้องไห้ฮือๆ กอดลูกบนพื้นห้องทำงาน

"นายเอาลูกมาอ้างได้ไม่ตลอดหรอก!" จิลยอมช่วยในที่สุด ถามว่าเขาอาลัยกิลเลียนไหม ใช่ ในแวบแรก ชายคนนี้คือโอกาสที่เขาจะได้เริ่มชีวิตใหม่ เป็นหนึ่งในตัวเลือกของอนาคต

"สุขภาพดี มีคนซื้อแน่ ไม่ต้องห่วง" ฮันท์แปลความกังวลของจิลผิดไป

“ฮึ่ย!” จิลมองกิลเลียน คิดไปก็หั่นไป เขาจะหย่า ต้องไม่มีร่องรอยให้ใครสาวตัวได้ เพราะงั้นเขาจะหั่นหมอนี่ให้เละเป็นโจ๊กจนไม่รู้ว่าใครทำเลยคอยดู!

จิลอย่างกับปีศาจ

"ระวังเนื้อส่วนนั้น ราคาดี"

"นี่ของฉัน ฉันไม่ขาย ฉันจะหั่นแบบที่ฉันอยากได้!" จิลใช้แรงทั้งตัวตั้งใจชำแหละกว่าที่เคยทำมาในรอบสิบปี

"จะกินหรือไง"

"จะเอาไปทำปุ๋ย!" จิลเอาเลื่อยฉลุชี้หน้าฮันเตอร์ เขาหั่น หยิบมีดมาสับ และหั่นต่อ

"คืนดีกันได้ไหม" ฮันท์มองเงินที่กลายเป็นปุ๋ย

"ไม่!" จิลทุบกะโหลกด้วยค้อน ทุบแรงมากเสียด้วย

นั่นขายสกัลล์ได้...

หายวับ...

"ฮัน-เตอร์-!" จิลทุบไปก็เข่นเขี้ยวชื่อสามีไป พอพูดชื่อแล้วออกแรงง่ายชะมัด

นั่นก็ขายโบนได้...

หายต๋อม...

"ฮันเตอร์! ฮันเตอร์! ฮันเตอร์!" ภาพสามีขย่มเด็กหนุ่มบนเตียงแวบเข้ามา และร่างบนเตียงตรงหน้า...ก็ใช้เป็นอาหารปลาได้แล้ว

ฮันท์วางมือมากอดจิลจากด้านหลัง จูบต้นคอขาวๆ "ทำยังไงถึงจะหายโกรธหืม"

"เอาไขควงแทงตาตัวเองทั้งสองข้าง" จิลพูดแบบไม่ลังเลเลยและเสริมในใจว่า ‘และนายจะตาบอดสนิทเข้าคุก’

"ฉันมีภาพนายทุบหมอนี่ มีภาพนายหักคอหมอนี่ด้วย" ฮันท์กระซิบด้วยเสียงของมัจจุราช

จิลลืมไปนานแล้วว่าฮันท์มีเสียงที่น่าหวาดหวั่นแค่ไหน จนกระทั่งขนคอลุกเกรียว "มันก็ต้องติดภาพนายด้วย" เขาเถียง

"ไม่เป็นไรที่รัก ฉันอยู่ในคุกได้ นายล่ะ...อยู่ได้ไหม" เขาใช้ข้อนิ้วดันคางอีกฝ่ายขึ้น แล้วไล้ตามลูกกระเดือก

จะ-บ้า-เหรอ เจเรไมน์ไม่เข้าไปอยู่ในคุกแน่ "นายจะไม่ชนะไปตลอดหรอก" เขาเข่นเขี้ยว วางค้อนในมืออย่างแรงบนถาดเครื่องมือ

"ฉันไม่เคยคิดอย่างนั้น" ฮันท์กระซิบข้างใบหู ปากร้อนๆ เม้มติ่งหูกลมมน "เหยื่อคนแรกของเรา นายหามา จำได้ไหม"

"ไม่ต้องมาพยายามรำลึกความหลัง" จิลเบือนหน้าออก แต่สังเกตว่ามือของฮันท์ลูบลงไปที่หน้าท้องแล้ว "ฮันเตอร์ เราจะไม่!"

"พี่ชายข้างบ้านคนนี้ไม่ทำให้นายใจเต้นแล้วหรือ"

กลิ่นเลือดกับเนื้อโชยมาแตะจมูก จิลข่มความรู้สึกอยากโดนขย่มตรงนี้ด้วยภาพฮันเตอร์ขย่มคนอื่น

"นายนอนกับเด็กฝึกงานในบริษัทของตัวเองครั้งแรกที่โกดังของเล่นหลังไหนล่ะ" จิลแทบจะนึกภาพการพบกันของฮันท์กับคู่ขาใหม่ออก คงเอากันในโกดังทั้งที่เด็กมันยังถอดกางเกงไม่พ้นเท้านั่นแหละ "ชอบก็บอก นิสัยนายชอบแล้วมันเลิกไม่ได้"

"ฉันจะแต่งงานกับนายทำไม ถ้าเด็กพวกนั้นทำให้ฉันอิ่ม" ฮันท์ลูบมือหนึ่งลงไปใต้ท้องน้อยของจิล อีกมือหนึ่งกำรอบคอ

"ทุเรศ" พวกเขาเถียงกันตรงโต๊ะทำงาน...ที่มีกลิ่นเลือดอบอวล "การแต่งงานกับนายเพราะนายเจ๋งแม่งเป็นความผิดพลาดของฉันที่เป็นวัยรุ่นชัดๆ"

"เหรอ..." ฮันท์เลียใบหูของจิล ซึมซับความโกรธแค้นมาเป็นของตน เขากอดภรรยาเหมือนปล้ำสัตว์ตัวเล็กที่กำลังหงุดหงิด อ่อนโยน แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ทำให้รู้สึกถึงพละกำลัง

จิลถอนหายใจแรงๆ "ฉัน-ไม่-มี-อา-รมณ์"

แต่ฮันท์เคยฟังไหม แล้วร่างกายของจิลบอกต่างจากคำพูด

"เจเรไมน์" ฮันท์บอก "ฉันรักนายเหลือเกิน" เขาแทรกขาโดนส่วนอ่อนไหวของจิล

"อือ อื้อ!" จิลหลับตา ส่ายหน้าไปตามแรงเสียดสี บทรักคราวนี้นุ่มเนิบ แต่เพราะเป็นอย่างนั้นจิลเลยหายใจไม่ออก นุ่มและเนิบ...เหมือนถูกรัดปากและจมูกด้วยผ้านุ่มหนา

ฮันท์ดื่มกินความใคร่ที่มาพร้อมกับอารมณ์รุนแรงของมนุษย์ เขาหลงภรรยาคนนี้ หย่าหรือ ไม่มีวันหรอก

จิลจิกเล็บกับฝ่ามือ ความทรมานกระตุ้นความกระสัน มารู้ตัวอีกทีก็ถูกดันไปข้างหน้า ข้างเศษซากที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยมีชื่อว่ากิลเลียน

"ฮันท์..."

ฮันท์รัดคอจิลแน่นขึ้น สะโพกซ้อนกันแน่นหนัก "หืม...อา..."

จิลมองฮันท์ ตาเยิ้ม สาบานได้ว่าเซ็กซี่สุดๆ...จิลหลุดอีกแล้ว เขาแยกขา มือช่วยจับสะโพกฮันท์กระแทกเข้ามาช้าๆ แต่ลึกๆ

ฮันท์จูบริมฝีปากสีเชอร์รี่หวานฉ่ำ เคราสากแนบกับแก้มเนียน

"อือ...อือ!" ลมหายใจน้อยนิดทำให้จิลเบลอไปหมด สติจดจ่อกับฮันท์และกลิ่นเลือดที่หอมตลบ

"พรุ่งนี้ออกล่ากันไหมที่รัก"

"อื้อ! ยอดไปเลย" จิลก็รับแบบไม่มีสตินัก

ฮันท์ยอมรับว่านี่ดีมาก จิลเป็นเหมือนเดิมแล้ว เลือด เซ็กซ์ ความตื่นเต้นที่เสพติด

"ฮันเตอร์ โอย ฉันจะ อา..." จิลกัดปาก จะเสร็จแล้ว ดูสิตาฉ่ำเชียว

ฮันท์กระแทกจิลเข้ากับเตียงเหล็ก เสียงดังตึงตัง แรงแบบกระแทกจิลไปถึงสวรรค์

อัลเฟรดรู้จักเงียบ มันหมอบนิ่งแบบลูกเรียบร้อย

จิลร้องเฮือก! แขนกอดแน่น ขาตวัดรัดเอวแกร่ง ชอบของเหลวอุ่นวาบที่ท่วมเข้ามาในร่างกาย

ฮันท์ถึงอีกครั้งในตัวจิล จูบแก้มจิลซ้ายขวา "เมียรักอยากได้อะไรครับ ยกเว้นตานะ"

จิลจูบฮันท์ เอาใจ ตอนนี้ไม่งอน

"ยกเว้นลิ้นด้วย"

"เซ็กซ์" จิลตอบ

ฮันท์จูบตอบ กระหวัดเข้าหา และถูกจิลจัดการอีกรอบ

จนอัลเฟรดร้องหิวข้าวนั่นแหละ...

"อา ลูกร้อง ลูกหิวแล้ว" จิลที่กำลังควบบนตัวฮันท์เสียงสั่น

"อืม! ต้องหาอะไรให้ลูกกินก่อนไหม"

"ต้องสิ" จิลบดสะโพกแรงขึ้นอีก

"อะไรดี" ฮันท์ถามเป็นปริศนา ดวงตาคล้ายมีสีแดงซ้อนขึ้น

"เนื้อสับ...ในตู้เย็น...มี" จิลน้ำตาคลอเพราะจะเสร็จอีกรอบ

"ตรงนี้ก็มี..."

"อา!"

"ชี่...ไม่กัดลิ้นตัวเอง" ฮันท์ดึงมาจูบแบบไม่เบื่อ อืม ถ้าเป็นแบบนี้ก็ไม่เบื่อหรอก เขาเป็นคนดึงเอาสัญชาตญาณจิลออกมา แต่ช่วงหลังๆ ดูอีกฝ่ายไม่พอใจกับที่เป็นอยู่

จิลจูบตอบ หูอื้อ ความวาบหวามมารวมกันที่โคนลิ้นและโคนขา ก็เสร็จอีกรอบทั้งที่จูบ

จากนั้นจิลก็จัดการงานที่เหลือจนเสร็จ เขาเอาของบนโต๊ะทั้งหมดใส่ถุง แล้วไปอาบน้ำโดยเอาอัลเฟรดไปอาบด้วย

ฮันท์เก็บเศษที่ยังใช้ได้ ราคาสูงนะ จากนั้นก็ตามไปคุยต่อหน้าห้องน้ำ

"เขาอายุยี่สิบกว่าๆ" ฮันท์บอกจิล "สเป็กนายเลย" ราคาดี ราคาดี...อายุน้อย สุขภาพเยี่ยม

"จะอาบก็เข้ามา ปิดประตูห้องน้ำด้วย"  จิลหันมาดุหลังขยี้แชมพูบนขนอัลเฟรดค้างไว้

ฮันท์ผิวปาก โอ...เมียจ๋า ดุแล้วเซ็กซี่จริงๆ เขายืนกอดอก ดูเมียรักเปล่าเปลือย อาบน้ำให้ลูกชายคนเดียว

จิลล้างแชมพูให้อัลเฟรด ปิดน้ำ เช็ดขน

ฮันท์ที่มองอยู่ตลอดระบายลมหายใจ คนที่เขาแต่งงานด้วยยังหนุ่มและน่ารัก แต่ขาดอะไรบางอย่าง อาจเป็นเปลวไฟ...ใช่ เปลวไฟที่ลุกโชติช่วงในแววตาไม่มีแล้ว ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นก็หายไป เด็กข้างบ้านที่ตามเขาต้อยๆ พยายามถ่ายรูปแบล็กเมล์ เด็กคนที่ไม่กลัวอาวุธของเขาแต่กลับอ้อนวอนขอให้แทงมันเข้ามา

ฮันท์ต้องการเด็กคนนั้น

จิลให้อัลเฟรดไปนอนรอข้างฮีตเตอร์ แล้วก็มองคนที่ต้องอาบน้ำอีกคน "อาบไหม" แก้มแดงๆ ตอนชวนก็ดูน่ารักดี

ฮันท์ยักไหล่แล้วเข้าไปอาบด้วย "นายไม่ล่ามานานแล้วนะ" เขาเปิดเรื่อง "คนชั่วเต็มไปหมด ไม่คิดจะลดจำนวนพวกมันแล้วหรือ"

คนชั่วในที่นี้ต้องตรง 'รสนิยม' ของจิลด้วย ใช่ว่าคนชั่วแบบที่คนทั่วไปตัดสินจะตรงรสนิยมได้

จิลเอาฝักบัวล้างเลือดบนแผ่นอกกำยำ มือก็ลูบปาดคราบเลือดออก "ฉันจะล่าก็เวลาฉันอยากล่า ไม่ใช่เพื่อเอาใจใคร"

"ก็ไม่เห็นอยากล่ามานานแล้วเลยถาม"

"เหรอ" จิลยิ้มสวย ปากแดงๆ สวยเชียว แต่ไม่รู้คิดอะไรอยู่ "สระผมเปล่า"

ฮันท์พยักหน้า ลงอ่างอาบน้ำ หันหลังให้จิลสระผมให้ เขาสักรูปสามเหลี่ยมไว้ที่ต้นคอ หัวไหล่ด้านซ้ายเป็นรูปเมียรัก

งดงามราวกับพระแม่

จิลมองต้นคอของสามี มือลูบโครงหน้าหล่อเหลาจากด้านหลัง ในใจคิดว่า...ถ้าหักคอทิ้งจะได้หย่าสมใจไหมวะเนี่ย

แล้วจิลกอดแบบเฮดล็อก ให้ฮันท์พิงอก…

"เจเรไมน์ ฉันรู้ว่านายกำลังคิดอะไร" ฮันท์ลูบแขนที่ล็อกตัวเองอยู่

"ใจเย็นฮันเตอร์ ฉันยังเสียดายความหล่อของนายอยู่" จิลขยี้เส้นผมนุ่มมือ...ชิ

อีกฝ่ายยิ้มให้ ยิ้มแบบนี้แหละที่ล่อเหยื่อได้นักต่อนัก จิลอดไม่ได้ที่จะจูบคลอเคลีย เขาพอรู้ตัวว่าฮันท์เบื่อเพราะอะไร แต่เขาก็มีเหตุผลของตัวเอง

"คิดอีกที ถ้าบิดดีๆ เอาแค่กระดูกเคลื่อนก็ได้นี่นา" จิลล็อกแขนแน่นขึ้นสามระดับ

นอกจากเมียจะอยากหย่า เมียยังอยากฆ่าด้วย

"เมียจ๋า" ฮันท์ยึดหัวไหล่จิล "สามีที่เป็นอัมพาตไม่สนุกหรอก"

ช่าย แต่ก็มีเวลาให้ฉันเผ่นหนี จิลคิด แต่ก็ยอมสระผมให้ดีๆ "บาร์เทนเดอร์น่ารักไหม" เขาเปรย

"ก็เด็กข้างบ้านไง นายว่าน่ารักไหมละ" ฮันท์หมายถึงเด็กที่ชอบเกาะจิลแล้วเรียกว่าแม่ เดี๋ยวนี้โตเป็นหนุ่มแล้ว แอบไปทำงานที่บาร์

"จะนอนกันเมื่อไหร่ล่ะ" จิลคงไม่ปลื้มกับฮันท์ แน่ละ...

"ฉันไม่นอนกับเด็กนั่นหรอก เขาเหมือนลูกของเรานะที่รัก"

"ดีแล้วที่เขาไม่ใช่ เพราะเรากำลังจะหย่า" จิลไซ้ผมอย่างเบามือ แล้วก็ล้างผมให้ "ฉันไม่แตะเรื่องเมื่อกี้ก็ได้ฮันเตอร์ แต่ฉันมีภาพนายเล่นชู้ นายเตรียมตัวโดนฟ้องหย่าได้เลย"

"ฉันก็มีภาพนายเอาชู้มากกที่ห้องน้ำ แต่น่าเสียดายที่กลายเป็นภาพนายช่วยตัวเอง ชู้กลับนอนเลือดอาบอยู่บนพื้น"

จิลเสียรู้ ภาพคบชู้ที่เขามีฮันท์ก็มี แถมของเขายังหนักกว่า ถือว่าฮันท์แก้เกมได้ดี เขาอยากข่วนหน้าอีกฝ่ายชะมัด แต่ที่เขาทำคือเช็ดศีรษะให้พลางคิดว่าจะเล่นงานด้วยวิธีไหนดี

ฮันท์หันหน้าเข้าหาจิล มองอีกฝ่ายด้วยตาสีเทาเหมือนหินบนหลุมศพ มือจับมือที่กำลังเช็ดผมให้

"ฉันจะฟ้องหย่าฮันเตอร์ และเราจะไม่แตะเรื่องอื่นที่ไม่เกี่ยว" จิลจ้องตอบ ตาเป็นประกาย

ฮันท์เอาผมทัดหูให้จิล "ไม่หย่า" จะว่ายังไงก็ไม่หย่า ไม่มีทางและไม่มีวันหย่า

ฮันท์จูบแก้มเมียรัก ดูสิ เขาหลงขนาดนี้ เทิดทูนขนาดนี้ คนอื่นก็แค่ฆ่าเวลา

"เดี๋ยวเราก็รู้ ฮันเตอร์" จิลตอบเสียงเย็นชา

\-------------------------------------

วันต่อมา พอฮันท์ไปทำงาน จิลก็จูงลูกรักไปหามาร์ค น้องชายของฮันท์

"ฉันจะหย่ากับฮันเตอร์" เขาพูดขึงขัง

"อะไรหอบมา...ล่ะ" มาร์คยังไม่ทันทักทาย จิลก็ยิงตรง

"ลมแห่งการหย่า!"

"อา..." มาร์คหนักใจ เขากำลังตัดหญ้าอยู่เลยปิดเครื่องให้เรียบร้อย "ฉันอยู่ระหว่างการพักร้อน เพราะเรื่องล่าสุดที่คนไข้มาปรึกษาคือเรื่องผัวๆ เมียๆ" มาร์คเอามือตบหน้าผากหล่อๆ ของตัวเอง จากนั้นก็ยิ้ม จิลรู้แล้วว่านี่เป็นมุกที่ไม่ค่อยฮาสไตล์มาร์คนั่นเอง

แต่เขาลาพักร้อนจริงๆ นะ

มาร์คเป็นจิตแพทย์ เปิดคลินิกส่วนตัว ลูกค้าส่วนมากเป็นคุณหญิงคุณนายที่กลุ้มใจเรื่องสามี ปมใหญ่หลวงคือพวกหล่อนว่าง ไม่ได้ทำงาน เวลาหมดไปกับสมาคมซุบซิบ ฟิตเนส และสถาบันเสริมความงาม

คุณหญิงคุณนายเหล่านั้นยังสวย แต่พวกหล่อนคิดว่ายังสวยไม่พอมัดใจสามี

"แล้วยังไงต่อ" จิลกอดอก

"เข้าไปดื่มอะไรเย็นๆ ก่อนมั้ย" มาร์คชวน

จิลเดินตามเข้ามาอย่างว่าง่าย อัลเฟรดดมกลิ่นมาร์คฟุดๆ แล้วแกว่งหางอย่างรักใคร่

"เมื่อฮันเตอร์นอกใจ เขาต้องได้การหย่าเป็นค่าตอบแทน" จิลมองบ้านของมาร์ค ยังแต่งแบบโคซี่เหมือนเดิม

มาร์คเอาน้ำส้มร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์มาให้ "ฮันท์ก็ไม่ไหวจริงๆ"

"ใช่ไหมล่ะ ฉันเลยมาปรึกษานาย เขาจะได้ฆ่าที่ปรึกษาของฉันไม่ได้" จิลดื่มน้ำส้มอึกๆๆ "นายยังหย่าเมียที่นอกใจได้ นายต้องเข้าใจฉันสิ ใช่ไหม มาร์ค แอนโธนี่" ยิ่งพูดจิลก็ยิ่งใส่อารมณ์

"แค่มาปรึกษาหาทางออก พี่ไม่บ้าขนาดฆ่าฉันหรอก ถึงเขาจะโมโหร้าย" มาร์คทำตาโต เขาไม่รู้เรื่องงานนอกของฮันท์ มาร์คผู้แสนดี เป็นลูกของพระเจ้า "ส่วนเรื่องหย่า ฉันพยายามให้โอกาสแล้ว แต่นิกก็ทำอีก"

\-------------------------------------

"เมียจ๋าไม่สนใจฉัน" ฮันท์นั่งดื่มที่บาร์ "จะหย่าท่าเดียว"

"คุณนอกใจรอบที่เท่าไหร่แล้วฮะ" เด็กบาร์ถาม...บาร์เทนเดอร์นะ

"นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็น ใจความสำคัญอยู่ที่ฉันรักเขา" ฮันท์บอก ใสเชิ้ต ผูกเนกไทเรียบร้อย แต่มุ่งมาบาร์ที่ยังไม่เปิด เจ้าหนุ่มหนีออกจากบ้านมาอยู่ที่นี่ ฮันท์รู้ว่ายังไงก็ได้เจอ

"แล้วไงล่ะฮะ เขาจะหย่าหนิ" เด็กบาร์ตอบ

"ฉัน-ไม่-หย่า แดเนียล" ฮันท์ย้ำหนักแน่น มองแดเนียลสูบบุหรี่แก่แดด

"คุณนี่หัวดื้อ แต่คุณนอกใจแม่ผม คุณก็สมควรโดนเขาทิ้งแล้วแหละ" แดเนียลพ่นควันบุหรี่

จิลช่วยแม่แดเนียลดูแลแดเนียลบ้าง เพราะยังไงก็อยู่แต่ที่บ้าน แล้วตั้งแต่ช่วยเลี้ยงแดเนียลจิลก็ใจดีขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

"ฉันกำลังหาทางง้อ เธอมีวิธีดีๆ บ้างไหม" ฮันท์สูบบุหรี่บ้าง พับแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตขึ้น ไม่สนใจการประชุมวันนี้แล้ว

“ก็มี แต่คุณต้องจ่ายมา” แดเนียลทำนิ้วเป็นรูปวงกลม แปลว่า ‘เอาเงินค่าปรึกษามา’

\-------------------------------------

"ใช่ไหม คนที่หมดโอกาสก็คือหมดโอกาสแล้ว" จิลพูดเรื่องที่มาร์คหย่าไปแล้วกับเรื่องที่ตัวเองกำลังจะหย่า

"นายให้โอกาสฮันท์แล้ว?" มาร์คถาม

"ให้แล้ว" จิลตอบอ้อมแอ้ม ที่จริงเขาก็ไม่แน่ใจนัก แบบว่าฮันเตอร์หมดโอกาสกับเขาจริงหรือเปล่า แต่เขาก็ยังอยากหย่า คล้ายว่าแพ้ไม่ได้นั่นแหละ

มาร์คมองจิลที่อมทุกข์แล้วสงสาร เมื่อสิบกว่าปีก่อน พี่ที่หายไปจากบ้านแอบกลับมาหาเขาพร้อมกับเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่ง บอกด้วยความภาคภูมิใจว่า 'ฉันจะแต่งงาน'

แล้วพี่ก็แต่งงานจริงๆ แต่งแบบถูกต้องตามกฎหมายทุกอย่าง

"ฉันรู้ว่าเขามีชู้มานานแล้ว แต่วันก่อนจับได้คาตาบนเตียง เมื่อคืนฉันก็นอนโซฟา" จิลบ่นเรื่องฮันท์เอาชู้เข้ามาหยามในบ้าน

มาร์คอึ้ง พี่แม่ง...ทำบนเตียงเลยเหรอวะ

"ฉันก็เลยพาชู้มา จะทำบนเตียงบ้าง แต่ก็ทำไม่ลง" จิลน้ำตาร่วงผล็อยๆ

"ดีแล้วละ ไม่งั้นฮันท์ฆ่าชู้นายแน่" มาร์คส่งผ้าเช็ดหน้าให้ เขาสนิทกับจิลช่วงหลังจากออกมาสร้างครอบครัว แต่ถึงสนิทก็ยังไม่รู้ปูมหลังของอีกฝ่ายมากนัก

จิลไม่อยากจะพูดว่า ‘ฆ่าไปแล้ว’ เลยเช็ดน้ำตาป้อยๆ แทน

เขาได้บทเรียนแล้วว่าคราวหน้าต้องไม่พาชู้เข้าบ้าน

ฮึ่ย!

"นายพอแนะนำทนายดีๆ ได้มั้ย ฉันจะฟ้องหย่า แต่ยังไม่คิดไม่ออกว่าฟ้องเรื่องอะไรได้บ้าง ไหนๆ นายก็เคยหย่ามาก่อน นายน่าจะเข้าใจนะ" จิลถาม

"ถ้านั่นคือทางที่ดีที่สุด ฉันจะช่วย แต่ในฐานะน้อง...ฉันก็อยากเข้าข้างพี่ตัวเอง ฮันท์มีบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่พิเศษ ฉันไม่รู้ว่าคืออะไร แต่นายรู้ และนายควบคุมมันได้"

แววตาของพี่เปลี่ยนไปในคืนที่พาจิลมาหา

จิลก็เลยเล่าว่าช่วงหลังๆ ฮันท์ไปกิ๊กนอกบ้าน กลับดึกบ้าง กลับมาก็ไม่ทำการบ้าน โม้ไปเรื่อยๆ

"เขาพกถุงยางด้วยนะ!" จิลเข่นเขี้ยว ถ้าเมียอยู่บ้านแล้วจะพกถุงยางออกนอกบ้านหาสวรรค์วิมานอะไรวะ

"...อา" คุยกันนานสองนาน มาร์คก็หานามบัตรทนายให้ "คิดดีๆ ก่อนนะจิล"

เย้! จิลซ่อนรอยยิ้มไว้ไม่มิด "แพงไหม ชื่ออะไร" เขาพลิกๆ นามบัตรอย่างกับเด็กได้ของเล่น ประมาณว่าชนะการเอาแต่ใจแล้ว

มาร์คเห็นแล้วแทบจะเก็บกลับมา แต่งเรื่องเองรึเปล่า จะฮุบสมบัติพี่เขามั้ยนะ

จิลเอ่ยขอบคุณมาร์คแล้วก็พาอัลเฟรดไปเดินเล่นต่อ ก่อนกลับมาร์คเอามือวางบนหัวจิล โยกไปโยกมาเหมือนเด็กน้อย อัลเฟรดยิ้มแหะๆๆๆ แบบโกลเด้น รีทรีฟเวอร์ หางแกว่งแรงแทบหลุด มาร์คก็ลูบๆ หัวอัลเฟรดบ้าง มีรัศมีอบอุ่นใจดี

จิลจูบแก้มขอบคุณมาร์ค แล้วก็เดินออกมา "ถ้าฮันท์ซื่อสัตย์กับเมียได้สักครึ่งของนายก็คงดี"

"ถ้าหย่า...ยังมีฉันนะ" มาร์คพูดเบาๆ...คนเรามันก็มีความชั่วในใจกันทั้งนั้นแหละ

เอ๋? จิลสงสัยว่ามาร์คพูดกับเขาหรือหมาวะ

"ถึงหย่าฉันก็ไม่ทิ้งอัลเฟรดหรอกน่า"

จิลตัดสินใจว่ามาร์คพูดกับหมา...

\-------------------------------------

 

A/N เตียงจะล่มรึเตียงจะไม่ล่ม จะหย่าสำเร็จไหม มีมือที่ 3 หรือไม่ (=.=) ต้องคอยลุ้นกันนะคะ

 

คุณสามารถติดตามข่าวสารจากนิยายเรื่องอื่นๆ ของเราได้ที่ FB เพจ [ILLREI](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI)

จะทิ้ง Comment และขว้างปาหัวใจ (กดปุ่ม Kudos) ไว้ที่นี่หรือกลับไปคอมเมนต์ใน [เด็กดี](http://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/view.php?id=1364993) ก็ได้ค่า


	4. Jill & Hunter 04

อีกด้านหนึ่ง ฮันท์นั่งสูบบุหรี่ไปเรื่อยจนแทบจะหมดซอง เขาเงียบมาก...ยิ่งนานตายิ่งมีแสงสีแดงเรืองๆ ราวกับหมาป่า แต่ถ้าอ่านความคิดได้ จะพบว่าในใจกำลังครุ่นคิดวางแผนการง้อเมียอยู่

แดเนียลที่เช็ดแก้วเสร็จแล้วเห็นฮันท์ดูจริงจังกับการง้อมากก็อดเห็นใจไม่ได้

"คุณเคยให้ของขวัญจิลบ้างหรือเปล่า" เด็กหนุ่มถาม

"เคย" ...แต่เมื่อสิบปีที่แล้ว ฮันท์คิด

"ให้เป็นอะไร" แดเนียลวางเหล้าแก้วที่สามให้ฮันท์ เขาไม่ให้ดื่มเยอะ เดี๋ยวเมากลับบ้านแล้วจิลจับได้ว่าไม่ไปทำงาน

"ดอกกุหลาบพันดอกกับเซ็กซ์ดีๆ"

ดอกกุหลาบ...ธรรมดาขนาดนั้นเลยหรือ

ไม่น่าใช่หรอก

แต่สำหรับแดเนียลมันก็โรแมนติกดี

"โหเจ๋ง แฟนผมยังไม่เคยทำให้เลย"

"อืม" ฮันท์ระบายลมหายใจเมื่อคิดถึงจิลที่เซ็กซี่ ดอกกุหลาบขาวย้อมด้วยเลือดสดใหม่

"ถ้าเขาไม่ให้ของขวัญเธอบ้าง แปลว่าเขาแค่อยากเอาเธอแค่ชั่วครั้งชั่วคราว"

ดูสอนเด็กสิ...

"หรือไม่ก็แค่ครั้งเดียว"

"ฮึ่ย!" แดเนียลวางแก้วกระทบโต๊ะ ท่าทางเวลาโกรธเหมือนจิลไม่มีผิด

สมเป็นลูกแม่

"หึ หึ เขาไม่โทรหาเธอใช่ไหมล่ะ" ฮันท์หมุนแก้ว ดมกลิ่น ดื่มช้าๆ

\-------------------------------------

จิลมานั่งอยู่ที่สำนักงานทนายความ เขาโทรหาทนายตามนามบัตรที่มาร์คให้มา จากนั้นคุยไปคุยมาก็ถูกเชิญมาหา

"ผมไม่รู้เรื่องการหย่ามากนัก แต่มันก็เหมือนจดทะเบียนใช่ไหม เซ็นแกร๊กๆ แต่ผมอยากฟ้องหย่า เอาให้เขาหมดตัวไปเลย!"

จริงๆ คืออยากเอาเข้าคุก แต่ฮันเตอร์ทำเขาแสบที่ตั้งกล้องเอาคืน แล้วเขาก็ประมาทโดนเก็บภาพไว้ได้ ไว้หาภาพเจอเมื่อไหร่ค่อยเล่นเรื่องเอาเข้าคุก!

อัลเฟรดเห่าโฮ่งๆ เป็นลูกคู่กับแม่

จิลซาบซึ้งใจว่าทนายคนนี้ใจดีมาก ให้เอาหมาเข้ามาในสำนักงานได้

โจเอลให้คำปรึกษานกน้อยที่ร้องเจื้อยแจ้วตรงหน้า ปากเล็กๆ น่ารักน่าชิม ตาหวานฉ่ำวางอยู่ในเบ้าตาลึกพอประมาณ จมูกสวย...น่ามองไปถึงกระดูกอ่อนของดั้ง หน้าผากรับกัน รวมไปถึงศีรษะด้านข้างก็ทุยน่ามอง

แหม...เป็นกะโหลกที่สวยไม่เลว

"คุณทนายครับๆ" จิลโบกมือตรงหน้า

"ครับ" โจเอลประสานนิ้วที่ซ่อนไว้ในถุงมือหนังเข้าด้วยกัน "คุณหย่าได้แน่นอน ผมจะจัดการให้"

"ว้าว!" จิลดีใจจนออกนอกหน้า

 _อุ๊ย นกน้อยกระพือปีก_ โจเอลคิด

"จริงหรือครับ แต่เขาไม่ยอมหย่า ผมจะเอาเรื่องไหนไปฟ้องเล่นงานเขาดี"

โจเอลยิ้ม... "เขาเคยทำร้ายคุณไหม"

จิลทำท่าคิดหนัก "เอ่อ...ไม่เคย แต่บีบคอตอนมีเซ็กซ์นับมั้ย"

ทนายหนุ่มเอียงคอ "นับครับ" เขากำลังจะบอกเป็นนัยพอดีว่าเรื่องอย่างนั้นก็นับ

"จริงเหรอครับ" จิลเกาแก้มด้วยความเขิน

"ผมขออนุญาตดูรอยหน่อยนะครับ"

จิลเอาผ้าพันคอลงให้โจเอลดูที่คอ มีรอยฝ่ามือชัด เพราะเพิ่งถูกบีบเมื่อคืน

โจเอลจึงถอดถุงมือข้างหนึ่ง เอานิ้วเปลือยไล้ตามรอยแดง จากนั้นก็ขออนุญาตถ่ายภาพรวมไว้ในหลักฐานการทำร้ายร่างกาย

อา...นกน้อยแสบเสียด้วย

“เสียดายที่คุณอาบน้ำแล้ว ถ้ามีการทำร้ายร่างกาย คุณควรรีบแจ้งตำรวจ เขาจะคุณไปโรงพยาบาลและเก็บหลักฐานที่เอาผิดสามีคุณได้ชัดเจนกว่านี้”

จิลไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าทำแบบนั้นได้ด้วย แต่เขาคงไม่กล้าเรียกตำรวจมาจับตัวเองด้วยหรอก "คือจริงๆ ผมมีรูปเขากับชู้นะ แต่เขาดันมีรูปผมกับคนที่ผมควงมาเอาคืนเขา มันก็เลยใช้ไม่ได้" จิลพูดแบบไม่ลงรายละเอียด "ถ้ารอยมือนี่ใช้ได้ก็จะดีมาก"

"เรื่องคุณกับคู่ควง ถ้าคุณฟ้องเขา เขาก็ต้องงัดมาสู้แน่ เพราะฉะนั้นผมขอหลักฐานที่เขานอกใจคุณชิ้นนั้นด้วยนะครับ ตอนนี้เรามีเป้าหมายเดียวกันแล้ว"

 _...คุณนี่น่ารักจริงๆ_ โจเอลคิด

"เอ่อ" จิลลังเลกับคำว่างัดมาสู้ เพราะภาพของเขามันไม่ใช่แค่ภาพคู่ควงธรรมดาอะสิ

"มีปัญหาหรือครับ" ทนายถาม

จิลกระแอม เอาสองมือปิดหูอัลเฟรด

"คือมันเป็นภาพ...เอ่อ...ไหนๆ คุณก็จะเป็นทนายของผม คือผมยอมรับตรงๆ เลยว่ามันเป็นภาพผมช่วยตัวเอง แต่คู่ควงไม่ได้ทำอะไรน่ะ ผมเลยไม่ต้องการให้ภาพนั้นออกสื่อ"

จิลหน้าแดงแปร๊ดเมื่อพูดจบ

"อา..." โจเอลลูบปาก _อยากเห็นจังเลย..._

"ยังไงถ้าคุณออกหมัด เขาก็ต้องฮุกกลับ ถึงเขาจะรักคุณมาก แต่ในชั้นศาลไม่มีคำว่าผัวเมียหรอกครับ มีแต่คำว่าศัตรู"

"ฮึ่ม งั้นผมก็ยิ่งต้องเอาภาพหลุดของผมคืนมาจากเขาให้ได้!" จิลคิดว่าจะไปลองค้นคอมพิวเตอร์ของฮันท์ดู

แต่ก่อนอื่น...

"เอ่อ แล้วค่าปรึกษา" จิลต้องถามราคาก่อน

"ครั้งนี้ผมไม่คิดเงิน" โจเอลยิ้มการค้า

ว้าว! จิลมองอย่างซาบซึ้ง เขาจับมือทนาย เขย่าๆ "ขอบคุณครับๆ"

อุ...นกน้อยจ๋า มือนิ่มๆ นี่ถ้าทำเรื่องบัดสีจะเป็นยังไงนะ

"แต่ผมพูดตามตรงนะ" โจเอลแสร้งทำหน้าลำบากใจ

"ครับ อะไรเหรอครับ" จิลใจเต้นตุ๊มๆ ต่อมๆ แล้ว ปัญหาของเขาคือเขาไม่ได้ทำงานหาเงินเอง ก็เลยคิดมากเรื่องเงิน...ถ้าทนายบอกว่ามันแพงมากละก็...

“สิ่งที่ผมกำลังจะพูดต่อไปนี้เป็นสิ่งที่ผิดจรรยาบรรณมาก ผมอยากชวนคุณไปดินเนอร์ ถ้าคุณไม่รังเกียจ"

เอ๋...จิลจับมือทนายค้างอยู่ หน้าแดง

"คุณจีบผมเหรอ" จิลปล่อยมือ

"ไม่มีทางชัดเจนไปกว่านี้อีกแล้วครับ"

"คือ เอาจริงๆ นะ ผมอยากไปมาก แต่..." _...แต่คนที่จีบผมคนล่าสุดเพิ่งโดนผมทุบกะโหลกเละไปเอง..._ "แต่สามีผมโมโหร้าย...ผมกลัวคุณจะมีอันตราย"

"แค่อาหารมื้อเดียวครับ ผมไม่ตื๊อคุณหรอก" โจเอลดูสบายๆ ดูรับมือกับเรื่องแบบนี้บ่อย

_ถ้าคุณตายผมไม่ทุบกะโหลกคุณนะ ผมไม่อยากบดเนื้อ ผมอยากได้ทนาย_

"อืม..." จิลคิดสะระตะว่าเขายังต้องพึ่งทนายคนนี้ เขาต้องหาแฟนใหม่ไปควงเย้ยฮันเตอร์ แล้วหมอนี่ก็ไม่ได้ดูช่างตื้อแบบกิลเลียน (ที่กลายเป็นปุ๋ยไปแล้ว) แค่กินข้าวสักมื้อก็น่าจะโอเค ถึงโดนถ่ายภาพคู่ก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเกินเลย

"ถ้าแค่ดินเนอร์..." แล้วจิลก็โอเคจนได้

"แค่ดินเนอร์" โจเอลยิ้มกว้าง เขาพาเหยื่อ (มั้ง...) ไปกินอาหารร้านที่เป็นส่วนตัวมาก มีระดับ ปลอดภัยจากการคุกคาม ที่สำคัญ แพง-ระ-ยับ

"ฝากอัลเฟรดไว้ได้ด้วยหรือครับ" จิลเป็นห่วงลูก

"ได้สิ ที่นี่เขามีส่วนรับฝากสัตว์เลี้ยง สปาฟรี"

 _โอ้โห_ _!_ หน้าจิลเป็นประกาย

โจเอลดันหลังจิลอย่างสุภาพ ถ้าฮันท์จะได้รูปถ่ายละก็ต้องไวมาก จากสำนักงานทนายความมาถึงร้านนี้ จิลนั่งรถฟิล์มดำ ระยะเวลาเข้าร้านแค่ห้าวินาที โจเอลรอบคอบเสมอ อะไรที่ทำให้เขาเดือดร้อนภายหลังไม่เอาหรอก แต่บางครั้งก็ตื่นเต้นดี

ทว่าตอนที่พวกเขาจะเดินเข้าไป ก็มีคนเดินสวนออกมาพอดี ชายที่เดินสวนออกมามีผมสีทองสวยที่สีเข้มกว่าจิลหนึ่งเฉด เขาสวมแว่นตากันแดดยี่ห้อหรู เสื้อผ้าที่ดูก็รู้ว่าเป็นแฟนชั่นนิสต้า พอชายคนนั้นหยุดมองจิล เขาก็ถอดแว่นกันแดด เผยให้เห็นใบหน้าที่ทั้งสวยและหล่อคมคาย

"โจเอล?" ชายหนุ่มที่มีความสูงและรูปร่างพอๆ กับจิลทัก

"ฟรานซิส"

"คุณคนนี้คือ" ฟรานหันไปทางคู่เดทของโจเอล

"คู่เดทครับ" โจเอลสุภ๊าพสุภาพ แต่ตาบอกว่า ‘นายอย่ายุ่งน่า’

"เจเรไมน์ครับ" จิลแนะนำตัวเอง

ฟรานซิสหรี่ตา เขาไม่ยอมออกจากประตู จิลกับโจเอลก็เลยเดินเข้าไปไม่ได้

"ผมขอทางหน่อยนะครับ" โจเอลวางแผนมาดี ไม่สู้เหตุบังเอิญ

ฟรานสูดลมหายใจ เขาลังเลระหว่างว่านี่เหยื่อคนใหม่หรือคู่เดทจริงๆ เลยส่งนามบัตรให้จิล

 _จะทำอะไรอีก_ โจเอลมองฟรานซิสอย่างรำคาญที่เข้ามายุ่งเรื่องของเขา

"เพื่อนโจเอลก็คือเพื่อนผม นี่นามบัตรของผมนะครับ" ฟรานยิ้มพิมพ์ใจ

โว้ยยยย โจเอลหน้าบึ้งสนิท คำรามในใจว่าทำอะไรเหยื่อคนใหม่ไม่ได้แล้วละสิ

จิลรับมา พออ่านชื่อแล้วก็จำได้ "คุณคือกาลิฟิอานาคิสคนนั้น!" จิลก็ว่า ราศีแบบนี้น่าจะเป็นคนดังไม่ก็ดารา

"ใช่ เขาคือฟรานซิส กาลิฟิอานาคิส เพื่อนรักของผม" โจเอลประชด มองแบบ ‘ฉันจะมาเอานายแทนเด็กนี่แล้วกัน หมดอารมณ์ทำอะไร จะพามาดินเนอร์ทำไม เบื่อแล้ว’

ฟรานถลึงตาใส่โจเอลบ้าง "ผมไปละครับ มีคนอารมณ์ไม่ดีถ้าผมอยู่ ถ้ามีปัญหาอะไรกับโจเอลก็โทรหาผมได้" แล้วก็เดินฉับไปเลย เขาไล่ก็ไป

จิลมองตาม ทำไมเขารู้สึกว่าบรรยากาศมาคุวะ

โจเอลกะจะคั่วสนุกๆ ซะหน่อย _อด อด อด_

"เขาดูไม่พอใจที่ผมมากับคุณนะ" จิลหันไปถาม คันปากอยากถามว่าพวกคุณเป็นแฟนกันเหรอ

"เข้าไปข้างในกันเถอะ" ทนายความตัดบท

พวกเขาเลยเดินเข้าไปข้างในแทน ก็เป็นดินเนอร์ที่อร่อยดี แต่ทนายคู่เดทขรึมไปหน่อย

"ถ้าคุณกลัวเขาโกรธ คุณจะโทรไปง้อเขาก็ได้นะ ผมไม่ว่า" จิลกินเรียบร้อย

หา? ใครจะง้อฟรานซิส คนฟังตาโตใหญ่

"ผมกับเขาไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกันครับ"

"คุณดูเครียดมากหลังจากเจอเขา" จิลตั้งข้อสังเกต

แหงสิ ผมเกือบได้คุณแล้ว ถ้าคุณเป็นอะไรไป ฟรานซิสเช็กแน่ แล้วผมก็จะไม่มีชีวิตอันสงบสุขอีก โจเอลคิดในใจ

"เครียดๆ แบบนี้คู่เดทเครียดตามนะครับ" จิลยิ้มแย้ม

"ขอโทษครับ ผมไม่ได้เดทมานาน เกร็งไปหน่อย" ทนายความแกล้งยิ้มประหม่า แบบควรได้ถ้วยการแสดง

"งั้นผมทำให้คุณหายเกร็งเอาไหม" จิลยิ้มๆ อีก

"หืม"

"ผมมีเคล็ดลับแก้เครียด" จิลโน้มตัวเข้ามา พูดเสียงกระซิบกระซาบ

"ยังไงครับ"

พออีกฝ่ายเอียงหูมา จิลก็งับติ่งหูเบา แล้วก็ถอยตัวออกมา

เจเรไมน์...นิสัยเสียออกมาอีกแล้ว นายไม่เข็ดเหรอ ครั้งก่อนก็เพราะนิสัยนี้นายถึงชวนกิลเลียนไปที่บ้าน...

โจเอลได้กลิ่น...กลิ่นของนักล่า แต่คนตรงหน้านี่อย่างกับกวางที่ไม่รู้เดียงสาอะไร...

อืม...น่าสนใจ

เขาเปลี่ยนสีหน้าเป็นยิ้มเขิน หน้าแดง ทำให้จิลหน้าแดงตาม แล้วก็ยิ้มกว้าง

"กินอะไรอีกไหมครับ" โจเอลถามหลังพวกเขาเพิ่งจัดการฟูลครอสท์ไป

"สามีผมนะ พาผมไปกินข้าวนอกบ้านนับครั้งได้" จิลบ่นอย่างเป็นกันเองแล้ว "แต่เชื่อผมสิ เขาพาชู้วัยรุ่นไปกินข้าวบ่อยจะตาย"

"น่าโมโหนะครับ"

จิลทุบโต๊ะ พูดจริงจัง "ใช่! ไม่ยุติธรรมเลยใช่ไหม ผมดีใจมากเลยนะที่มีคนชวนมากินข้าว"

"ผมก็ดีใจที่คุณตอบรับ" ทั้งคู่เริ่มจัดการของหวาน และโจเอลอารมณ์ดีแล้ว

"ขอบคุณมากครับ ผมบอกตรงๆ นะ ผมต้องหาสามีใหม่ที่ดีกว่าคนเดิมให้ได้ แต่ผมไม่คิดจับคุณหรอกนะ ผมแค่บอกไว้ก่อนว่าทำไมผมชวนง่าย" จิลพูดแล้วกินเครมบรูเล่ เปลือกน้ำตาลของร้านนี้หวานน้อยๆ กรุบกรอบใช้ได้เลย น่าจะทำกินที่บ้านบ้าง เพราะฮันท์เองก็ชอบกินเหมือนกัน...

จิลอมช้อน เบ้ปากเมื่อเผลอนึกถึงฮันเตอร์

"ว้า" โจเอลทิ้งหางตาลง "ผมไม่อยู่ในตัวเลือก"

"คนเก่าที่ผมเดทด้วย ผมสตาร์ทไวไปหน่อย แล้วคุณก็เป็นทนาย มันคงไม่เหมาะที่เราจะเดทกันระหว่างผมฟ้องหย่านะครับ" จิลแก้ตัว

"ผมเข้าใจครับ"

จิลเห็นโจเอลพูดว่าเข้าใจ แต่สีหน้าดูไม่เข้าใจเลยจึงลดเสียงลง "เอาจริงๆ อีกรอบนะ ฮันเตอร์บอกจะฆ่าผู้ชายทุกคนที่ผมเดทด้วย และผมยังต้องการทนายเจ๋งๆ อย่างคุณอยู่"

โจเอลหัวเราะ ฆ่าเหรอ ดี มาเลยมา เขาจะได้หาความชอบธรรมในการชำแหละคน คิดเสียว่าป้องกันตัว

แล้วจิลก็ชวนคุยเรื่องอื่นต่อ จนได้เวลากลับนั่นละ โจเอลจึงถามว่าจะให้เขาไปส่งที่ไหน

"เอ..." จิลที่เอามือลูบๆ พุงอัลเฟรดอยู่คิด เจ้าหมาตัวโปรดได้กินจนอิ่มแปล้แล้ว

"จริงๆ แถวนี้ใกล้บ้านผมมาก ผมติดรถไปลงถนนครีตได้ไหม" จิลกะว่าลงแล้วเดินเข้าบ้าน ยังไงเวลานี้ฮันเตอร์ก็ยังไม่กลับจากที่ทำงาน

"ได้สิครับ" โจเอลตอบ

แต่พวกเขาจูบกันบนรถ โจเอลทำเป็นเขิน แต่รู้สึกว่าถ้าไม่เอากำไรหน่อยเสียดายเวลาแย่ อีกอย่างเขาก็ไม่ใช่พ่อพระด้วย

"อะ เอ่อ" จิลก็เขิน แต่นี่เขินจริง เพราะฮันเตอร์ก็ไม่ใช่แนวนุ่มนวล เขาถูกจูบแก้ม จูบปากเบาๆ

 _ไม่ๆ ห้ามคั่วทนาย เรายังต้องการเขาเป็นทนาย_ จิลคิด แต่กลิ่นหอมของโจเอลกลับทำให้เขาเคลิ้มนิดๆ มันไม่ใช่น้ำหอมธรรมดา แต่เป็นน้ำหอมผสมกลิ่นที่กระตุ้นกำหนัดบางอย่าง กับนิ้วมือที่ลูบไล้จนทำให้รู้สึกดี

"อืม...อา" กว่าจะรู้ตัวจิลก็จิกต้นขาอีกฝ่ายแล้วจูบดูดดื่มแล้ว ไม่ทันรู้ตัวว่ากลิ่นที่กระตุ้นอารมณ์เขาคือกลิ่นเลือดที่ติดตัวทนายคนนี้แบบซึมเข้าผิวหนัง

โจเอลเอนเบาะลง ปกติเขาไม่ชอบความไม่ประณีต แต่ในกรณีนี้โอเค เขาเล้าโลมนกน้อย ฟังเสียงหวานๆ โดยที่มือก็กำลังจะจัดการปลดเสื้อผ้าเหยื่อ

ฝ่ายจิลก็กำลังเคลิ้มๆ กับกลิ่น จนมีเสียงปึง! ใส่กระจกหน้ารถนั่นละ

จิลสะดุ้งเฮือก!

 _อะ-ไร-อีก_ _!_ โจเอลหงุดหงิด

กระจกหน้ารถของทนายเป็นรอยร้าวแบบใยแมงมุม

_รถ-ฉัน!_

"ฟิล์มดำมันไม่ได้ติดหน้ารถเนอะ..." จิลยิ้มแหย

โจเอลรูดซิปกางเกง ผลุนผลันลงจากรถเพื่อสำรวจความเสียหาย ตอนนี้สัญญาณกันขโมยดังลั่น อัลเฟรดที่นั่งบนเบาะหลังเห่าขรม

ส่วนคนที่ยืนทะมึนอยู่นอกรถคือ ฮันเตอร์...

โจเอลมองแบบไม่เป็นมิตร มองแบบที่สัตว์นักล่าจ้องกันและกัน แต่โจเอลไม่มีวันลงมือก่อน และฮันเตอร์ก็ไม่ทำในที่แจ้ง

จิลจัดเสื้อผ้าแล้วลงจากรถ พร้อมกับพาอัลเฟรดลงมาด้วย "ฮันท์! นี่ทนายของฉัน เขาจะช่วยจัดการเรื่องหย่า" จิลเข้ามาแทรก ส่วนอัลเฟรดกลัวหงอ กลัวทั้งพ่อทั้งเพื่อนใหม่ของแม่

"ทนายนอนกับเมียคนอื่นเรอะ!?!" ฮันท์ตะคอกดังลั่นถนนเลย

จิลเอามือปิดหู "ไม่ได้นอนกัน นายเข้าใจผิดแล้ว"

โจเอลมีรอยเส้นเลือดขึ้น เพราะเขาเกลียดการตกเป็นเป้าสายตา _หมอ-นี่! อา อา อา...ฉันจะเชือดแก_

ฮันท์กำหมัดพร้อมจะพุ่งเข้าใส่คนที่หวังเคลมเมียตัวเอง

"อย่านะ!" ทว่าเมียไม่เข้าข้าง...

จิลลนลาน เขารู้ว่าฮันท์ไม่ฆ่าคนในที่แจ้ง แต่ขืนโจเอลโดนชก แล้วโกรธจนเลิกทำคดีให้เขาละก็...

ฮันท์ไม่ทำทนาย

มั้ง...

แล้วหมาบ้าก็พุ่งเข้าใส่ชายที่ยืนสะโอดสะองอยู่

"หวา!" โจเอลปัดป้อง คิดในใจว่าจะเชือดตรงไหนดี เขาห่วยเรื่องต่อยตี แต่มีดนี่ไม่เป็นรองใคร

อัลเฟรดร้องงี้ดดดด จิลร้องห้าม "พอ-แล้ว!"

ฮันท์เอาหมัดกระแทกหน้า เขาไม่สนว่ามันเป็นทนาย หนึ่ง มันนอนกับเมียคนอื่น! สอง เมื่อกี้เขาเพิ่งทุบกระจกรถมันไป ทุบหน้ามันอีกนิดคงไม่ต่างกัน!

แต่พอฮันท์ผละออกมา หน้าอกเขากลับมีเลือดย้อมเป็นน้ำตก ส่วนโจเอลอยู่บนพื้น หวีดร้องหวาดกลัว มือปัดป้อง ถือมีดพกจิ๋ว

จิลอ้าปากค้าง "ฮันเตอร์!" เขาหันไปทางโจเอล แล้วก็มองสามี

ฮันท์นิ่งไป รู้สึกร้อนวูบที่โดนฟัน และรู้ทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายเล่นละคร มีดคมกริบ เล็กบางเหมือนมีดผ่าตัด ท่าถือนั่นก็...

จิลผวาเข้าไปกดบาดแผลบนหน้าอกให้ มันน่าเจ็บใจก็จริงที่เขาเป็นห่วงฮันเตอร์ แต่ก็เป็นห่วงจริงๆ นั่นแหละ "อย่ามัวแต่นิ่งสิ เลือดนายไหลออกมามากแล้ว!"

โจเอลยิ้มมุมปากให้แวบหนึ่ง

อัลเฟรดวิ่งมาหาพ่อ ร้องงี้ดๆ ขณะที่จิลถอดผ้าพันคอของอัลเฟรดมากดห้ามเลือดให้ แล้วก็หันไปหาโจเอล "คุณเป็นอะไรไหม"

เขาไม่รู้ว่าโจเอลเล่นละคร แต่โจเอลมีคนช่วยเยอะ ดูขวัญเสีย และไม่หันมามองจิลเลย

"อืม" ฮันท์นิ่วหน้า หัวเสียจัด หัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยงจะกลับบ้าน

_หงุดหงิด หงุดหงิด_

"ที่รัก กลับบ้านเถอะ" ฮันท์ยื่นมือเปื้อนเลือดให้จิล มีคนบอกว่าเขาควรไปหาหมอ แต่ฮันท์ปฏิเสธด้วยสายตาเย็นชา

"แต่เขายัง..." จิลชั่งใจระหว่างสามีกับทนาย มือยังกดที่แผลของฮันเตอร์อยู่

เห็นเมียจ๋าเป็นห่วงคนอื่น ฮันท์ก็เจ็บวูบ มองโจเอลแบบคาดโทษ แล้วก็เดินออกไปเลย เอาผ้าพันคอหมาที่ใช้กดแผลไปด้วย เขาเอาเสื้อแจ็กเก็ตปิดแผลอีกชั้น เรียกแท็กซี่กลับบ้าน

"ถนนครีต" ฮันเตอร์บอกแท็กซี่เสร็จก็ก้าวขึ้นรถ เลือดเหี้ยนี่ก็ยังไม่หยุดไหลสักที

"ฮันเตอร์!" จิลละล้าละลัง เขาตัดสินใจวิ่งตามฮันเตอร์ไป แต่เพราะลังเลก็เลยมาไม่ทัน ฮันเตอร์ขึ้นแท็กซี่ไปแล้ว กลายเป็นจิลกับอัลเฟรดวิ่งตามแท็กซี่ที่แล่นเอื่อยๆ

คนแถวนั้นมองจิลวิ่งจูงหมา ปากก็ร้องโวยวายว่า “ฮันเตอร์ๆ!” ไปตลอดทาง

คนขับแท็กซี่เป็นตาแก่ที่มองไม่เห็นคนวิ่งตาม ส่วนอัลเฟรดก็คิดว่าแม่พาวิ่งออกกำลังกาย...

 

\-------------------------------------

 

A/N เทใจให้อัลเฟรด เจ้าหมาน้อย ชอบอัลเฟรดมากเลยค่า แงๆ รักพ่อรักแม่เนอะ โอย อยากกอด อยากขยี้ขย้ำขนอวบๆ

 

 *สาระน่ารู้* (แต่จะไม่รู้ก็ได้)

ฟรานซิสกับโจเอลเป็นตัวละครหลักจาก Of Demon & Angel ค่ะ

 

คุณสามารถติดตามข่าวสารจากนิยายเรื่องอื่นๆ ของเราได้ที่ FB เพจ [ILLREI](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI)

จะทิ้ง Comment และขว้างปาหัวใจ (กดปุ่ม Kudos) ไว้ที่นี่หรือกลับไปคอมเมนต์ใน [เด็กดี](http://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/view.php?id=1364993) ก็ได้ค่า


	5. Jill & Hunter 05

ฮันท์กลับถึงบ้านก็เอาผ้าพันแผลลวกๆ แล้วเตะกลีบกุหลาบที่โรยบนพื้น เตะเทียนหอมทิ้ง มีไฟติดผ้าม่าน สปริงเกอร์สทำงาน ช่อดอกกุหลาบบนเตียงนอนห่อเหี่ยว

นี่ซื้อมาง้อ แต่ไม่ทันได้ง้อห่าเหวอะไรเลย

จิลหาทางกลับบ้านได้ในที่สุด เขามีเหงื่อท่วมตัว เพราะวิ่งไล่ตามจนรถลับสายตาไปแล้วจึงนึกได้ว่าควรนั่งแท็กซี่ตาม ทางเข้าบ้านเละ เมื่อเปิดประตูบ้านเข้ามาก็ได้ยินเสียงทำลายข้าวของดังมาจากด้านใน

อัลเฟรดหางตก ร้องงี้ดหลบที่ขาแม่อย่างขวัญเสีย

ภายในบ้านเละมากกว่า มีรอยไหม้บนพรม สปริงเกอร์เพิ่งหยุดทำงาน พรมไหม้และเปียก กรอบรูปบนผนังโดนทุบแตก

จิลน้ำตาคลอเลย...

เมื่อตามร่องรอยการทำลายไปก็พบฮันท์ยืนทะมึนอยู่ในห้องนอนที่มีซากดอกกุหลาบกับข้อความสะท้อนแสงน่ารักที่เขียนบนกำแพงว่า ‘รักเจเรไมน์นะครับ’ ซึ่งแดเนียลช่วยทำ บอกว่าต้องงี้แหละ แม่ถึงจะปลื้ม

ตอนแรกจิลคิดจะขอโทษฮันเตอร์ แต่พอเห็นหน้าคนทะมึนเขาก็กลืนน้ำลาย เกิดทิฐิขึ้นมาอีกรอบ

ฮันท์หันมาช้าๆ ยังกับมัจจุราช ย่างสามขุมหาเมียรัก ทำให้ข้อความบนผนังดูเหมือนแสงที่เรืองอยู่ในนรก

"นาย...ทำแผลดีๆ ก่อนไหม" จิลมองผ้าพันแผลบนหน้าอกสามี

ทว่ามือแกร่งดึงเขาไปใกล้ แล้วประคองแก้มแบบไม่เบาเท่าไหร่ จับให้จ้องตาสีทึมเทา

"ฮันท์ แผลนายต้องเย็บดีๆ ก่อนนะ" จิลหลบตา

"จะรักและดูแลจนวันตายใช่ไหมที่รัก" ฮันเตอร์บอก

"นายอย่าหาเรื่องนะ เจ็บก็ทำแผล ไม่ใช่มาอาละวาด" จิลจ้องตาเหมือนโดนสะกิดต่อมโกรธ

"ไม่! ฉันเป็นผัวนาย! ฉันมีสิทธิ์โกรธ!"

"คำสาบานมันหมดอายุตั้งแต่ตอนที่นายเอาคู่ขามานอนบนเตียงของฉันแล้ว!" ห่วงได้ไม่เท่าไหร่ จิลก็ชวนทะเลาะอีกแล้ว "ฉันก็โดนนายนอกใจ ทำไมฉันจะโกรธไม่ได้!"

ฮันท์กลอกตา

"นายนอนกับคนอื่นตั้งเยอะ แล้วทำไมฉันนอนบ้างไม่ได้!"

"นายขาดฉันไม่ได้หรอก ฉันก็ขาดนายไม่ได้เหมือนกันเจเรไมน์" ฮันท์อุ้มจิลไปวางโครมบนเตียงแล้วฉีกเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองออก ยัดไขควงใส่มืออีกฝ่าย "แทงสิ! แล้วหายกัน!"

จิลมือสั่น เขาไม่ชอบให้ฮันเตอร์โกรธ เพราะโกรธแล้วเหมือนเด็กเกเรที่พูดไม่รู้เรื่อง

"ไม่เอา นายต้องเย็บแผล! แล้วฉันอยากหย่า ฉันไม่ได้อยากแทงนาย!" จิลโมโหก็โมโห ห่วงก็ห่วง

"ไม่หย่า!"

จิลวางไขควงแล้วผวาไปหากล่องพยาบาล "ฉันจะฉีดยาชาให้นาย!" บ้านนี้เวลามีแผลส่วนมากก็รักษากันเองได้

"เจเรไมน์!" มัจจุราชป่ายมือจะคว้าเอว

"ฉันจะทำแผลให้นาย!" เป็นเมียฮันเตอร์ต้องเป็นนักวิ่งวิบากด้วย จิลใช้สกิลหลบหลีกขั้นสูงสุด คว้ากล่องพยาบาลได้ก็สวมถุงมือยาง หาเข็มปลอดเชื้อที่ซีลอยู่ในซอง ฉีกซองแล้วปักเข็มฉีดยาใส่ขวดยาชาสีทึบ

"จิล!" มัจจุราชมาโน่นแล้ว

จิลหันมา "ทำแผลก่อนแล้วค่อยพูดกันน่า"

ฮันเตอร์คว้าเอวจิลได้แล้ว เขากอดแน่น ขอร้อง "ไม่เอา...ไม่ทิ้งกัน"

จิลไม่เสี่ยงปักเข็มลงไปเลยเพราะกลัวฮันเตอร์ดิ้นแล้วเข็มหักคาเนื้อ จะเป็นเรื่องมากกว่าเดิม เขาแยกไม่ออกว่าอีกฝ่ายหอบหรือสะอื้น และอ้อมกอดของฮันท์ก็ดูไม่แข็งแรงเหมือนเคย คงเป็นเพราะเสียเลือดมาก

"ฮึ่ย!" จิลหันไปจูบ รอจนอีกฝ่ายนิ่งแล้วเอาสำสีชุบแอลกอฮอล์เช็ดข้างแผล ปักยาชาลงไป ฉีด แล้วดันให้นอนหงายบนเตียง

"ผิดไปแล้วเมียจ๋า" ฮันท์รับจูบแบบตัวสั่น น้ำตาไหล สงบลง ไม่ก็ชาเนี่ยแหละ

จิลหอบแรงๆ คว้ากรรไกรในกล่องพยาบาลมาตัดผ้าพันแผลที่พันลวกๆ ออก "เงียบๆ อย่าร้อง" เขาเอาแอลกอฮอส์เช็ดรอบปากแผลและอุปกรณ์ มันจะแสบแต่ก็ดีกว่าติดเชื้อ และยาชาก็คงเริ่มออกฤทธิ์แล้ว

จิลนั่งข้างฮันท์ ให้อีกฝ่ายเอาผ้าก็อซสะอาดกดห้ามเลือดแล้วเย็บแผล

ฮันท์มองเมียรัก...ใครก็สู้ทูนหัวไม่ได้

เขาไม่กระดุกกระดิก และให้เย็บดีๆ

จิลตั้งใจทำแผล หน้าตาจริงจัง "กัดผ้าไว้ถ้าเจ็บ ทนนิดนะ" เขาเอาผ้าให้ฮันท์กัด ฉีดยาชาเพิ่ม โจเอลกรีดได้ยาว ลึก และเรียบมาก พอทำเสร็จจิลก็เช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาให้ฮันท์ที่เหงื่อออกท่วม

ฮันท์รู้สึกมึน เห็นจิลเป็นภาพย้วยๆ

"ขอโทษนะ ฉันไม่นึกว่าเขาจะกรีดนาย" จิลคิดว่าต้องระวังเรื่องแผลติดเชื้อ เลยให้ฮันท์กินยาแก้อักเสบกับยาแก้ปวดกันไว้ก่อน

"มัน...เป็นแบบพวกเรา" ฮันท์ซบ อ้อนเมีย

"ไม่จริงน่า" จิลลูบผมคนป่วย...ถ้าจริงฮันท์ก็เกือบตายแล้ว

ฮันท์กอดเอวจิล เล่าให้ฟังเรื่องมีดพก ใครจะพกมีดแบบนั้น มันเหมือนมีดผ่าตัดที่เอาไว้กรีดคนมากกว่า

"ฉันแค่อยากหย่า ไม่ได้อยากให้นายตาย" จิลน้ำตาร่วงผล็อยๆ เพราะเขาพาโจเอลมา ฮันท์ถึงได้โดนกรีด

"ฉันผิดไปแล้วจริงๆ ยกโทษให้สามีคนนี้ด้วย" ฮันเตอร์ฉวยโอกาสขออภัยโทษความผิดทั้งหมดเสียเลย

"ไม่!" จิลผู้เด็ดขาดปาดน้ำตา

"โธ่...ที่รัก" ฮันท์ยกมือลูบแก้มชื้นๆ ของจิล

"เรื่องนั้นกับเรื่องนี้เป็นคนละเรื่องกัน นายไม่ต้องมาฉวยโอกาส" จิลรู้นิสัยฮันเตอร์ดี "ไม่งั้นนายก็เอาเทปของฉันในห้องน้ำมา"

"ไม่" ฮันท์ก็รู้นิสัยเจเรไมน์ดี

"เห็นไหม" จิลจ้องเขม็ง "ฉันจะไปทำความสะอาดบ้านที่ใครบางคนพังไว้"

ฮันท์ไม่ยอมลง แต่มีฤทธิ์ได้ครู่เดียวเขาก็หลับ เรียกว่าสลบดีกว่า ไร้พิษภัยเหมือนเด็กแรกเกิด

จิลไปทำความสะอาดบ้านไปก็บ่นไป บ่นฮันท์นั่นแหละ! แต่ก็ทำเสียสะอาดเรี่ยมเร้เรไร เขาถือถังน้ำมาดูข้อความบนผนัง จ้องแบบเหม่อๆ แล้วก็เช็ดออก จากนั้นค่อยจัดการตัวเองกับอัลเฟรดให้สะอาดแล้วพาลูกไปนอน

น่าเสียดายที่จิลไม่เห็นว่า นอกจากกุหลาบ ฮันท์ยังซ่อนแหวนเพชรไว้แถวๆ หัวเตียงด้วย

‘กุหลาบสีเลือด เซ็กซ์ดีๆ แหวนเพชรสักวง’

ฮันท์ง้อแบบสิ้นหวังนี่นา เพราะเขารู้จักจิลดีว่าเป็นคนหัวดื้อแบบหัวชนฝา ถ้าจะหย่าก็คือหย่า เอาช้างมาฉุดก็ไม่อยู่

จิลมานั่งข้างฮันท์ที่สลบ ไม่มีตาแข็งๆ ดุๆ คอยจ้องแล้ว เขาเอานิ้วเกลี่ยเส้นผมสีเข้มที่ปรกใบหน้าหล่อกระชากใจ แม้ปากจะซีดเหมือนซอมบี้ไปหน่อยก็เถอะ "นายไม่เข้าใจเหรอ นายก็ง้อฉันแค่ตอนนี้ พอฉันดีนายก็ออกไปคั่วเด็กอีกนั่นแหละ ฉันไม่รอให้มันเกิดหรอก"

เขาลูบหน้าลูบตาฮันเตอร์ นอนข้างๆ แล้วก็ร้องไห้ สะอื้นจนหมอนชุ่ม จากนั้นก็นอนกอดแขนฮันท์ไว้

_พี่ชายข้างบ้านที่ทำให้ใจเต้น จะเอาเขากลับมายังไง..._

แดเนียลแอบแวะมาดู แต่เห็นว่าวอดวายตั้งแต่กระถางต้นไม้หน้าทางเข้าบ้านก็รีบกลับไปที่บาร์

\-----------------------------------------

ฮันท์รู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็มาอยู่ที่โรงพยาบาลแล้ว เขารีบดึงเข็มออกเลย! ตกใจเพราะว่าเขาห้ามมีบันทึกด้านการแพทย์ ทว่าพอเห็นนั่งจิลนั่งหลับอยู่ข้างเตียงคนไข้ก็สงบลง

เขาใช้มือใหญ่ลูบศีรษะคนรัก ผมสีทองยังคงนุ่มมือเหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา

เขานอกใจเมียจ๋าได้ยังไงกัน...

"นายไม่ฟื้น เลือดก็ไม่หยุดไหล ฉันเลยพามาโรงพยาบาล หมอบอกว่านายถูกกรีดลึกมาก แค่เย็บปากแผลมันไม่ช่วย ต้องเย็บข้างในด้วย" จิลลืมตาแดงก่ำเพราะร้องไห้ทั้งคืน

"ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว" ฮันท์ปลอบ

"เป็นสิ!" จิลทุบพนักโลหะที่กั้นเตียง "ฉันอยากหย่า ไม่ได้อยากให้นายตาย!"

"...อีกละ เราจะซึ้งกันหน่อยได้ไหม" ฮันท์เริ่มขำ

"ไม่!" จิลตาแดงก่ำ ท่าทางอันตราย

"น่านะ นะครับ" นิ้วเล่นกับปากบึ้งๆ

"ฉันจะล่าคนที่กรีดนาย" จิลบอก จมูกก็แดง เหมือนกวางเรนเดียร์ สมใจฮันเตอร์แล้ว เมียออกล่า

"ไม่" ฮันท์บอก

"ใช่!"

"คนนี้ไม่ได้!" เขาเป็นห่วงจิล

"ได้สิ!" จิลกำนามบัตรของคนที่ได้จากร้านอาหาร เขาเตรียมแผนการไว้แล้ว

"ไปด้วยกัน!"

"ไม่ อย่ามายุ่ง!"

"ฉันไม่อยากเห็นนายตาย!" ฮันท์กำข้อมือจิล

"ใครบอกว่าฉันจะตาย!"

"มันอันตราย! ถึงนายไม่ล่า ฉันก็ล่า" ปกติฮันท์ไม่ห่วงเรื่องล่าเหยื่อนะ แต่นี่เป็นห่วงจิลมาก

\--------------------------------------------------

อีกด้านหนึ่ง โจเอลโทรหาฟรานซิส "ฟรานซิส ฉันต้องการคนคุ้มกัน"

"เพราะนายนอนกับเมียชาวบ้านมาเหรอ" ฟรานซิสที่กำลังแต่งตัวออกไปข้างนอกคุยโทรศัพท์ตอบ "เขาโทรมาฟ้องฉันแล้ว กำลังจะไปเจอ"

"เปล่า...หืม" โจเอลประหลาดใจ งงว่าเรื่องอะไร...นอนอะไร?

ฟรานไขกุญแจรถ ออกจากบริษัทพอดี "ฉันต้องวางแล้ว เขาโทรมาอีกแล้ว คราวนี้ฉันช่วยนายนะ"

ปิ๊ด

แล้วสายก็ตัดไป...

"ฉันเหยียบเท้าเจ้าพ่อมาเฉยๆ" โจเอลบอก แต่ฟรานไม่ได้ยินแล้ว แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆ นึกได้ว่า อ๋อ! นกน้อยนี่เอง ลืมไปเสียสนิทเลย...

\--------------------------------------------------

ฟรานซิสมาถึงจุดนัดพบในสวนสาธารณะประจำเมือง เขาลงจากรถ แต่ไม่เห็นใคร...จนกระทั่งโดนทุบศีรษะจากข้างหลังนั่นแหละ

ฟรานตัวชา เข่าทรุด เขาเจ็บจากท้ายทอยถึงกกหู จากนั้นก็โดนลากไปแบบมึนๆ

"อา..." _ซวยจริงด้วย ธุระของโจเอล_ ฟรานคิด

"นี่เมียฉัน" คนที่ทำฟรานซิสโดนหิ้วคอ

จิลตกใจ ไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่ามีคนที่สองเข้ามา

ฟรานซิสมากับอิกเนเชียส...อันที่จริงอิกเนเชียสต่างหากที่ตามฟรานซิสมา เพราะเห็นทำท่าลับๆ ล่อๆ เลยตามมาดีกว่า คงหาเรื่องใส่ตัวอีกแน่ๆ

แล้วก็จริง

จิลศอกใส่คนที่ดึงหลังคอเขา ทว่าคนคนนั้นหลบได้ก่อนที่จะโดนตัวแค่หนึ่งจังหวะ

ฮึ่ม! จิลมองฟรานซิส มองคนที่มาใหม่ หันมาเจอเต็มๆ ก็สบกับตาสีเทาที่เหมือนของฮันท์

"ฉันจะหักแขนนายแค่ข้างเดียว แล้วไปซะ"

กร็อบ! พูดยังไม่ทันจบเลยจิลก็โดนหักแขนเสียแล้ว

"โอ๊ย!" จิลร้องลั่นแต่ไม่ยอมหนี ตาแดงๆ มองคนที่หักแขนเขาแบบจนตรอก

ฟรานที่ยังร้าวไปทั้งศีรษะได้ยินเสียงพูดคุยไม่ชัด มาชัดเอาตอนที่มีเสียงคนร้องลั่น แต่ก็ขยับตัวกลับมาดูไม่ไหว

อิกเนเชียสโยนจิลทิ้ง แล้วอุ้มฟรานซิสกลับบ้าน แถมยังทำหน้าแบบคนทำความดีมีประกายตาภูมิใจว่า ‘ฟรานซิส ฉันไม่ได้ฆ่าใคร ฉันแค่หักแขนคนที่มาทำร้ายนาย ชมฉันหน่อย’

จิลนั่งซุกตัวข้างม้านั่งในสวนสาธารณะ แผนการจับตัวประกันล้มเหลวอย่างง่ายดายจนน่าอนาจ...

เขามือตกเหรอ เขาว่าจะจับคนรักของโจเอลมาล่อโจเอลออกมา แผนมันควรเป็นแบบนั้น แล้วทำไมเขามานั่งแขนหักในสวนสาธารณะแบบนี้!

จิลน้ำตาร่วงผล็อยๆ ขณะที่มือถือของเขาสั่นอย่างบ้าคลั่ง เพราะฮันท์โทรตามเป็นสิบๆ สาย

จิลรับมือถือ พูดด้วยเสียงสั่นๆ "ฉันยังอยู่ดี ยังไม่ตาย" แต่ถึงตายก็ไม่ยอมบอกว่าแขนหักหรอก

"ที่รัก!" ฮันท์หนีออกจากโรงพยาบาลมาตามหาจิลที่แอบหนีเขาไปตอนหมอมาตรวจแผลบนหน้าอก สมาร์ตโฟนระบุพิกัดได้กว้างๆ อยู่แล้ว เขาจึงตามมาถึงสวนสาธารณะประจำเมืองได้ ระหว่างตามหาฮันท์รู้สึกเหมือนหัวใจถูกบีบ แต่พอจิลรับสายค่อยคลายลง

"อยู่ที่ไหน ไม่ร้องไห้นะ"

"ฉันสบายดี" จิลกลั้นสะอื้น

"ไม่ทำเป็นเก่ง" ฮันท์ดุ

"สบายดีก็สบายดีสิ" จิลปล่อยโฮ ลุกขึ้นเดินโซเซ

"กฎข้อแรก ไม่ทำเป็นเก่ง ยอมรับตัวเอง" ฮันท์เป็นคนสอนจิลเรื่องการล่า

"วันนี้ฉันจะไปค้างบ้านมาร์ค พรุ่งนี้ฉันจะไปหาทนาย"

"ไม่เอาน่า" ฮันท์เดินตามหาจิลไปตามพิกัดในสมาร์ตโฟน

จิลปวดแขนจนไม่มีแรงพูดแล้ว จึงกดตัดสาย เขามันห่วย ทำอะไรก็ไม่สำเร็จสักอย่าง ขนาดจะล่ายังล่าไม่ได้เลย...แล้วก็ห่วยจนเดินมาเจอฮันท์จนได้

"นายมาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ไง"

"สมาร์ตโฟนมันมี...ใคร-ทำ!!!" ฮันท์บ้าเลือดอีกแล้ว พอโกรธจะตัวแดงแจ๋

"ล้มเอง..." จิลไม่กล้าบอกความผิดพลาดของตัวเอง

ทว่าฮันท์ไม่เชื่อ เข้ามาขอดู

"กลับโรงพยาบาลมั้ย นายกับฉันดูไม่ได้เลย" จิลเหงื่อหยดถึงปลายคางแล้ว

"กระดูกเคลื่อน" ฮันเตอร์โอบเมีย พาไปเรียกแท็กซี่กลับโรงพยาบาล ส่วนจิลก็ไม่ได้ขัดขืน เพราะเขาปวดแขนจนน้ำตาไหล

\--------------------------------------------------

ผ่านมาหลายวัน ทั้งสามีและภรรยาเข้าโรงพยาบาล ที่จิลแปลกใจคือกาลิฟิอานาคิสกลับไม่ตามมาเอาเรื่องเขา

คราวนี้ผลัดกันดูแล ฮันท์อยู่ข้างๆ จิล ถึงจะอยากออกไปตามหาคนที่หักแขนจิล แต่จิลสำคัญกว่า

แขนของจิลต้องเข้าเฝือกอ่อน ทำให้หยิบจับอะไรไม่ถนัด เขากินอาหารอ่อนที่ฮันท์ป้อนให้แบบเงียบๆ ปล่อยให้ฮันท์ลูบแก้ม เช็ดปากที่เปื้อนให้

"เราเป็นคนแปลกหน้าแล้วหรือ บอนนี่" ฮันเตอร์ถาม

"ช่างฉันเถอะน่า ไคลด์"

ฮันท์กัดฟันเมื่อได้ยินคำตอบ แต่จิลกำลังเหม่อ เขานึกถึงผู้ชายที่มีสายตาแบบเดียวกับฮันท์ ถ้ามีบอดี้การ์ดแบบนั้นอยู่ เขาคงเรียกฟรานซิส กาลิฟิอานาคิสออกมาไม่ได้แล้ว

ทว่าขณะกำลังคิดอยู่นั้นเองก็มีคนมาเคาะประตู ฮันเตอร์อาสาออกไปดูให้ เพราะพวกเขาอยู่ในห้องพิเศษที่มีบริเวณแยกออกเป็นสัดส่วน

เมื่อฮันเตอร์ไปเปิดประตูก็เจอชายผมทองที่สวมสูทสีขาวแบบพอดีตัว มีผ้าพันแผลที่ท้ายทอย เขาคือฟรานซิสที่ตามหลังมาด้วยหมีดำตัวโต

สามีของเจเรไมน์มองทั้งสองคนแบบไม่เป็นมิตร

อิกเนเชียสก็มองกลับแบบไม่เป็นมิตรเช่นกัน

พวกเขาเหมือนสัตว์ที่ไม่เป็นมิตรกับทั้งโลก ยกเว้นคู่ของตัวเอง

ฟรานชะงักเล็กน้อยเมื่อมีชายแปลกหน้าตัวโตมองเขาอย่างกินเลือดกินเนื้อ ดวงตาสีเทาของชายคนนี้ดูหนักอึ้งเหมือนหินบนหลุมศพ

...ดวงตาแบบเดียวกับอิกเนเชียส

"ขอโทษครับ ผมมาเยี่ยมคุณเจเรไมน์" ฟรานซิสเอ่ย

"ผมเป็นสามีของเขา" ฮันท์ตอบ "ยินดีที่ได้พบ คุณกาลิฟิอานาคิส คุณไรท์" ฮันท์รู้จักคนจากใต้ดินทั้งสองคน ใครจะไม่รู้จัก ‘สไควร์’ กับ ‘เฮดีส’ ละ ...ยกเว้นจิลที่ไม่ได้ก้าวเข้าไปเต็มตัว

"ผมรู้จักคุณเจเรไมน์ผ่านคุณโจเอล" ฟรานยื่นมือให้จับ

...ถ้าฮันท์รู้ว่าอิกเนเชียสเป็นคนหักแขนจิลคงจับมือตอบแล้วหักแขนฟรานซิสแทน แต่เพราะเขาไม่รู้จึงแค่จับมืออีกฝ่ายแล้วบีบหนักแน่นครั้งหนึ่งเท่านั้น

"ผมขอคุยกับเขาเป็นการส่วนตัวหน่อยได้ไหม" ฟรานซิสพยักพเยิดไปทางด้านในที่คาดว่ามีคนที่เขามาพบอยู่

"ผมจะอยู่ด้วย" ฮันเตอร์ปฏิเสธหนักแน่น แบบที่คู่สนทนาไม่ต้องพูดซ้ำอีกครั้ง

อันตราย...ฟรานซิสคิด แต่เขาก็แค่พริ้มตาลง ส่วนอิกเนเชียสยืนเป็นรูปปั้นขยับแค่ตา ซึ่งแปลว่า ‘ฉันจะอยู่กับนายด้วยฟรานซิส’

"เอาตามนั้นก็ได้" ฟรานซิสไม่มีข้อโต้แย้งอีก

จิลกำลังนั่งดูทีวีรายการแม่บ้านเข้าครัวอยู่บนเตียง พอฟรานซิสกับอิกเนเชียสเดินเข้ามาเขาก็ถอยหลังติดเตียง...อันที่จริงถอยหลังเพราะเห็นอิกเนเชียสนั่นแหละ

"นะ นาย!" จิลเอามือข้างที่ยังดีอยู่ชี้หน้าอิกเนเชียส

อิกเนเชียสไม่ได้ตอบอะไร เขาไม่รู้สึกอึดอัดใจหรืออาจจะจำจิลไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ เหมือนที่หักแขนอีกฝ่ายไปก็พอๆ กับการทักทายคนที่เดินผ่านไปผ่านมา

ฮึ่ย! จิลจับของใกล้มือได้ก็ขว้างใส่อิกเนเชียส

อิกเนเชียสหลบทัน แต่เห็นชัดเลยว่าสิ่งที่ปาใส่เขาคือมีดปอกผลไม้ เขาจึงจ้อง ‘เด็ก’ เขม็ง

"แกหักแขนฉัน!" จิลโพล่งแบบลืมไปว่ามีฮันท์อยู่

ฮันเตอร์ได้ยินแล้วก็เลือดขึ้นหน้า เขาย่างสามขุมเข้ามาคว้าอิกเนเชียส จะทุ่มวัดพื้นแล้วสั่งสอนที่บังอาจทำร้ายจิล แต่นั่นแหละ...อิกเนเชียสอยู่ระดับสูงในสมาคม ส่วนฮันท์ยังบาดเจ็บอยู่และเป็นระดับรองลงมาเยอะ...มันก็บอกอะไรได้หลายอย่าง

อิกเนเชียสเซ ก่อนยันเท้า...แล้วก็ตึง! เขาเป็นฝ่ายเหวี่ยงฮันเตอร์ลงพื้นแทน

ฟรานซิสตกใจที่อิกเนเชียสสู้กับอีกฝ่าย นี่มันวุ่นวายอะไรกันเนี่ย!

"อย่าทำเขานะเจ้าหมีป่า!" พอเห็นฮันเตอร์นอนวัดพื้นแล้วยังมีแผลที่ท้องจิลก็โผมากัน...ลืมแล้วที่โกรธ

"อิกเนเชียส!" ฟรานปรามไม่ให้อิกเนเชียสที่กำหมัดแล้วลงมือใส่เจเรไมน์

"แค่ป้องกันตัว" อิกเนเชียสลดหมัดลงเมื่อฟรานซิสขอ

"เราคุยกันดีๆ ได้ไหมครับ" ฟรานซิสหันไปขอร้อง

ทว่าฮันท์ตาแดงก่ำด้วยความโกรธ "มันหักแขนเมียฉัน!" ตะคอกแบบนี้แปลว่าไม่ยอมง่ายๆ แล้วฮันเตอร์ก็กะจะเอาเรื่องอิกเนเชียสให้ถึงที่สุด กระทั่งจิลโพล่งขึ้นมาว่า...

"เพราะฉันทุบหัวเมียเขาก่อน!"

ฮันท์เลยเถียงไม่ออก ได้แต่กันจิลให้ห่างจากคนทั้งคู่

คำพูดประโยคสั้นๆ ประโยคนั้นทำเอาฟรานซิสหน้าชาไปเลย เขามองอิกเนเชียสแบบคาดโทษ...แต่ตอนนี้เขามาทำงาน เขาจะยังไม่เอาเรื่องที่อิกเนเชียสเรียกเขาว่าเมีย จะ-ยัง-ไม่-เอา-เรื่อง

"ฉันนึกว่าเขาเป็นแฟนโจเอล ฉันเลยจะใช้เขาล่อโจเอลออกมา แต่เขามีสามีแล้ว แล้วสามีตามมา..." จิลเล่าไปก็ปล่อยโฮไป ฮันท์เลยให้ซบ ให้ซุกกอด ปกป้องไม่ให้อิกเนเชียสทำร้ายอีก

ข้างฟรานซิสก็อึ้งแดก... "ทำไมถึงคิดว่าผมเป็นแฟนโจเอล" เขาคราง รู้สึกปวดหัว เขายังไม่ชินกับศัพท์ผู้ชายเรียกผู้ชายว่า ‘ผัวๆ เมียๆ’ และคิดว่าอาจไม่ชินไปจนตายก็ได้

ส่วนอิกเนเชียสเองก็เหลือบตามองฟรานซิส ในใจคิดว่า โจเอล...อย่างนั้นหรือ?

"ก็เขากังวลมากตอนคุณออกไปจากร้านอาหารวันก่อน แล้วคุณก็ให้นามบัตรผมเหมือนกันท่า" จิลปาดน้ำตา

ร้านอาหาร...อย่างนั้นหรือ??? อิกเนเชียสควันออกหู

ส่วนฟรานหน้าชาแล้วหน้าชาอีก ในใจติดอยู่กับคำว่า ‘กันท่า’ หลอนไปหลอนมา เขาเนี่ยนะจะกันท่าโจเอล!?!

"ไม่ ผมไม่ได้กันท่า เราพูดกันตรงๆ ดีกว่า ผมสืบประวัติพวกคุณมาแล้ว สามีของคุณคือ ‘บุชเชอร์’ นักจัดหาของสมาคมเรา ส่วนโจเอลก็เป็นสมาชิกของสมาคม ชื่อเรียกของเขาคือ ‘สกัลล์’ "

ฮันเตอร์อึ้งรับประทาน ทนายหวังเคลมคือสกัลล์? ลูกค้าประจำของเขา?

 

\-------------------------------------

 

A/N ฟรานซิสกับอิกเนเชียสมาจากเรื่อง Of Demon & Angel ค่ะ ถ้าใครเคยอ่านแฟนฟิก Hannibal ก็จะรู้จักพวกเขา (*0*)

ส่วนโจเอล...เจ้าคนที่ชอบนอนกับเมียคนอื่นเขาไปทั่ว มันน่าโดนแก้เผ็ดสักครั้ง

 

คุณสามารถติดตามข่าวสารจากนิยายเรื่องอื่นๆ ของเราได้ที่ FB เพจ [ILLREI](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI)

จะทิ้ง Comment และขว้างปาหัวใจ (กดปุ่ม Kudos) ไว้ที่นี่หรือกลับไปคอมเมนต์ใน [เด็กดี](http://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/view.php?id=1364993) ก็ได้ค่า


	6. Jill & Hunter 06

หน้าที่ของฟรานซิสในสมาคมมีหลายอย่าง และบางครั้งก็จะเป็นคนกลางคอยไกล่เกลี่ยข้อพิพาทระหว่างสมาชิก

"เขาอยู่สมาคมเดียวกันแล้วมันเกี่ยวอะไรกับการที่ทนายโจเอลกรีดสามีของผมเกือบตาย" จิลถามตรงๆ เขาไม่เคยไปสมาคมใต้ดิน แค่รู้ว่าเป็นที่ทำ ‘งานนอก’ ของฮันเตอร์

ฟรานอึ้งนิดๆ ดูเหมือนเขาจะเจองานหินเข้าแล้ว

"ผมถามว่า..." จิลจะพูดอีก แต่ฮันท์พูดแทรกเสียก่อน

"ที่รัก เรื่องนี้ผมจัดการเอง" ฮันเตอร์ลูบศีรษะเมีย แต่ก็โดนปัดมือออก

"ตอนแรกผมนึกว่าคุณเป็นคนธรรมดา..." ฟรานกระแอม "ผมให้นามบัตรคุณเพื่อกันโจเอลเอาคุณไปทำงานศิลปะ"

"มิน่าละ ผมถึงเคลิ้มไปกับเขา เพราะเขามีกลิ่นเลือดติดตัวนี่เอง" จิลพึมพำ นึกถึงทนายที่หวังเคลมเขา แล้วหันไปพูดกับฟรานซิส "ผมแค่จะจับคุณมากรีดสักทีแบบที่โจเอลกรีดสามีผม แต่ไม่เป็นไร ในเมื่อคุณไม่ใช่คนรักของเขาผมก็ต้องขอโทษด้วยครับ"

จิลพูดจาตรงไปตรงมาจนดูไม่ปกติ เพราะคนปกติคงไม่พูดว่าจะ ‘กรีด’ คนอื่นได้หน้าตาเฉยหรอก

ฟรานซิสเองก็เริ่มเข้าใจความไม่ปกติที่ทำให้อิกเนเชียสไม่ยอมให้เขามาคนเดียวแล้ว

"คุณจะบอกว่าผมผิดเหรอ ใช่ผมผิดที่จะทำร้ายคุณ แต่ผมต้องการทำร้ายคุณจริงๆ ผมจึงทำ" จิลเห็นสายตาระแวดระวังของของฟรานซิสจึงอธิบายสิ่งที่เขาคิดให้ฟัง "แต่เชื่อเถอะ ผมไม่ได้ต้องการฆ่าคุณ ผมแค่อยาก ‘ทำร้าย’ บ้าง ตอนนั้นผมควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้จริงๆ แต่แฟนคุณก็ทำร้ายผมตอบแล้ว ผมคิดว่าเราหายกันในระดับหนึ่ง แต่ถ้าคุณต้องการทุบผมคืนหรือกรีดผม ผมก็โอเคนะ"

ฟรานเครียดเลย เขาใช้เวลาครู่หนึ่งเรียบเรียงคำพูด "ผมไม่ได้อยากทำร้ายคุณ ผมไม่ชอบใจนักที่ถูกคุณทำร้าย และจะไม่ชอบใจถ้าโดนกรีด..."

"ผมขอโทษ" จิลพูดแทรก ตาแดงๆ "ผมสิ้นคิด ผมตั้งใจทำร้ายคุณจริงๆ แต่ผมไม่ได้ต้องการฆ่าคุณ" เขาย้ำประโยคเดิมแบบเริ่มฟังดูน่ากลัวแล้ว...

ฟรานซิสอึ้งอีกรอบ...แต่เขาก็มองออกว่าเจเรไมน์ขอโทษจากใจจริง และรู้สึกได้ถึงความเป็นคนของโลกใต้ดินจากตัวอีกฝ่าย

ฮันท์ลูบหน้าลูบตาจิลให้สงบ

อิกเนเชียสมองสัตว์สองตัวปลอบกัน คิดว่างานครั้งต่อไป ทำเป็น 'คู่' อาจจะน่าสนใจมากขึ้น

ทว่าจิลปัดมือฮันท์ออกอีกรอบ

เมียจ๋าโกรธ...ฮันเตอร์หงอยทันที

"ฉันบอกกี่ครั้งแล้วว่าฉัน-จะ-หย่า ไม่ต้องมาทำดีนักเลย!" จิลยังไม่ลืม ถึงแขนจะเดี้ยงไปข้างก็ตาม

"ไม่หย่า!" ฮันท์เถียง

ฟรานซิสไปต่อไม่ถูก สามีภรรยาคู่นี้ไหงวนมาทะเลาะกันเองได้ละเนี่ย นอกจากปัญหาของสมาคมแล้วพวกเขายังมีปัญหาครอบครัวอีก...

อิกเนเชียสเลยดึงฟรานซิสกลับ

"เดี๋ยวๆ ไม่ได้" ฟรานขืนตัว

"ผมขอใช้สิทธิ์ล้างแค้นตามกฎของสมาคม" ฮันเตอร์บอกก่อนที่แขกทั้งสองคนจะออกไป "สกัลล์กับเฮดีส"

เวรแล้วไง! ฟรานซิสคิด "คุณทำได้...แต่..." เขามองอิกเนเชียส แล้วก็มองจิล

อิกเนเชียสสบายๆ

"ไม่ได้!" เป็นจิลที่แหววขึ้นมา

 _อะไรล่ะเมียรัก_ ฮันท์มอง...นี่ห้ามเขากระทั่งการล้างแค้นเลยเหรอ

"ฉันบอกแล้วว่าอยากหย่า ไม่ได้อยากให้นายตาย!" คำตอบคือประโยคฮิตของเจเรไมน์ในช่วงนี้ที่น่าไปจดลิขสิทธิ์

"แต่มันทำเมีย..."

"ต้องรู้จักประเมินตัวเองไม่ใช่รึไง" ...คือจิลว่าฮันท์แพ้แน่ถ้าโดนตัวเอ้รุมสอง

ฮันเตอร์เลยจ๋อยอีกรอบ

ฟรานซิสก็ยืนฟัง คิดว่าจะเอายังไงดี เขาต้องแก้ที่ตรงไหนก่อน "เอ่อ ผมทราบมาว่าคุณจ้างโจเอลเป็นทนาย..." เขาเกริ่น คิดว่าถ้าพูดถึงเรื่องนี้ จิลที่ใจเย็นลงแล้วอาจจะยังไม่วู่วามล้างแค้น เพราะยังต้องให้โจเอลเป็นทนาย จากนั้นก็ค่อยไกล่เกลี่ย...

จิลหันขวับมาคุยกับฟรานซิสทันที "ใช่ ผมต้องการให้เขาช่วยฟ้องหย่า!" จิลว่าเขาพูดเรื่องหย่ามาจนเริ่มเบื่อตัวเองแล้ว แต่เขาก็เล่าสาเหตุคร่าวๆ แบบฉายหนังซ้ำ ซึ่งนี่ก็เริ่มเบื่อแล้วเหมือนกัน แต่ยังไงๆ เขาก็จะหย่า!

"อ้อ" ฟรานซิสฟังสาเหตุแล้วเหลือบมองอิกเนเชียส "ผมว่าการหย่าก็เป็นความคิดที่ดีนะครับ แฟนผมเองก็เพิ่งนอกใจผมเหมือนกัน อีกฝ่ายอายุพอๆ กับหลานชายผมด้วยซ้ำ"

ฟรานยิ้มๆ แบบคนที่ได้ระบายความในใจบ้าง...

ซึ่งอิกเนเชียสก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร

จิลยิ้ม ดีใจที่มีคนเข้าใจเขาแล้ว แทบจะจับมือฟรานมาเขย่า

"ผมก็เพิ่งรู้ว่าเขานอนกับโจเอลแบบเต็มใจ และนอนกับแฟนของหลานชายเขาเอง" อิกเนเชียสพูดนิ่มๆ เชือดหนักๆ

ฟรานหันขวับกลับมาด้วยใบหน้านิ่งเฉย ในใจคำรามว่า อิก-เน-เชียส

จิลอึ้ง ว้าว! "นอกใจนี่เป็นเทรนเหรอครับ"

"เปล่า มันเป็นไปเอง" อิกเนเชียสตอบ "ขนาดคนที่ดูดีมีศีลธรรมยังทำเลย" คราวนี้เขายิ้มให้ฟรานซิส

ฟรานซิสไม่ตอบ ฝ่ายจิลก็ถลึงตาใส่อิกเนเชียสว่าใครพูดกับนาย

อิกเนเชียสหัวเราะขณะมองจิล คิดว่าเป็นลูกสัตว์น่ารัก ทำเอาฮันเตอร์ถลึงตาบ้างว่ามามองเมีย

"แต่คุณก็คงไม่ชอบเห็นเขาพาชู้ขึ้นเตียง" จิลถามฟรานซิส

ฟรานที่หน้าชาอยู่ผงกศีรษะตอบรับ ที่จริงเขาโกรธอิกเนเชียส แต่ขอทำงานก่อน

"เอางี้ ถ้าสมาคมทำให้ฮันท์หย่ากับผมได้ ผมจะไม่เอาเรื่องอะไรอีก" จิลกุมมือฟรานซิสพร้อมยิ้มแย้ม

"คุณแน่ใจเหรอ" ฟรานถาม

"แน่ใจครับ แขนที่หักก็ช่างมัน ผมไม่ไปแก้แค้นโจเอลก็ได้" จิลย้ำความต้องการของตัวเอง

ฮันท์หน้าเสีย เขาเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟันแล้วเดินออกไปเลย ทิ้งทุกอย่างไว้ที่โรงพยาบาล...รวมถึงจิลด้วย

ประตูห้องคนไข้เปิดกว้าง จิลมองตามฮันเตอร์ พอเห็นว่าลับสายตาไปแล้วก็ปล่อยมือฟรานซิสแล้วนั่งลงบนเตียงอย่างหมดแรง "ผมแน่ใจจริงๆ นะ" เขารำพึง

"ทำไมล่ะ" ฟรานซิสถาม

"เขาเริ่มเบื่อผมแล้ว ถึงอยู่กันต่อไปเดี๋ยวเขาก็นอกใจอีก" จิลเจ็บที่ต้องย้ำกับตัวเองเรื่องเดิมๆ คนอื่นอาจจะเห็นว่าฮันเตอร์ยังรักเขาอยู่ แต่มันมีสาเหตุที่เขากับฮันเตอร์สวนทางกันแล้ว ที่ไม่ได้แสดงออกมาชัดเจนก็เพราะเขาคอยหลบเลี่ยงมันอยู่

แล้วจิลก็กลับขึ้นไปนอนบนเตียงตามเดิม...ขดตัวเข้ามุมเงียบๆ

ฟรานซิสเห็นท่าทางของจิลแล้วก็ไม่อยากรับปาก เขาจึงขอตัวกลับก่อนแล้วบอกว่าจะมาเยี่ยมใหม่วันหลัง

\----------------------------------

วันต่อมามีเอกสารหย่าส่งมาถึงจิล ในเอกสารมีลายเซ็นของฮันเตอร์เซ็นไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว ทว่าไม่ใช่ฝีมือของสมาคม เป็นมาร์คที่เอามาส่งให้เอง

"ฉันเห็นมันวางอยู่ในห้องครัว พี่คงแอบเข้ามาตอนฉันไม่อยู่" มาร์คบอก

จิลมองเอกสารอย่างอึ้งๆ "อืม" เขารู้สึกหนักมือตอนยกปากกาแล้วก็เซ็นชื่อลงไป...แค่แกร๊กเดียว เขาหย่ากับฮันเตอร์แล้ว...

"ไม่เป็นไรนะ" มาร์คปลอบ

"ฮือ" จิลสูดจมูก "ไม่เป็นไร มันจบแล้ว" เขาอยากได้ใบหย่ามาตลอด แต่พอเอาเข้าจริงทำไมร้องไห้

จิลสะอึกสะอื้น

มาร์คถอนหายใจ เก็บเอกสารเข้ากระเป๋า เขาลูบศีรษะปลอบจิลแล้วดึงเข้าไปกอด "มาอยู่กับฉันก่อนก็ได้"

"ไม่เป็นไร..." จิลปาดน้ำตา เขาตอบตามตรงเพราะไม่อยากรบกวนมาร์ค

"แล้วจะไปอยู่ที่ไหน" มาร์คยื่นผ้าเช็ดหน้าให้

"ยังคิดไม่ออกเลย ฉันย้ายมาอยู่ที่นี่กับฮันท์นานแล้ว เมื่อก่อนเคยอาศัยอยู่ในรถบ้านกับแม่ แต่แม่ก็ตายไปแล้ว ฉันไม่มีพ่อ กลับอเมริกาไปก็ไม่มีใครรออยู่ ฉันยังพอมีเงินติดบัญชี ถ้าไปอยู่นอกเมืองที่ค่าใช้จ่ายถูกกว่านี้คงพออยู่ได้ แล้วค่อยหางานทำ" จิลเล่าเรื่องของตัวเองให้มาร์คฟังเป็นครั้งแรก เขาเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่มีอะไรเลย ทั้งบ้านเกิดให้กลับไปหรือครอบครัวคนอื่นๆ

การหาแฟนใหม่ก็ดูเลื่อนลอย หมายถึง จิลนั่นแหละที่หมดแรงใจจะหาแฟนใหม่จนเลื่อนลอย

แผนการฟ้องหย่ากับเอาฮันเตอร์เข้าคุกของเขาทำไมมันจบง่ายๆ...

"มาอยู่ที่บ้านฉันก่อน เอาไงต่อค่อยคิด" มาร์คกอดจิลไว้

"ไม่เป็นไร ฉันไปรับอัลเฟรดแล้วไปหาโมเต็ลถูกๆ อยู่ไปก่อนก็ได้" จิลเอาจริงนะเนี่ย แบบมีแววดราม่ามาแต่ไกล

"เรายังเป็นเพื่อนกันอยู่ ถึงนายจะเลิกกับพี่ฉันแล้ว" มาร์คโอ๋ๆ คนในอ้อมกอด "บ้านฉันออกกว้าง นายมาอยู่อีกคนก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก"

"...ขอคิดดูก่อนนะ" จิลตอบ

ทว่าที่จิลยังไม่รู้ก็คือฮันท์ลบตัวตนไปแล้ว เขาเริ่มจากลาพักร้อนโดยที่บริษัทไม่ทราบว่าเขาไปไหน เขาเผาบ้านทิ้ง ห้องลับที่ใช้ทำงานนอกก็ปรับให้เป็นห้องธรรมดา อัลเฟรดที่เข้าโรงแรมสัตว์เลี้ยงตอนจิลกับฮันท์เข้าโรงพยาบาลก็มีคนมารับไปแล้ว

จิลมารู้ตอนที่ออกจากโรงพยาบาล เขายืนอึ้งอยู่หน้าซากบ้านที่เคยอยู่มาสิบปีโดยมีมาร์คที่ขับรถมาส่งยืนข้างๆ

ฮันเตอร์เผาบ้านทิ้งทุกตารางนิ้วอย่างมืออาชีพ เหลือแต่ที่ดินเปล่าๆ กับซากตอตะโกที่ดูไม่ออกว่าเคยเป็นอะไร

มาร์ครู้มานานแล้วว่าพี่มีอะไร 'พิเศษ' อะไรที่ทะแม่งๆ แต่ไม่เคยถาม เขากลัวว่าถามออกไปแล้วชีวิตจะเปลี่ยนไปตลอดกาล

เขาเป็นธุระเรื่องบ้านให้ คอยกลบเกลื่อนเรื่องพี่ให้

จิลรู้สึกหายใจไม่ออก

"ไฟฟ้าลัดวงจร" มาร์คบอกจิล

"ฮือ อออ" แล้วจิลก็ร้องไห้หนักกว่าเดิม เขาเดินวนอยู่ตรงซากบ้านเป็นนานสองนานอย่างกับสัตว์ติดที่ ทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวเหลือแค่เสื้อผ้าที่ใส่ไปโรงพยาบาลชุดเดียวกับกระเป๋า สตางค์และสมาร์ตโฟน

รถของจิลไปไหนแล้วก็ไม่รู้...ถือว่าฮันเตอร์ทำแสบ

"อัลเฟรดล่ะ" ตอนแรกจิลตั้งใจจะไปรับลูกหลังจากมาอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าที่บ้าน แต่มาร์คที่อิดออดอยู่นานบอกเขาแบบเป็นห่วงว่า ‘ไม่มีบ้านแล้ว’ ตอนแรกจิลนึกว่ามาร์คล้อเล่นแรง แต่พอมาเห็นซากบ้าน...เขาก็สังหรณ์ใจไม่ดีเลย

"พี่เอาไป" มาร์คบอก แล้วรีบเสริมว่า "จิล พี่แค่โมโหร้าย เดี๋ยวเขาก็มาง้อ..."

"เขาไม่มาหรอก! แต่เขาเอาลูกฉันไปไม่ได้!" จิลโกรธจัดทั้งๆ ที่เพิ่งร้องไห้ วันนี้ตาบวมเป็นไข่ห่านแน่

สุดท้ายเขาก็ตามไปอยู่บ้านมาร์ค เพราะโกรธฮันเตอร์ที่เอาลูกของเขาไป เลยหาที่อยู่เป็นฐานบัญชาการเอาลูกคืน!

\----------------------------------

“ฮึ่ยๆๆๆ!!!” จิลอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าแล้วก็มานั่งชกหมอนบนโซฟาบ้านมาร์ค

"โกรธมากตีนกาขึ้นนะ" มาร์คหน้าเหมือนฮันท์ แต่นิสัยต่างกันสุดๆ รวมถึงมาร์คไม่เจ้าชู้ น่าแปลกใจที่จิลไม่สปาร์กมาร์ค

"ฮึ่ยยยย" กว่าจิลจะพอใจ หมอนก็โดนทำร้ายจนน่วมแล้ว

มาร์คส่ายหัว ขำ เอาน้ำสัมให้

"แล้วฉันจะไปหาเขาได้ที่ไหน" จิลที่ไหล่หายดีแล้วงึมงำ "ลูกฉันอีก!"

"ครั้งที่พี่หนีออกจากบ้าน พี่ไปตอนอายุสิบเจ็ด กลับมาอีกทีก็ยี่สิบสาม บอกว่าจะแต่งงาน"

"ถ้าเขาหายไปหกปีอีกอัลเฟรดก็แก่หง่อมแล้ว" จิลซุกหน้ากับหมอน

"ถามจริงๆ นะจิล พี่ทำอะไรไม่ดีรึเปล่า"

"ก็เขานอกใจ!" นั่นแหละที่ไม่ดี

"ใช่ ใช่...แต่..." ถึงขั้นเผาบ้านเนี่ยนะ

"แต่อะไรเหรอ" จิลถามตาใส "อ้อ เขาลักพาตัวอัลเฟรดไป นั่นแหละที่แย่มาก!"

"เขาไม่ได้ทำร้ายนายใช่มั้ย" มาร์คตัดสินใจถาม

จิลจับต้นคอ "ไม่นะ ไม่ได้ทำร้ายหรอก" ที่จริงก็คือจิลชินกับเซ็กซ์แบบนั้นแล้ว ฮันเตอร์ทำบ่อย แล้วเขาก็ชอบ...

มาร์คสังเกตเห็นท่าจับต้นคออย่างไม่แน่ใจของจิลแล้ว ในฐานะจิตแพทย์ เขาพอมองออกว่าจิลมีความกังวลเมื่อถูกถามเรื่องการทำร้าย

 _ถ้าพี่ทำร้ายจิล...ก็ดีแล้วที่หย่า_ มาร์คคิด แม้จะไม่ค่อยมั่นใจว่าพี่ชายของเขาจะทำร้ายจิลโดยตั้งใจหรือเปล่า

\----------------------------------

อีกด้านหนึ่ง ฮันเตอร์มาหาแดเนียล เขาอ้าแขนกว้างอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ "ฉันหย่าแล้ว"

แดเนียลที่ถือถุงขยะมาทิ้งหลังร้านอึ้งไปเลย อะ-ไร-นะ แม่หย่ากับฮันท์แล้วเหรอ?

"ง่ายยังกับแต่ง"

"เอาจริงสิฮะ" แดเนียลวางถุงขยะลงข้างลังใส่ขวดเบียร์

"จริง จิลต้องการ...เมียต้องการ ฉันก็ให้" ฮันท์อยากเตะถังขยะ

"ผมต้องกอดปลอบใจไหม"

"มาสิ ต้องการกอด"

แดเนียลเลยกอดปลอบใจคนอกหัก เขาสูงแค่อกของฮันเตอร์เอง

"จูบด้วย" ฮันท์บอก

"เฮ้ มากไป"

ฮันท์หัวเราะ "ชีวิตคนโสด"

ทว่าหนุ่มน้อยเงยหน้ามอง...แล้วก็จูบเบาๆ "ผมก็เพิ่งเลิกกับแฟน เขาห่วย"

"ไหนบอกว่ามากไป" ฮันท์มองแดเนียล

"อันนี้ผมอยากจูบเอง" เด็กหนุ่มตอบ

"ต้องกอดคืนมั้ย"

แดเนียลหัวเราะ "อยากปลอบใจผมไหม"

"ขึ้นอยู่กับว่าฉันและนายเสียใจแค่ไหน" ไม่ทิ้งลายเลยฮันเตอร์...

แดเนียลเลยพาฮันท์ไปที่ห้องเช่า เขาชอบจิล แต่ก็ชอบฮันท์ด้วย หย่าแล้วไม่เป็นไรมั้ง

พวกเขามีเซ็กซ์กัน แดเนียลคิดว่าฮันท์ลีลาสุดยอดแบบแฟนเก่าเทียบไม่ติดเลย ทว่าพอเสร็จแล้วฮันท์กลับเงียบๆ ออกไปสูบบุหรี่ที่ริมระเบียง ดวงตาสีเทาเหม่อลอย แดเนียลเหมือนเห็นว่ามีน้ำตาด้วย

เด็กหนุ่มนอนมอง...คิดว่าอาการหนัก เขายังเด็กเลยไม่ได้คิดมาก ถือว่าเป็นเซ็กซ์เฟรนด์

ฮันท์เข้ามานอนกกแดเนียลต่อ เขาจูบแก้ม ไซ้ "ปลอบหน่อยสิ"

แดเนียลใจเต้นตึกตัก เขาจูบฮันท์แบบที่จิลเคยจูบ คือลูบหน้าลูบตาแล้วก็ประทับปาก แล้วก็กอด

ฮันท์ร้องไห้กับอกแดเนียล แล้วก็ทำ...อีกหลายรอบด้วย ทำกันจนเช้านั่นแหละ

"เดี๋ยวๆ" แดดแยงหน้าแล้ว แดเนียลอิ่มมาก ไม่เข้าใจว่าแม่หย่าแฟนทำไม ตอนนี้เขานอนหงาย มีฮันเตอร์คร่อมข้างบน แทบจมลงไปในเตียง

ผู้ชายแบบฮันเตอร์มีเสน่ห์ร้าย ไม่เคยขาดคู่นอน แถมยังฉลาดเป็นกรดและระวังตัว แต่เขาลืมคิดไปอย่างว่าทำไมแดเนียลที่หนีออกจากบ้านมีเงินเช่าห้องอยู่คนเดียว...

"แดเนียล เธอเห็นฮันเตอร์บ้าง...ไหม..." จิลเปิดประตูผางเข้ามากลางฉากเลิฟซีน

จิลอึ้งเลย...ยืนค้างหน้าประตูห้อง มือยังถือกุญแจสำรองห้องแดเนียล

ฮันท์ไม่หลบด้วยซ้ำ เขามองจิลแบบเฉยชา คิดว่าเมียไม่รักแล้ว เมียไม่รู้สึกอะไรหรอก...เสียใจ

เรื่องก็คือ ตอนแดเนียลหนีออกจากบ้าน จิลแอบให้เงินแดเนียลมาเช่าห้องอยู่ แล้วก็คอยมาดูแลบ้าง ยังไงก็เลี้ยงมาตั้งแต่เด็ก แต่เขาไม่เคยบอกฮันเตอร์เพราะกลัวโดนหาว่าใจอ่อน

จิลน้ำตาร่วงผล็อยๆ เหมือนภาพการนอกใจถูกฉายซ้ำ แล้วเขาก็ยืนร้องไห้ตรงหน้าประตูแบบไม่รู้ตัว

อุ...เมียร้องไห้ ไม่แข็งใจไว้สิ ฮันเตอร์บอกตัวเอง

"ฮืออออ" คราวนี้ต่างออกไปจากวันที่เจอชู้บนเตียง จิลเข้ามาทุบตีฮันเตอร์ "ไอ้คนเลว!"

แดเนียลกลิ้งตัวหลบแล้วรีบสวมเสื้อผ้า คิดว่าเผ่นก่อนดีกว่า...

ฮันท์รับพายุอารมณ์ของเมียรัก จะเชือดด้วยคำพูดก็คิดไม่ออก จะกอดก็กลัวโดนผลักไส เฮ้อ...เขาไม่คิดว่าจิลจะมาเจอนะเนี่ย

จิลเอาหมอนทุบฮันเตอร์ "เลว เลวมาก! ไหนบอกจะไม่นอนกับแดเนียล!" จิลด่า น้ำหูน้ำตาไหล

ฮันท์กอดให้หยุดอาละวาด “ก็เด็กมันยั่ว”

คำตอบช่างสมกับเป็นฮันเตอร์...

"แล้วเผาบ้านทำไม ลูกฉันอีก!" จิลทุบไม่ยั้งเลยคราวนี้

"ก็หย่าไง! ถ้าจะหย่ากับฉัน ก็จะไม่มีพ่อบ้านคนนั้นอีก!"

นี่จิลมาเจอฮันท์เร็ว อันที่จริงปล่อยไว้อีกหน่อย ฮันเตอร์จะล่าอย่างบ้าคลั่ง

จิลเขวี้ยงหมอนทิ้งแล้วตบหน้าอดีตสามีดังฉาด!

ฮันเตอร์รวบแขนอีกฝ่ายไว้ข้างหลัง จ้องเขม็ง "ทำไม นายอยากหย่าเองนะที่รัก รู้มั้ยว่าบอนนี่กับไคลด์ลงเอยกันยังไง โดนตำรวจวิสามัญ แต่ตอนนี้ไม่มีตำรวจ มีแค่ฉันกับนาย อยากให้มันจบอีกแบบไหมหืม!"

จิลฮึดฮัด เอาเข่าดันแล้วดิ้นขลุก "ไคลด์ไม่เคยบอกนี่ว่าอยากมีเมียหลายคน!"

"ฉันมีเมียคนเดียว! เมียขอหย่าแล้วด้วย"

"นายเพิ่งได้เมียใหม่นี่!

เมียใหม่ที่ว่า—เจ้าหนูแดเนียล ชิ่งหนีไปแล้ว...

"แดเนียลไม่ใช่เมีย!"

"แล้วเป็นอะไร!"

"คนที่ปลอบใจฉันเพราะเมียบอกเลิก!"

"เลวมาก!" จิลสะบัดแขนหลุดแล้วตบฮันเตอร์อีกฉาด

"ใช่! ฉันเลว" อา...เลวก็ประกาศว่าเลว ฮันท์ให้ตบ บีบไหล่จิล "เลวนักก็เลิกกันไปสิ อา...เราเลิกกันแล้วนี่"

ฮันเตอร์หัวเราะ เขาเหวี่ยงจิลลงกับเตียงของแดเนียล ดึงเข็มขัดออกมามัดแขนมัดขา

"อะ...อะไร" จิลมึนๆ ที่หัวกระแทกเบาะแข็งๆ รู้ตัวอีกทีก็โดนมัดแล้ว

แต่ฮันท์แค่มัดไว้เฉยๆ เหมือนไม่อยากให้จิลหนี พอสงบก็นั่งลงข้างๆ เตียง เอามือกุมหัว ดวงตาแดงก่ำมองจิลไป ปากก็พึมพำไม่ได้ศัพท์

"ฮันเตอร์ นายมัดฉันไว้ทำไม...ฮันเตอร์" จิลอยู่แบบสงบสุขมานานจนลืมไปว่าฮันเตอร์เป็นนักล่า

เชื่อเถอะว่าฮันเตอร์ไม่ได้คิดอะไรแบบที่คนปกติเขาควรคิดกันหรอก...

  
\-----------------------------------

 

A/N สง สารจิลอะ ;w; โดนเผาบ้านราบเป็นหน้ากลองเลย แงๆ

ขอบคุณทุกคอมเมนต์และกำลังใจนะคะ มารอลุ้นกันดีกว่าว่าคู่นี้จะจบยังไง ใครเชียร์ให้หย่า ใครเชียร์ให้ไม่หย่า แสดงตัวกันหน่อยค่า!

 

คุณสามารถติดตามข่าวสารจากนิยายเรื่องอื่นๆ ของเราได้ที่ FB เพจ [ILLREI](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI)

จะทิ้ง Comment และขว้างปาหัวใจ (กดปุ่ม Kudos) ไว้ที่นี่หรือกลับไปคอมเมนต์ใน [เด็กดี](http://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/view.php?id=1364993) ก็ได้ค่า


	7. Jill & Hunter 07

ฮันเตอร์สงบลงแล้ว เหมือนพายุร้ายพัดเอาความโกรธของเขาจากไปแล้วแทนที่ด้วยความเย็นชาที่น่ากลัว เขาแก้มัดคนรัก จูบแก้มและปาก ออดอ้อนขอคืนดี

"กินข้าวหรือยัง" นั่นคือคำแรกที่จิลถาม หลังจากโดนมัดให้นอนนิ่งๆ คนที่ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมถึงโดนมัดก็ได้แต่คิดถึงเรื่องที่ทำเป็นประจำเพื่อทำให้ใจสงบลง

ปกติเวลานี้ฮันเตอร์จะได้กินข้าวฝีมือคนรักทุกที จิลหัดทำอาหารให้ฮันท์ตั้งแต่ยังหยิบจับอะไรไม่เป็นจนทำได้อร่อยมาก

ฮันท์ตอบว่ายัง มีเสียงท้องร้องโครกคราก

นักล่าดูสงบเกินไป

"ที่บ้านแดเนียลพอมีของสดอยู่บ้าง เดี๋ยวฉันจะทำให้กิน" แดเนียลไม่เคยทำอาหารหรอก แต่มีติดบ้านไว้เพราะจิลแวะมาทำให้กินบ่อย ที่แดเนียลอยู่ดีกินดีก็เพราะจิลนี่แหละ

จิลเลือกทำอาหารจีน ฮันท์นั่งรอที่โต๊ะกินข้าวแบบนั่งพื้นสักพักก็มีจานใส่หมูผัดขิงกลิ่นหอมฉุยวางตรงหน้าพร้อมกับข้าวถ้วยหนึ่ง

ที่แดเนียลมีกระทั่งข้าวดีๆ ก็เพราะจิลเอามาให้อีกนั่นแหละ

ฮันท์กินไป มองหน้าจิลไป "คืนดีกันนะ"

จิลกินอยู่ ชะงักมือที่กำลังจะตักข้าวเข้าปาก "เราเพิ่งเลิกกันสามวันเองนะ"

"นะ ที่รัก" ฮันท์มองคนรักที่รักมาก พูดถ้อยคำหวานหู แต่ตานี่...แข็งเชียว

"ตอนนี้ฉันพักอยู่กับมาร์ค เขาใจดีมาก" จิลเปลี่ยนไปพูดเรื่องอื่น ซึ่งนั่นทำให้ฮันเตอร์คว้าข้อมือของเขาไปบีบแน่น

"ที่รัก..."

"ฮันท์...แล้วอัลเฟรดล่ะ" จิลจ้องอีกฝ่ายไม่วางตา

"ผมให้ลูกคุณไม่ได้" เขาลูบแก้มลูบหน้าผาก

"คืนอัลเฟรดมาฮันท์ นายจะไม่ทำแบบนี้กับฉันนะ" จิลเริ่มฮึดฮัด

"ดีกัน...นะ" ฮันท์จับแก้มให้จิลนิ่งๆ

"ฉัน..." สัญชาตญาณเอาตัวรอดของจิลถูกกระตุ้น เขาสังหรณ์ใจว่าฮันเตอร์เหมือนระเบิดที่ถูกจุดชนวนไปแล้ว คำตอบของเขาอาจจะตัดสายชนวนเพื่อหยุดการระเบิด หรือไม่ก็เร่งให้มันระเบิดไวขึ้น

"ฉันจะไปกับนาย" จิลเลือกตอบแบบที่ปลอดภัยกว่า

ฮันท์ยิ้ม จูบจิลแบบรักมาก หวงมาก

"พาฉันไปหาอัลเฟรด" จิลอดไม่ได้ที่จะกอดฮันท์

"ยัง" ฮันท์ลูบผมจิล สูดกลิ่นเข้าปอดเฮือกใหญ่ "ฉันได้กลิ่นความกลัวที่รัก"

"นายไม่ทำอะไรอัลเฟรด แต่นายจะไม่ให้เขาเจอฉัน" จิลจิกหลังอีกฝ่าย "นายวางยาฉัน นายไม่ได้ยอมหย่าจริงๆ นี่!"

"ฉันไม่เคยอยากหย่า" ฮันท์จูบจมูกจิล กอดแน่น "ที่รัก คุณเอาทุกอย่างไปจากผมหมดแล้วตั้งแต่วันที่เราแต่งงานกัน"

"ไม่จริง" จิลเถียง ทุบอกฮันเตอร์ด้วยความหงุดหงิด "นายก็ยังนอนกับใครก็ได้ที่มาให้นายเอาอยู่ดี"

"จิล...เจเรไมน์" ฮันท์ไซ้ปากกับใบหู "จะรักและดูแลตลอดไป"

จิลสะอื้นแล้ว “จะพูดเรื่องนี้ออกมาทำไม นายกำลังขี้โกงอยู่นะ”

"เมียจ๋า ผมผิดไปแล้ว อภัยให้ไม่ได้หรือ" เขาจับมือจิลมาจูบอย่างจงรัก "ต้องการตาสามีใช่ไหม ข้างหนึ่งพอหรือเปล่าครับ"

จิลกลืนน้ำลาย เพราะปกติฮันเตอร์ไม่เป็นแบบนี้ "เราไม่ได้แต่งงานกันแล้วนะฮันท์ ฉันไม่ต้องการตาของนาย...ฉันแค่..." จิลหยุดพูดแล้วกอดศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายไว้

"ซ้ายหรือขวาเมียรัก ที่รัก...แค่บอกเท่านั้น" ฮันท์ก้มหน้าซบอกแบบบาง มือหนาดันแผ่นหลังให้จิลเข้ามาใกล้อีก

"ไม่ ฉันไม่ได้ต้องการตาของนายจริงๆ นายก็รู้นี่นา" จิลสูดจมูก

"แล้วเราจะหย่าทำไม ไม่รักกันแล้วหรือ"

"ก็นายเล่นชู้บนเตียงที่เรานอนด้วยกัน!"

"จะให้ชดเชยยังไงครับ" ฮันท์อ้อน ตาแข็งๆ กำลังออดอ้อน "ฉันคิดว่า...ถ้านายหายไปจากชีวิตจริงๆ ฉันจะทำยังไงต่อ ฉันคิดนะเจเรไมน์ ฉันคงไม่มีวันเป็นปกติ ฉันจะเป็นบ้า จะล่าเหมือนกระทิงคลั่ง ฉันไม่สนที่รัก ไม่มีอะไรให้สนอีกแล้ว"

ฮันท์เล่าแผนการง้อของตน แผนการเรียกร้องความสนใจ เขาจะนำเหยื่อที่ต้องรสนิยมจิลมากำนัลให้ จะทำในสิ่งที่เมียจ๋าต้องการ เขาให้หัวใจเจเรไมน์ไปแล้ว ทั้งความดีและความชั่ว หากอีกฝ่ายจากไปเขาก็เหลือแค่เปลือก

เปลือกย่อมต้องการการเติมเต็ม มันจะหวนกลับไปสู่สัญชาตญาณแรกเริ่มที่บ้าคลั่ง

"แต่ฉันน่าเบื่อ" จิลตาแดงๆ "เดี๋ยวนายก็เบื่ออีก"

"ใครจะแทนที่นายได้" ฮันท์พาไปนั่งที่โซฟาเล็กๆ ของแดเนียล ให้จิลนั่งตัก เขายังสวมแหวนแต่งงานอยู่เลย "แม้แต่ความตายก็ไม่อาจพรากเราจากกัน"

จิลมองชายที่เขารักมาตลอดสิบห้าปีแล้วตัดสินใจยื่นหน้าเข้าไปกระซิบ "งั้นไปล่าสกัลล์กันนะ"

จิลยังโกรธเรื่องฮันเตอร์โดนกรีดจริงๆ ด้วย

"ได้สิ" ฮันท์จูบจิลแบบดูดดื่ม

"ให้ฉันล่า" จิลคลอเคลีย พอได้กลิ่นเลือดจากตัวฮันเตอร์และพูดถึงการฆ่าขึ้นมาก็รู้สึกวาบหวิว

ฮันท์ใช้เวลาหลายปีฝึกจิลให้ชอบแบบนี้ แบบที่เซ็กซ์กับคนธรรมดาจะกลายเป็นความจืดชืดน่าเบื่อ

จิลอยู่ในสภาพกึ่ง ‘หลุด’ พอมีอะไรมากดสวิตช์นิดหน่อยสมองก็หลั่งอะดรีนาลีนออกมาเพราะจำสัญญาณความสุขทางร่างกายได้ แล้วเขาก็ใช้ฝ่าเท้าเปลือยเปล่าถูไถเบาๆ บนหลังเท้าของฮันเตอร์

"ฉันจะระวังหลังให้" ฮันท์เองก็รู้สึกเซ็กซี่ขึ้นมา

"เอาฉันสักรอบก่อนค่อยไปก็ได้" จิลทำหางตาตก เผยอปาก ขอร้อง

"กำลังจะขอเลย" ฮันท์เชยคาง "พูดว่า ‘เอาผมสักรอบสิฮะ’ ได้มั้ย"

จิลนั่งแยกขาบนตักของฮันท์ จับมือใหญ่และหยาบกร้านมาวางตรงความนูนเด่นที่ระหว่างขา

ฮันเตอร์กลืนน้ำลาย "แล้วฉันจะไปไหนได้..."

"เอาผม..." จิลใช้มือฮันท์กำรอบส่วนอ่อนไหวของตนเอง เขากัดปาก ระบายลมหายใจถี่ๆ เมื่อเป็นฝ่ายบรรเลง จับมือนั้นรูดชักขึ้นลง “...สักรอบสิฮะ"

แค่พูดจิลก็แทบถึงแล้ว

ส่วนฮันท์ก็ปวดหนึบ เขารูดซิปกางเกง ปลดกระดุมออกให้ความเครียดเขม็งเป็นอิสระ แค่มองจิลก็แทบจะถึงสวรรค์แล้วเหมือนกัน

"เอานะฮะ พี่ชายข้างบ้าน" จิลชักมือฮันท์ไวขึ้นอีก อ้อนน่ารัก

"นายชอบตามต้อยๆ" ฮันท์หัวเราะเบาๆ

เมื่ออยากได้จนทนไม่ไหว จิลก็แอ่นตัวเข้าหา จับความพร้อมพรักของฮันท์เล่นกับช่องทางของตนจนทั้งเขาและฮันท์แฉะชุ่ม นิ้วเรียวแหวกช่องทางคับแน่น พอพร้อมก็ค่อยๆ รับอีกฝ่ายเข้ามา

"เด็กดี น่ารัก" ฮันท์เอนหลัง เป็นคนสั่ง แต่ในอีกแง่ก็เป็นฝ่ายถูกควบคุมเสียอย่างนั้น

จิลขย่มตัวลง ฮันท์กำที่วางแขนจนข้อนิ้วขาว ดันตัวเองขึ้น

“อือ” ใบหน้าสวยที่มีตาสีแปลกแหงนขึ้น ปากอ้าน้อยๆ แล้วขย่มตัวลงอีก

"อืมมมม...เจ-เร-ไมน์" ทั้งสองขึ้นกับลงรับกันพอดี

"อา ฮันท์...!"

"อา อา! จิล"

จิลรู้สึกวาบๆ ชาๆ จากปลายเท้าขึ้นมาที่น่อง นี่คือความรู้สึกดีทางร่างกาย แต่จิตใจของเขาอดคิดเรื่องที่ฮันท์ไปนอนกับคนอื่นไม่ได้ จึงขย่มแบบทั้งรักทั้งโกรธ "คนเลว!"

ฮันท์คว้าสะโพกจิล จิลข่วนแก้มฮันท์ ก้ำกึ่งระหว่างจะดีกันหรือจะไม่ดี

"อา!" พอเอาจริงฮันท์ย่อมเป็นฝ่ายชนะ เขากอดสะโพกจิล จับให้เท้าอีกฝ่ายยันพนักพิง อยู่ในท่าที่เขาจะเข้าได้ลึกที่สุด จากนั้นก็กระแทกสวนเข้าไปถี่ๆ

จิลหูอื้อตาลาย ยิ่งทะเลาะกันเซ็กซ์ก็ยิ่งรสชาติดี "อ้า! เอาผมแรงอีก คนบ้า!"

เซ็กซ์บ้าคลั่ง สิบห้าปีก็ยังบ้าคลั่ง แดเนียลคงพูดไม่ออกถ้าเจอฮันท์ของจริง มีสิทธิ์เดินไม่ได้

"อื้อ! ยอดไปเลย" จิลขาสั่นพั่บๆ

"ที่รัก! ฮึ่ม!"

"ฮันเตอร์ เอาผมอีก พี่ยอดมาก!"

ฮันท์จับจิลนอนหงายกับพื้น ขาพาดโซฟา เขากึ่งนั่งกึ่งยืนสอดใส่ลงมา

จิลน่าบดขยี้ให้แหลก

ฮันท์ก็จะทำจนแหลก

เขานึกถึงเด็กหนุ่มที่เขานอนด้วยในรถบ้าน ในโกดัง ในบึง ในบ้านเหยื่อที่ล่าด้วยกัน ข้างรถตำรวจ ในทุ่ง

ทุกที่

จิลกัดปากล่าง ทำทุกทีเวลาจะถึงเอามากๆ คนที่ทำได้มีแค่ฮันเตอร์

"ผมได้กลิ่นเลือด" เขาแยกขา สองมือขยุ้มสะโพกชายตรงหน้า "ดีจัง อา!"

"อืม!" ฮันท์อุ้มจิลขึ้นมา กอดแน่น กัดบ่าคนรักเพื่อข่มอารมณ์ ที่สุดฮันท์ก็ปลดปล่อยบนเตียง เลอะเปรอะขาเจเรไมน์ เปรอะถึงผ้าปูเตียงที่เพิ่งร่วมรักกับแดเนียล

แต่คนที่ฮันท์สนมีแค่จิล—เมียรักคนเดียว

"อะ อา" จิลนอนแบบหมดแรง แข้งขาแยกออกอย่างน่าอาย อย่างกับเหยื่อที่ถูกล่ามา

ฮันท์นวดเฟ้นจิลแบบสามีที่ดี นวดๆ เอาใจสัตว์ตัวเล็ก

"ที่เราย้ายมาเพราะนายขอฉันแต่งงานแล้วฉันบอกว่าอยากมีบ้าน จำได้ไหม" จิลไม่เคยมีบ้านจริงๆ จังๆ กับเขา

"จำได้ครับ" ฮันท์ตอบ

"นายเผาบ้าน" จิลตบหน้าฮันท์เบาๆ

"ผิดไปแล้ว" ฮันท์ให้ตบแต่โดยดี

"ผิดมาก! คนบ้า!"

อดีตสามีจ๋อยเมื่อเมียจ๋ามองดุ เขาจูบตรงต้นขา

"ห้ามนอนกับแดนี่อีก นอกจากอยากเลิกกันจริงๆ" จิลดุ แต่ถ้าจิลพูดแบบนี้แปลว่าฮันท์ได้เมียจ๋าคืนมาแล้วหรือเปล่า?

"ครับ" ฮันท์ยอมเมีย

"แน่ใจนะ" คนตัวเล็กกว่าดุอีก

"แน่ครับ” ฮันท์ยิ้มแบบสามีที่พร้อมเอาใจภรรยาทุกอย่าง “เมียอยากได้บ้านแบบไหน บอกมาคำเดียว"

"ฉันยังพูดไม่จบ ถ้านายนอนกับคนอื่นอีกชั้นจะเล่นชู้กับมาร์ค" จิลแรง...

"มาร์คทำให้นายมีความสุขไม่ได้หรอก"

"งั้นซื้อบ้านข้างๆ มาร์คสิ นายจะได้รู้ว่าฉันทำอะไรได้หรือไม่ได้"

"ไม่เอา" จู่ๆ ฮันท์ก็เกิดเสียงแข็งขึ้นมา "ไม่อยู่ใกล้ๆ มาร์คก็พอ จะเอาที่ไหนก็ได้"

"นายกลัวมาร์ครู้เรื่องงานนอกของนายเหรอ" จิลจับทางสามี "รักน้องชายกว่าที่คิดนะเนี่ย"

"ไม่หรอกน่า แค่...ปล่อยให้มาร์คเป็นมาร์ค"

จิลไม่ล่ามาร์คเป็นเหยื่อเพราะมาร์คเป็นคนดี เหยื่อของจิลเป็นผู้ชายที่มีฐานะทางสังคมดี มีหน้ามีตา ส่วนมากพ่วงความหล่อเหลามาด้วย แต่ข้างในห่วยแตกแบบไม่น่าเกิดมาเลย เห็นคนพรรค์นี้ทีไรจิลของขึ้นทุกที

อย่างทนายโจเอลก็เหยื่อของจิลดีๆ นี่เอง เป็นผู้ชายที่มีดีแค่หน้าตากับอาชีพ พอรู้เบื้องหลังแล้วใช่เลย

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

A/N คือว่าบทนี้เกลายากมากเลยค่ะ และทำให้คนเรียบเรียงเขินอายมากเลยค่ะ (>////<) วิ่งบิดตัวแบบเขินๆ ออกไป

แง! (แต่จิลกับฮันท์ก็กลับมาดีกันได้เพราะ...เขินนนนนนนนน)

 

คุณสามารถติดตามข่าวสารจากนิยายเรื่องอื่นๆ ของเราได้ที่ FB เพจ [ILLREI](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI)

จะทิ้ง Comment และขว้างปาหัวใจ (กดปุ่ม Kudos) ไว้ที่นี่หรือกลับไปคอมเมนต์ใน [เด็กดี](http://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/view.php?id=1364993) ก็ได้ค่า

 


	8. Jill & Hunter 08

โจเอลตากระตุกตอนที่ดื่มไวน์ฟังเพลงคลาสสิกกับฟรานซิสอยู่ริมทะเลสาบ ฟรานซิสเย็นชา เย็นชามาก ไม่รู้โกรธอะไรมา

"เป็นอะไร" ทนายถาม

"เปล่านี่" ฟรานซิสตอบ

อีกด้านหนึ่งจิลเพิ่งลงจากรถของฮันท์ "นายแน่ใจเหรอว่าที่นี่" เขามองดูบ้านริมทะเลสาปแบบทึ่งๆ "สวยจัง อยู่ไกลด้วย เหมาะกับการทำงานเลยนี่นา" ดวงตาของจิลเป็นประกายแบบมีวิญญาณแม่บ้านเข้าสิง เขาคิดว่าพวกคนในสมาคมใต้ดินเนี่ยฐานะดีชะมัด

ฮันท์วางแขนบนบ่าจิล ดึงมาหอมฟอดใหญ่ "ระวังตัวด้วย"

 "อื้ม"จิลหันไปไซ้จมูกเบาๆ จับเอวฮันท์ บดเบียดสะโพกเข้าหา

"ไม่พลาดนะ" ฮันท์คิดว่าเวลาจิลล่านี่เซ็กซี่แบบมีฟีโรโมนฟุ้งกระจาย

"อืม" จิลรับคำ ก่อนมาที่นี่ฮันท์สอนจิลดูตำแหน่งกล้องรักษาความปลอดภัยแล้ว จิลมองอย่างรอบคอบแล้วเลือกปีนต้นไม้เพื่อโหนตัวข้ามรั้ว ตอนที่จิลโหนจะเห็นอะไรแวบๆ คล้ายสายสีดำอยู่ใต้เสื้อของเขาด้วย พอเข้าไปได้เขาก็เปิดประตูให้ฮันท์เข้ามา

พวกเขาใส่ถุงมือทั้งคู่

ฟรานซิสนั่งหน้าเฉย พักหนึ่งก็ถือแก้วเข้าไปดื่มคนเดียวข้างในห้องโดยไม่พูดอะไร โจเอลรอจนกระทั่งฟรานหายไปได้สักพักแล้วมีเสียงฝีเท้ามาจากข้างหลัง

มือเย็นแตะบนต้นคอของเขา ปลายนิ้วไล้อยู่ตรงหลังคอ

"คุณทนาย" จิลพร้อมสำหรับมีด เขารู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้พกปืน

โจเอลกลับไม่ขยับ เขาไม่ยิ้มด้วยซ้ำ เมื่อจิลเดินอ้อมมาด้านหน้า ทนายหนุ่มก็กดแว่นตาให้กระชับกับดั้ง มองผู้บุกรุกทั้งสองคน

"คุณเป็นห่วงฟรานซิสเหรอ" จิลสวมชุดเสื้อยืดกางเกงยีนส์กับแจ็กเก็ตหนังธรรมดาๆ

"รู้กฎดีใช่ไหมครับ" โจเอลพูดกับฮันเตอร์ บุคลิกดูต่างจากตอนไปปรึกษาทนาย "ผมอยู่ในความคุ้มครองของสไควร์ ถือว่าที่นี่เป็นอาณาเขตของแกรนด์ฟาเธอร์ ผมไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์ให้แมวหยอก"

แน่นอน ฮันท์รู้กฎดี

แต่กฎกับเมีย เขาเลือกเมีย

"ผมไม่ได้ทำอะไรไม่ดีนี่” จิลหัวเราะน่ารัก ดูสดใสและมีเสน่ห์

โจเอลผายมือ จิลเอาแก้วของเขาออกจากมือ ตามด้วยแว่นตา พอของที่ใช้เป็นอาวุธหมดไปแล้วเขาก็ถอดเนกไทของโจเอลออก โดยมีฮันท์ถือปืนรอข้างหลัง

จิลล่าโดยมีฮันท์อำนวยความสะดวก

จิลเริ่มด้วยการมัดปากโจเอลก่อน ฮัมเพลงไปด้วยแล้วมัดมือ เขามองโจเอลไม่คลาดสายตา ก้มลงไป เอียงหน้าคล้ายพิจารณาว่าจะทำยังไงกับเหยื่อคนนี้ดี แล้วก็จูบหน้าผาก

โจเอลมองฮันท์

แล้วยิ้ม...

รอยยิ้มแปลได้ว่า ‘ฉันอาจเดือดร้อนตอนนี้ แต่อีกไม่กี่นาทีจะเป็นนาย’

"เจเรไมน์" ฮันเตอร์เรียก

"อะไรเหรอ" จิลแกะเข็มขัดโจเอลแล้ว ก็ไม่รู้จริงๆ ว่าใครจะเดือดร้อนเวลาจิลล่า บางทีอาจเป็นฮันเตอร์เองก็ได้ เขาดึงเข็มขัดออกพรืดเลย

"...ไม่มีอะไร" ฮันท์เปลี่ยนใจไม่ห้ามคนรัก เขายิ้มให้โจเอลแบบคนที่ตัดสินใจว่าจะเดือดร้อนก็ช่าง

นี่เป็นรอยยิ้มของคนที่พร้อมจะเสียสติได้ทุกวินาที เหมือนคู่รักบอนนี่แอนด์ไคลด์ที่วิ่งฝ่ากระสุนของตำรวจ

จิลผลักโจเอลลงบนพื้นไม้ เขาคิดถึงเลือดและการทำความสะอาด วิญญาณแม่บ้านในตัวอดชื่นชมบ้านสวยๆ ไม่ได้ "ระเบียงของคุณสวยดี โซฟาด้วย"

โจเอลชักจะหนาววูบๆ

สองคนนี้...

จิลขึ้นคร่อมบนตักเหยื่อ แกะกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตอย่างอารมณ์ดี นี่คือเหยื่อ เหยื่อของเขาทุกคนจะมีเวลาที่ดี ก่อนมีเวลาที่แย่มากๆ

"อาน-อิ๊ด!" โจเอลเรียกฟรานซิสแล้ว นี่ไม่ตลก ไม่ตลกเอามากๆ สองคนนี้คงไม่กล้าถึงขั้นลงมือกับสไควร์ใช่หรือเปล่า

"ชี่" จิลเอานิ้วปิดปาก ที่แย่กว่านั้น ไม่มีเสียงตอบจากฟรานซิส และคงหวังปาฏิหาริย์ว่าอิกเนเชียสจะเข้ามาช่วยโจเอลไม่ได้หรอก

ฮันท์ลูบศีรษะคนรักอย่างหลงใหล เขายิงขู่สกัลล์ไปนัดให้มันเงียบ "โทษที ปืนลั่น" กระสุนไม่ได้โดนโจเอล แต่เฉียดมากๆ

"อย่ายิงสิ" จิลบ่น เอามืออุดหู

"ครับ" ฮันท์ย่อตัวลง จูบเจเรไมน์ที่คร่อมโจเอลอยู่

จิลจูบตอบ มือก็ลูบไล้เหยื่อ ในบรรดาคนที่เสียสติ ผัวเมียคู่นี้ต้องคูณสอง

"อาน-อิ๊ด!" โจเอลเริ่มสู้กลับ ฟรานซิสต้องทำอะไรแน่ ไหนบอกจะคุ้มครองไงเล่า!

"อยู่กับผมแต่เรียกคนอื่นผมเสียใจนะ" จิลหันมาหาโจเอล "คุณอยากฟันผมไม่ใช่เหรอ ผมมาให้ฟันแล้วเนี่ย"

"อื้อ! อู้!" โจเอลพยายามถีบจิลออก ฮันท์ดึงไขควงออกมาจากกระเป๋าข้างเอว เงื้อขึ้นแล้วจ้วงแทงที่ขา "อื้ออออ!"

สกัลล์ถูกล่า พรุ่งนี้คงเป็นข่าวใหญ่

"ฮันท์! นายบอกให้ฉันล่า อย่ายุ่งกับเหยื่อของฉันสิ!" จิลดุ แล้วหันมาปลอบทนาย "แผลไม่ลึกมาก ไม่เป็นไรน่า"

ไม่ลึกบ้าอะไร! โจเอลถลึงตา เขาหงุดหงิดฟรานซิสมากกว่าไอ้บ้าสองตัวนี่เสียอีก

จิลถอดเสื้อ เขามีสายหนังที่เต็มไปด้วยกระบอกเข็มฉีดยารัดรอบตัว กางเกงหนังรัดติ้ว และมีดพกตรงต้นขา จิลใช้นิ้วลูบปากโจเอลผ่านผ้าปิดปาก สะโพกวนอยู่บนส่วนไวสัมผัส ต้องยอมรับว่าเชี่ยวชาญ

"ผมไม่ได้ทำอะไรไม่ดี" จิลบอก เขาชอบนอนกับเหยื่อ "แล้วคุณก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกไม่ดี ยกเว้น คุณไม่สู้..."

โจเอลอารมณ์เสีย พูดอู้อี้เหมือนอยากจะเถียงว่า ‘จะให้ฉันแข็งสู้ตอนนี้ก็ไม่ไหว อย่าให้หลุดไปได้นะ!’

"ฮันท์นายออกไปก่อน" จิลเปรย

"เมียจ๋า..." ฮันท์คลอเคลียจิล ไม่เอาอะ ไม่อยากไปไหน อยากดูอยู่ตรงนี้

"ไปรอข้างในห้อง ปิดประตูไว้จนกว่าฉันจะเรียก" จิลดุอีก

ฮันเตอร์ยอมมากกว่าเมื่อเจอจิลในโหมดนี้ เขาอิดออดนิดหน่อยแล้วก็ยอมเมีย เข้าไปด้านใน ปิดประตูระเบียง

"ฟรานบอกว่าคุณเก่งกว่านี้" จิลพึมพำข้างหูโจเอล

ไม่เก่งเว้ย คนที่โดนมัดถลึงตาจนตาจะหลุดจากเบ้าแล้ว

"ถ้าคุณไม่เก่งจริงๆ คุณโดนผมกินไม่เหลือแน่" จิลลุกขึ้น ก้มตัวลงไปด้านล่าง โจเอลกำลังจะเริ่มมีเวลาที่ดี

แต่ครู่เดียวจิลก็โดนล็อกศีรษะแน่น โจเอลมีมีดเล็กๆ ในถุงมือ อันที่จริงเชามีมีดซ่อนไว้ทุกส่วนในร่างกาย

"คุณจะให้ฮันท์เข้ามาแทงคุณอีกทีหรือจะให้ผมทำต่อ" จิลกำลังเสี่ยงกับการโดนหักคอ

ทนายหนุ่มเอาผ้าปิดปากออก "นอนกับเมียชาวบ้านจะโดนเมียเขาฆ่ารึเปล่า"

"คุณก็นอนกับเมียของคนอื่นเขาไปทั่ว" จิลยิ้มตาเยิ้มเชียว "ผมไม่ดีตรงไหนเหรอ"

โจเอลทุบจิลตรงท้ายทอย อีกฝ่ายล้มลงไปกอง เขาเอาที่มัดมือออกแล้วมัดจิลไว้แทน จากนั้นก็จัดเสื้อผ้าให้เรียบร้อยแล้วหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือที่อยู่บนโต๊ะมาโทรหาฟรานซิส ทว่าไร้คนรับสาย

น่าแปลกที่จิลไม่ได้จัดการพังมือถือของโจเอลก่อน

"อือ" จิลนอนตัวงอ กุมคอ แต่ยังไม่เรียกฮันท์เข้ามา จากท่าทางทั้งหมด ดูเหมือนเขาไม่ได้พยายามทำร้ายโจเอลมากนัก และโจเอลก็สังเกตออก

เมื่อโจเอลโทรมากๆ เข้าฟรานก็ยอมรับสายจนได้

แสดงว่าเขาสบายดี...

"นายทำแสบ" โจเอลพูดขณะเอาผ้าอุดปากเจเรไมน์ที่นอนหมอบอยู่บนพื้น

"คุณก็นอนกับเมียของคนอื่นเขาไปทั่ว" ฟรานพูดประโยคเดียวกันเด๊ะ ขณะจิลหัวเราะในลำคอทั้งที่มีผ้าปิดปากอยู่

อา...โจเอลกระฟัดกระเฟียดออกไป เขาปีนระเบียงเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงการเผชิญหน้ากับฮันเตอร์ทั้งที่ตัวเองยังบาดเจ็บที่ขา เขาใช้ทางลับภายในบ้าน พบฟรานดื่มเหล้าอยู่ห้องนั่งเล่นอย่างอารมณ์ดี

โจเอลเหงื่อแตกซิก หงุดหงิด เจ็บขาก็เจ็บ โมโห งุ่นง่าน ไม่รู้จะพาลลงตรงไหน

"ดูไม่ได้เลย" ฟรานยิ่งยิ้มกว้าง ต่างจากที่เย็นชาเมื่อกี้ลิบลับ "ตกลงนายไม่ชอบนอนกับเมียคนอื่นแล้วเหรอ"

โจเอลเดินไปเปิดตู้เย็นหาน้ำดื่ม ฟรานซิสคำนวณถูกแล้วที่ให้บอนนี่กับไคลด์ลงมือที่บ้านริมทะเลสาบ ที่นี่ระบบรปภ.เยี่ยม (แต่จะไม่เยี่ยมเพราะมีคนในช่วย) ทว่าถือความเป็นส่วนตัว โจเอลไม่โทรเรียกใครมาหรอก

"เขาบอกจะกรีดนะ ไม่ได้จะแทง" ฟรานเดินตามมากวน ดูแผล

"ไปไหนก็ไป ไป" โจเอลโบกมือ นั่งเหยียดบนโซฟา คิดว่าถ้าไอ้สองตัวนั่นเข้ามาจะเอาให้ตาย ปืนก็ปืนเถอะ

"โกรธเหรอ" ฟรานยิ้มอีก ดูร้ายกาจ

"สนุกอะไร"

"ก็นายอยากนอกใจ เคลมเมียคนอื่นบ่อยๆ เองนี่นา" ฟรานกอดอก พูดทีเล่นทีจริง แบบฟรานซิสสมัยมหาวิทยาลัย

"นอกใจอะไร ฉันไม่มีเมีย ไม่มีแฟน" เขาดื่มน้ำอั้กๆ

"เหรอ" ฟรานหยิบเสื้อโค้ตสวม "งั้นเราก็ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน แม้กระทั่งเพื่อน ฉันไม่ต้องทำแผลให้นาย ไม่ต้องคอยปลอบใจนายแล้วด้วย" ดูเหมือนฟรานซิสจะพูดความรู้สึกออกไปเป็นชุดก่อนที่ตัวเองจะรู้ตัว

 _อะไรวะ_ โจเอลงงสนิท "นี่นาย...งอน?"

"จำแต่ประเด็นสุดท้ายก็ได้ ฉัน-ไม่-ต้อง-คอย-ปลอบ-ใจ-นาย-แล้ว" ฟรานพูดช้าๆ ชัดๆ ทีละคำ

"อา! ช่วยเอาไอ้บ้าพวกนั้นออกไปจากบ้านฉัน แล้วมาทำแผลให้ด้วย นายต้องชดใช้"

ฟรานชั่งใจครู่หนึ่ง แล้วล้วงมือถือออกมาส่งข้อความ

จิลรู้สึกว่ามือถือของตัวสั่นกึกๆ จึงกระถดๆ ล้วงออกมาดู ทำได้ยากเพราะโดนมัดมือกับมีผ้าอุดปาก พออ่านได้เขาก็ลบข้อความจากฟรานซิสทิ้งแบบทุกลักทุเล

"ที่รัก" ฮันท์เรียก "ที่รัก"

จิลจัดการกลบร่องรอยให้มือถือเรียบร้อยแล้วก็ถีบโต๊ะเตี้ยล้มโครม! ให้ฮันท์ได้ยินเสียงแล้วเข้ามา

ฮันเตอร์พรวดพราดเข้ามา เขาเอาผ้าอุดปากจิลออก ดูอาการ ดูรอยช้ำ

สีหน้าทะมึนมาก... _ทำเมียฉันเรอะ_

"ฮันท์กลับกันเถอะ" จิลดึงเสื้อ

ทำไมเมียกลับง่ายจัง...เป็นคนจะมาเอง

"ไม่" ฮันเตอร์เดินดุ่มๆ หาไอ้ทนายเลย แต่พอหันมาก็เห็นจิลมีน้ำตาร่วงผล็อย

อุ...เมียจ๋า

"ฮืออออ" จิลร้องไห้

ฮันท์อุ้มจิลขึ้นมา เอาจมูกชนกัน จูบซับน้ำตา "เป็นอะไร...เป็นอะไรครับ"

"ฉันไม่มีเสน่ห์แล้ว เหยื่อไม่สนใจฉันเลย นายต้องเบื่อฉันอีกแน่ๆ"

"ไม่เบื่อ ไม่เลย นายดีที่สุด"

"ไม่จริง ฉันไม่มีเสน่ห์!" จิลช้อนตามอง สมัยก่อนเหยื่อเสร็จเขาทุกราย แต่ก็มีรายนี้ที่รักตัวเองมากกว่า

""โอ...ที่รัก นายมีเสน่ห์สิ" เขาจูบหว่างคิ้ว

"ไม่มีใครอยากนอนกับผู้ชายน่าเบื่อ นายเองก็เหมือนกันใช่ไหมล่ะ" แต่หน้าท้องขาวๆ ที่วับแวมๆ ของจิลนี่เซ็กซี่จังเลย

"เจเรไมน์ เราเพิ่งนอนกันแบบสุดเหวี่ยงไปเองนะ"

 _เอ๊ะ...ผิดบท_ จิลคิด _หาทางแก้ปัญหาเฉพาะหน้าแป๊บ_ เขาเม้มปาก

"ไม่รู้แหละ ฉันไม่มีเสน่ห์!" เขากอดคอฮันเตอร์ "พาฉันกลับบ้านนะฉันไม่อยากอยู่ที่นี่แล้ว"

ก็มีแต่คนรักเมียแหละนะ...ที่จะเชื่อเรื่องพรรค์นี้

"เมียไม่เจ็บเหรอ จะไปทำคนที่ทำให้นะ"

"ไม่ ฉันอยากกลับบ้านแล้ว" จิลแทบจะเฮดล็อกสามี ทั้งอ้อนทั้งขู่ "นะ...ขอร้องละ"

ก็เพิ่งคืนดีกัน ฮันท์เลยตามใจเมีย

สรุปแล้วจิลมาที่นี่ทำไม...

เรื่องนั้นต้องย้อนเวลาไปดูเหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้านี้สักนิด

_"ผมไม่อยากล่าเหยื่อแล้ว" จิลพูด ดื่มน้ำชาที่ฟรานซิสเอามาให้ ในบ้านของฟรานซิสเอง มีอิกเนเชียสถูกไล่ให้ไปยืนไกลๆ_

_แขกที่มาบ้านกำลังบ่นเรื่องฮันเตอร์เอาลูกหนีหายไป_

_"คุณคิดดูสิ เขาหนีไป เอาลูกผมไปด้วย อย่างนี้มันประกาศสงครามกันชัดๆ"_

_ฟรานนั่งฟัง ใส่ใบมินต์ลงน้ำชา ให้มีกลิ่นมินต์หอมๆ ฟู่ฟ่าสไตล์ฟรานซิส_ _"แล้วถ้าเจอเขาคุณจะทวงลูกคืนยังไง" ฟรานถาม_

_"ไม่รู้..." จิลหงอย_

_"เท่าที่ฟังมา ปัญหาของคุณคือเขาเบื่อคุณที่คุณไม่ออกล่าเหยื่อ"_

_ฟรานพยายามไม่คิดว่า_ _‘เหยื่อ’ ที่เจเรไมน์พูดถึงคือมนุษย์ เขาไม่เคยเห็นด้วยกับการฆ่าคน แต่เขากำลังทำงานไกล่เกลี่ยให้สมาคมอยู่ งานของเขาคือป้องกัน ‘บุชเชอร์’ กับ ‘สกัลล์’ ฆ่ากันเพราะเรื่องสกัลล์ (เกือบจะ) เป็นชู้กับเมียบุชเชอร์_

_‘หมายถึงสามีของบุชเชอร์’ ฟรานกระแอมในใจ คำว่าผัวๆ เมียๆ กับผู้ชายด้วยกันทำเขาปวดหัวจี้ดทุกที ความเคยชินเก่าๆ ดูเหมือนจะแก้ไม่สำเร็จเสียที_

_"เอาอย่างนี้ ถ้าคุณช่วยผม ผมก็จะช่วยคุณ" ฟรานซิสเป็นการเป็นงานขึ้นมา ตอนแรกจิลจะให้สมาคมบังคับฮันเตอร์หย่าเพื่อจะได้ไม่ไปแก้แค้นโจเอล แต่ฮันเตอร์จัดการหย่าเองแล้วหายตัวไปแบบนี้ ท่าทางเรื่องจะจบไม่สวยแน่_

_"ยังไงครับ" จิลตั้งใจฟังมากขึ้น_

_ฟรานบอกเรื่องหน้าที่ไกล่เกลี่ย_ _"ถ้าคุณช่วยผมป้องกันไม่ให้สองคนนั้นฆ่ากันได้ ผมก็จะช่วยคุณเรื่องที่คุณอยากทำ"_

_"ผมอยากได้ลูกคืน" จิลโพล่งออกมา_

_"ครับ"_

_"ผมอยากกรีดสกัลล์สักแผล!"_

_ฟรานลังเลนิดหน่อย แต่คิดว่าแค่แผลเดียวอาจพอพูดให้โจเอลโอเคได้ เพราะอีกฝ่ายก็กรีดคนโน้นคนนี้ไปทั่ว ไม่รวมนอนกับใครก็ได้โดยไม่คำนึงถึงผลลัพธ์ที่ตามมา ให้รู้จักเข็ดหลาบซะบ้างก็ดี จะได้เลิกทำอะไรโดยไม่คิดให้ดี (เขาหวังว่า...)_

_"ครับ" ฟรานตอบรับ_

_"ผมอยากเจอฮันท์ด้วย" อันนี้จิลพึมพำ ตาแดงๆ_

_ฟรานมองคนที่เศร้ากะทันหันแล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะลูบบ่าปลอบใจ_ _"ทำไมคุณถึงอยากเลิก เอ่อ...ล่าเหยื่อ คุณเคยบอกฮันเตอร์ไหม"_

_จิลส่ายหน้า "ถ้าผมบอก เขาก็ยิ่งรู้ว่าผมไม่อยากล่า ผมก็ยิ่งน่าเบื่อสำหรับเขา" เขาปาดน้ำตา_

_ทั้งสองคุยกันถึงสาเหตุที่จิลไม่อยากล่าเหยื่อ ซึ่งพอทราบแล้วฟรานซิสก็ถึงกับจับคางใช้ความคิด_

_"เอาอย่างนี้ คุณหาฮันเตอร์ให้เจอก่อน แล้วผมจะจัดการเรื่องโจเอลให้ ผมคิดว่าเขาใช้ได้สำหรับแผนของเรา ถ้าคุณล่าเขา เขาต้องปฏิเสธคุณแน่ เพราะถ้าเขาโอเค ถึงสุดท้ายคุณไม่ทำอะไรเขา เขาจะรู้ว่าฮันเตอร์ต้องฆ่าเขาแน่"_

_"จริงเหรอครับ" จิลถาม_

_"จริงสิ เชื่อผม โจเอลต้องปฏิเสธคุณแน่"_

_ฟรานซิสรู้นิสัยโจเอลดี ดีมากเกินไปเลยละ..._

\-----------------------------------------

 

A/N สวัสดีค่า ไม่เจอกันนานเลย คิดถึงจิลกันมั้ยจ้า ตอนที่ลงนี้คือต้นฉบับที่ยังไม่ผ่านการรีไรท์ แต่จะมีฉบับรีไรท์เพื่อรวมเล่มและขายในราคาทุนสำหรับผู้ที่สนใจด้วย (เราจะคิดแค่ค่าพิมพ์กับค่าจัดการเล็กน้อยค่ะ)

เราได้อ่านฉบับรีไรท์ที่รีไรท์โดยคุณ [F O U L S O U L](https://www.facebook.com/foulsoul) (ผู้เขียนฮันเตอร์กับอิกเนเชียส) แล้วรู้สึกพอใจมากเลยค่ะ เป็นงานที่ตั้งใจทำมากจริงๆ ถ้ามีความคืบหน้าเพิ่มเติม เราจะแจ้งทางหน้าเพจ [I L L R E I](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI) นะคะ :)

 

จะทิ้ง Comment และขว้างปาหัวใจ (กดปุ่ม Kudos) ไว้ที่นี่หรือกลับไปคอมเมนต์ใน [เด็กดี](http://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/view.php?id=1364993) ก็ได้ค่า


	9. Jill & Hunter 09

_(ตอนนี้พิเศษหน่อย เพราะเอาฉบับที่รีไรท์แล้วมาให้อ่านเลยค่ะ)_

__\---------------------------------------------------_ _

 

 _จากนั้นจิลก็ตระเวนหาฮันเตอร์ เขาไม่แน่ใจนักว่าแผนของฟรานซิสจะช่วยให้ฮันท์คิดว่าเขาไม่น่าเบื่อได้จริงหรือ_ _..._ _แล้วเขาอยากคืนดีกับฮันท์จริงๆ หรือเปล่า_

 _เราก็แค่อยากเจอหน้า_ _..._

 _จิลเองก็เป็นคนประเภท_ _‘_ _ไม่เห็นโลงศพ ไม่หลั่งน้ำตา_ _’_

 

เวลานี้จิลนั่งอยู่บนรถที่ฮันท์ขับออกมาจากบ้านริมทะเลสาบ เขาเหม่อมองวิวข้างถนนแล้วถอนใจยาวๆ หลังจากบังเอิญเจอฮันเตอร์ที่ห้องของแดเนียล เขาก็โพล่งเรื่องล่าโจเอลออกไปจนได้ ถึงจะอยากล่าจริงๆ เพราะอยากกรีดสักแผลสองแผลก็เถอะ แต่เมื่อก่อนเขาไม่จบแค่สร้างแผล...แล้วฮันท์ก็คงคาดหวังจะได้เห็นอะไรมากกว่านั้น จิลไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่าที่ฮันท์อยากคืนดีกับเขาเพราะอยากเห็นเขาออกล่าหรือเปล่า

ก่อนมา จิลโทรนัดแนะแผนการกับฟรานซิสแล้วว่า ฟรานจะชวนโจเอลไปที่บ้านริมทะเลสาบ แล้วฮันท์คงแกะรอยตามไปถึงที่นั่นได้ไม่ยาก ซึ่งฟรานกำชับไว้ว่า

 _‘_ _อย่างไรผมก็เป็นคนกลาง เป็นหน้าที่ของผมที่จะยุติเรื่องนี้โดยสงบ ถ้าคุณไม่ทำมากกว่าที่ตกลงกันไว้และควบคุมคนรักได้ก็โอเค_ _’_

แต่จิลยังไม่ทันได้กรีดสักแผล ฮันท์ก็แทงไขควงเข้าที่ขาโจเอลแล้ว...

“อัลเฟรดล่ะ” จิลชะเง้อหาลูกเมื่อมาถึงโรงแรมที่ฮันท์พักชั่วคราว เขาว่าแผนของฟรานซิสมันก็ไม่แย่หรอก ที่จะดูปฏิกิริยาของฮันท์หลังจากเขาล่าเหยื่อพลาด แต่มันก็เจ็บแปลบๆ อยู่ดีเวลาฮันท์มองเขาแบบเบื่อๆ

“ฝากไว้ที่สมาคม”

ระหว่างขับรถจากบ้านริมทะเลสาบมายังโรงแรม ฮันท์เงียบตลอดทาง มีเหลือบมองจิลบ้าง สายตาเต็มไปด้วยความสงสัย

“ฉันจะอาบน้ำก่อน” ฮันท์ถอดเสื้อผ้าออก เตรียมชำระเลือดของโจเอลที่อาจกระเด็นมาเปื้อนโดยไม่รู้ตัว รวมถึงคราบไคลอื่นๆ ด้วย

“อืม” จิลตอบ นั่งแกร่ว

“อาบด้วยกันมั้ย” ฮันท์ชวนง่ายๆ

พอฮันท์เรียกจิลก็หันไปหา ตอบตกลงแล้วถอดเสื้อผ้าออก “ฉันมือตก” เขาเปิดประเด็นก่อน แล้วก็เดินเข้าห้องอาบน้ำ พอฮันท์ดึงให้นั่งลงในอ่างจิลก็นั่งกอดเข่าชิดอก เก็บแขนเก็บขา “นายคงเบื่อ...แต่ไงเราก็หย่ากันแล้วนี่”

ฮันเตอร์ไม่ตอบ เขาวักน้ำอุ่นรดผิวนวลเนียน ฟอกสบู่ให้ เอาผ้าเช็ดตัวชุบน้ำลูบลาดไหล่

“ฮันเตอร์!” จิลเริ่มใช้เสียงดังกว่าปกติเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายเงียบ

“หืม” ฮันท์เทแชมพู ขยี้บนฝ่ามือจนเกิดฟอง แล้วสระผมให้จิลเป็นลำดับถัดไป

“นายไม่พูดอะไรบ้าง ฉันทำพลาดนะ” จิลตีน้ำแบบไม่พอใจ

“ฉันกำลังจะเชื่อแล้วเชียว” ฮันท์บอก “...กำลังจะเชื่อว่านายแค่พลาด ไม่ใช่จงใจพลาด” เขานวดศีรษะและขมับของอดีตเมียรัก

“ฉันไม่ได้จงใจ เขาไม่ชอบฉัน ฮันเตอร์” โจเอลไม่ชอบเขาจริงๆ ถึงฟรานซิสจะบอกว่ามันจะเป็นแบบนั้นก็เถอะ

ฮันท์หรี่ตา ไม่เชื่อใจ

“นายเข้าใจไหม ฉันไม่มีเสน่ห์กับเหยื่อ” จิลกอดตัวเอง จริงๆ แล้ว โจเอลเป็นนักล่าก่อนมาเป็นเหยื่อของเขา เขารู้ว่ามันจะยาก แต่นักล่าที่ดีก็ควรล่านักล่าด้วยกันได้ไม่ใช่หรือ

“ใครจะไม่หลงนายบ้าง”

“ทนายนั่นไง” พอเห็นฮันเตอร์เงียบอีก จิลก็ไปต่อไม่ถูก มันควรแปลว่าฮันเตอร์เห็นแล้วว่าเขาไม่มีเสน่ห์หรือเปล่า

“ห้าปีมานี้ทำไมนายถึงไม่ล่า”

“ไม่มีอารมณ์” จิลเหนื่อยจะปิดบังแล้ว เอาให้มันแตกหักไปเลยก็ได้ “เหตุผลมันไร้สาระสำหรับนาย ฉันก็เลยไม่อยากบอก”

“อะไรทำให้ไม่มีอารมณ์”

“เหตุผลไร้สาระ ฮันเตอร์”

“ฉันอยากเข้าใจ” ฮันท์วักน้ำล้างผมให้ “ฉันอยากรู้ว่าทำไมฉันถึงถูกทิ้งให้อยู่ในบ่อโคลนคนเดียว”

เขากึ่งลอยกึ่งจมอยู่ในห้วงอดีตเพียงลำพัง

เมื่อก่อนจิลจะขึ้นคร่อมเหยื่อผู้ชายที่โดนมัดมือมัดเท้า สวมชุดหนังพร้อมถุงมือมีเซ็กซ์กับเหยื่อเหล่านั้น เขาควบคุม รอให้เหยื่อใกล้เสร็จสมจากการปรนเปรอแบบเต็มอิ่ม ค่อยเอาแผ่นกระจกที่ฮันท์ส่งให้กดแนบลงบนใบหน้าของเหยื่อ จากนั้นก็ออกแรง กดและบี้กระจกด้วยสองมือ แบบนักสะสมกำลังสตัฟฟ์แมลง

จิลเคยเฝ้าติดตามฮันท์ มองฮันท์ผ่านกล้องส่องทางไกล ผ่านเลนส์กล้องถ่ายรูป กระทั่งไปแอบดูทางหน้าต่าง ต่อมาจิลแสดงออกว่าชอบเห็นเนื้อคนเวลาโดนกดกับกระจก ชอบดูใบหน้าที่ทั้งหวาดผวาจากความตายและมีความสุขจากการปรนเปรอผ่านแผ่นกระจกกั้น ยิ่งเห็นขอบกระจกบาดลงไปในผิวเนื้อจนเลือดผุด จิลก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะกัดปากล่างด้วยความวาบหวาม

จิลเคยกดจนกระจกแตก ถึงอย่างรุนแรง แล้วให้ฮันท์เอาเขาต่อตรงนั้นมาแล้ว

“สารภาพกับนายว่า ทุกครั้งที่คิดถึงช่วงเวลานั้น ฉันก็อยากทำมันอีก ฉันชอบ อยากตื่นเต้น...ตื่นตัวแบบนั้น” จิลพยายามคงสติไม่ให้หลุด

“แล้วทำไมถึงหยุดล่ะ” ฮันท์ให้จิลพิงอก เขาซบใบหน้ากับศีรษะเล็กๆ ของจิล “เกิดอะไรขึ้น”

“ฉันมาคิดดูแล้วว่าที่ฉันเป็นแบบนี้ก็เพราะมีแม่เป็นผู้หญิงขายตัว” จิลเคลียแก้มตอบ

“ไม่เกี่ยวกับแม่นายหรอกที่รัก”

“แต่แม่ใส่ชุดหนัง แล้วโดนพวกลูกค้าเอาจากข้างหลัง ดันให้ติดกระจกหน้ารถบ้าน” จิลจิกแขนฮันท์ แปลว่าเขายังพูดไม่จบ

“เราคุยเรื่องนี้กันแล้วนี่”

“นายไม่เข้าใจ เวลาแม่รับแขกฉันต้องออกมารอนอกรถ หลายครั้งที่ผู้ชายพวกนั้นทำแม่ติดกับกระจกให้ฉันดู...” จิลเอาคางจุ่มน้ำ “แต่เพราะทำแบบนั้นเราถึงมีกิน...มีบ้านอยู่ แล้วคนพวกนั้นส่วนมากก็หน้าตาท่าทางดี แต่งตัวดี ดูมีเงิน ดูสะอาด...”

 _‘_ _แต่ข้างในสกปรก_ _’_

จิลเคยบอกฮันท์แบบนั้น เพราะบางทีแม่ของเขาก็โดนตบตี

ฮันท์ดึงให้จิลหันมาอาบน้ำให้เขาบ้าง ทั้งคู่ลูบตัวกันและกัน เคยลูบมาไม่รู้กี่ครั้งต่อกี่ครั้ง อีกฝ่ายมีตำหนิตรงไหนบ้างก็รู้หมดทุกซอกทุกมุม

แต่ลึกลงไปในใจแล้ว...ตอนที่ฮันท์ลูบลำคอของจิล และจิลลูบแผ่นอกของฮันท์อยู่นี้ มันก็ให้ความรู้สึกคล้ายคลึงกับการได้ลูบคนที่ ‘เคย’ รู้จักกัน

_เราเป็นคนแปลกหน้าต่อกันหรือยัง ที่รัก_

“แม่ของฉันเป็นโสเภณี สิ่งที่ฉันทำก็คือโสเภณี ฉันขายบริการให้เหยื่อ แค่ค่าตอบแทนที่พวกเขาต้องจ่ายไม่ใช่เงิน” จิลถูฟองน้ำไปเหม่อลอยไป

“นายเกิดนึกถึงแม่ขึ้นมาหลังจากแต่งกับฉันสิบกว่าปีหรือ” ฮันท์พูดสวน “หรือนายรู้สึกเหมือนโสเภณีเวลาอยู่กับฉัน?”

“ไม่ใช่ ก็แค่คนที่นายนอนด้วยหลังจากนั้นคือโสเภณี ไม่ใช่เมีย! ฮันเตอร์” จิลน้ำตาปริ่ม

ฮันท์เงียบไป “ฉันไม่เคยคิดว่านายใช้แล้วทิ้ง”

“ฉันก็ไม่คิดว่านายจะทิ้ง แต่ฉันไม่อยากล่าแล้ว ฉันไม่อยากนอนกับผู้ชายคนอื่นให้นายดู ฮันเตอร์ นั่นแหละสิ่งที่ฉันคิดได้หลังจากแต่งกับนายมาสิบกว่าปี” จิลร้องไห้แล้ว เขาบอกแล้วว่าเหตุผลมันไร้สาระสำหรับฮันเตอร์

ฮันท์กอดไว้ เขาสับสน จิลที่เขารักคือใครกันแน่

ไม่สิ

เขารักจิลเพราะอะไรกันแน่

ว่ากันว่าผู้ที่มีปัญหาทางจิตจะมีการพัฒนาทางด้านความเข้าอกเข้าใจต่ำหรืออาจไม่พัฒนาเลย พวกเขายึดติดกับเรื่องใดเรื่องหนึ่ง ฮันท์หยุด แต่จิลเติบโต ชายหนุ่มไม่เข้าใจ รู้สึกเหมือนโดนหลอก แต่ก็อาจไม่ใช่

“ฮืออออ งี่เง่าที่สุดเลย” จิลปากคอสั่น กอดตอบแน่นเหมือนกลัวว่าจะไม่มีโอกาสได้กอดอีก

“ฉะ ฉัน...ฉัน ถ้าฉัน ‘ไม่ใช่’ สำหรับนายแล้วนายจะทำยังไง”

ฮันท์ได้ยินคำถามแล้วก็ชะงักไป

“ไม่หรอกที่รัก เราจะค่อยๆ หาวิธีแก้ด้วยกัน”

จิลเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสู้สายตาของฮันท์ เขาร้องว่า “เรา-แก้-อะไร-ไม่-ได้” แล้วก็กัดฟัน “ถ้าจะแก้ได้คือต้องทำให้นายเข้าใจ แต่กลัวว่าถึงฉันจะไปนอนกับเหยื่อสักคนให้นายดูนายก็ยังไม่เข้าใจ”

แน่นอนว่าฮันท์ไม่เข้าใจวิธีการของจิลหรอก เขามองว่ามันงี่เง่า เมียรักจะไปนอนกับคนอื่นให้เขาหึงหรืออย่างไร แล้วมันเกี่ยวกับที่จิลไม่อยากล่าตรงไหน เขางงหนักทีเดียว

ถึงแม้ว่าฮันท์จะไม่เข้าใจอะไรเอาเสียเลย แต่เขาค่อนข้างโชคดีที่ภาระนี้มีผู้ยินยอมแบกรับให้ถึงสองคน คนแรกคือจิล และคนที่สองคือมาร์ค—น้องชายแท้ๆ

มาร์คสังเกตมานานแล้วว่าอายุของพี่ชายหยุดอยู่ที่สิบเจ็ดปี สตัฟฟ์เอาไว้ตรงนั้นตลอดกาล ความเกรี้ยวกราดที่นอนนิ่งอยู่ใต้หน้ากากของคนที่เงียบ ลึกลับ ทว่ามีรอยยิ้มเหลือร้าย

เขารู้ว่าพี่ ‘พิเศษ’ ส่วนแฟนของพี่ก็วิเศษ มาร์คเห็นฮันเตอร์คล้ายมีการขยับเคลื่อนไหวทางบุคลิกภาพหลังจากแต่งงานกับจิล

พี่ชายดูเต็มขึ้น แนบเนียนไปกับสังคมมากขึ้น

เขาโล่งอก คงไม่มีอะไรที่ไม่ดีเกิดขึ้นหรอก

ทว่าสิ่งที่มาร์คกลัวกำลังจะเกิดขึ้น...เร็วๆ นี้ หากฮันเตอร์ขาด ‘ส่วนเติมเต็ม’ ไป

ฮันท์บอกว่าจิลเปลี่ยนไป ไม่เหมือนสมัยก่อน โบ้ยว่าความเปลี่ยนแปลงเนี่ยแหละคือตัวการทำลายชีวิตคู่

แต่การเปลี่ยนแปลงของจิลนั้น ‘ดี’ สำหรับคนธรรมดา

อีกเรื่องที่ฮันท์ยังไม่เข้าใจ และอาจไม่มีวันเข้าใจ คือ...การที่ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปเลยก็เป็นตัวร้ายทำลายชีวิตรักได้เช่นกัน

“เราค่อยคุยเรื่องนี้กันทีหลังดีไหม สั่งรูมเซอร์วิสก่อน ให้อารมณ์เย็นลง”

“นายไม่เข้าใจอะไรเลย”

จิลอารมณ์ร้อน—ร้อนตั้งแต่เริ่มสารภาพความในใจแล้ว

เขาลุกพรวด เช็ดตัว สวมชุดเดิม “ได้! ฉันจะล่า! เหยื่อคือผู้ชายคนแรกที่เข้ามาจีบฉันในบาร์!”

“ใจเย็นๆ”

“ไม่เย็น! เตรียมกระจกรอไว้ได้เลย!”

จิลอัดอั้นตันใจ พูดอะไรไปฮันท์ก็ไม่เข้าใจหรอก ความเสียใจของเขาไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นระหว่างล่า ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นตอนที่ฆ่าเหยื่อ เขาบอกแล้วว่าตัวเขาเองก็ตื่นเต้นและเต็มตื้นในเวลาล่าเหมือนกัน แต่ความรู้สึกเศร้า หดหู่... มักเกิดหลังจากเขาล่าเสร็จแล้วสักพัก

เพราะคุยกันไม่รู้เรื่อง เขาจึงจะแสดงให้ดู

จิลปึงปังออกไป น้ำตาของเขาไหลออกมาอีกแล้ว เขาคิดเรื่องนี้ซ้ำๆ มาหลายปีโดยไม่ปรึกษาใคร... จะให้ปรึกษายังไงละ ก็เขาฆ่าคนตาย แล้วคนที่เป็นคู่ชีวิตพอจะปรึกษากันได้อย่างฮันเตอร์ก็ไม่เข้าใจเขาอีก เอาแต่คะยั้นคะยอให้ล่าสักที พอปฏิเสธบ่อยเข้าก็เงียบ หนำซ้ำยังไปมีบ้านเล็กบ้านน้อยไม่เลือก

เขามันน่าเบื่อนักใช่ไหม

 _ไม่อยากเป็นโสเภณี มันน่าเบื่อนักใช่ไหม_ _!_

จิลปาดน้ำตาออกเมื่อมาถึงที่บาร์ ดื่มยังไม่ถึงครึ่งแก้วก็มีคนเข้ามาจีบ เขามองอีกฝ่าย หน้าตาดูดีไม่หยอก เขาเลยโปรยยิ้มให้ ขณะที่รู้สึกขมในอกจนอยากอาเจียน

เขากำลังจะนอนกับผู้ชายคนนี้ แล้วเขาจะรู้สึกดีมากๆ เหมือนที่เคยเป็นมาหรือเปล่า...มันหมายถึงเขาจะนอนกับใครก็ได้ใช่หรือเปล่า

แล้วคนรักของเขาเคยสังเกตเห็นไหม

จิลร้องไห้ในใจ...เขารักฮันเตอร์ อยากครอบครองและถูกครอบครองแต่เพียงผู้เดียว เป็นของกันและกันตราบสิ้นลมหายใจ

...เท่านั้นเอง

จิลพาเหยื่อกลับขึ้นมาบนห้องสวีทของฮันท์ พบว่าไฟในห้องนอนถูกเปิดรอท่าไว้แค่ห้องเดียว ทั้งยังถูกปรับให้สลัวจนเกือบมืด บรรยากาศเย็นเฉียบ ไม่มีวี่แววของอดีตสามี อาจซุ่มอยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่น หรืออาจแอบอยู่ตรงระเบียง

ชายหนุ่มที่จิลพาขึ้นมาไม่ปล่อยให้เวลาเสียไปเปล่าๆ เขาจับใบหน้าของจิลที่เหมือนกำลังหันหาอะไรบางอย่างให้อยู่นิ่งๆ แล้วประทับจูบลงไป ชายหนุ่มหล่อคม อายุยังน้อย พยายามสื่อสารกับจิลด้วยเสียงอ้อแอ้ เขาเมามาก และตัดสินใจเลิกพูดแล้วลงมือทำแทน

จิลรู้สึกถึงมือคนเมาที่เลื้อยเปะปะไปบนสะโพก นักล่าที่ไม่อยากล่ายกแขนคล้องคอชายหนุ่มแล้วนำไปที่เตียง เขานั่งลงบนฟูกนุ่ม ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายถอดรองเท้าของตน แล้วจับจูบได้ตามใจชอบ

ขณะที่ชุลมุนกัน ฮันท์ก็เข้ามานั่งบนโซฟาที่ปลายเตียงเงียบๆ โซฟาตัวนั้นตั้งอยู่ตรงนั้นอย่างผิดธรรมชาติตั้งแต่แรก ราวกับจัดวางให้เป็นที่นั่งวีไอพีในโรงละคร แต่คนเมาก็ไร้สติเกินกว่าจะสังเกตเห็น

ฮันท์นั่งลง นอกจากโซฟา ก็ยังมีแผ่นกระจกวางพิงอยู่ข้างๆ

จิลเห็นฮันท์แล้ว เขามองอดีตสามีแค่แวบเดียวแล้วหลุบตาลง จิลแยกขาออกให้เหยื่อซบหน้าเคลียกับขาอ่อนด้านในของตน

“อา...” คนถูกปรนเปรอเกร็งตัว ขยุ้มผมอีกฝ่าย ดูเหมือนว่าจิลจะเอาใจเหยื่อที่ต้องตายในอีกไม่กี่นาทีข้างหน้า ส่วนตัวเหยื่อเองไม่ได้รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไร มีแต่เพ้อว่า ‘สุดยอด’ กับ ‘สุดยอดมาก’

“ดี...อือ” จิลบิดตัว “อา...” เขาขยุ้มผมอีกฝ่ายแรงขึ้น ปล่อยให้ลิ้มรสอย่างกระหายเหมือนเด็กที่เพิ่งรู้จักรสของไอศกรีม จิลขาสั่น เริ่มทิ้งตัวลง เหลือแค่ข้อศอกที่ยังยันกายไว้อยู่

ท่าทางและเสียงครางของจิลทำให้อารมณ์ของฮันท์ปะทุขึ้นมา เขาชอบจิลที่เปล่งประกายแบบนี้ งดงามเหมือนปีศาจกามาที่ยังไม่เลือกเพศ แต่ทดลองร่วมรักด้วยความคะนอง เป็นซักคิวบัสและอินคิวบัสในร่างเดียว

ฮันท์จ้องไปยังจิลที่เด้งเท้าขึ้นเพราะความเสียดเสียว พร้อมๆ กับลูบมือไปบนเป้ากางเกงของตัวเองด้วย สิ่งที่ถูกเก็บไว้ให้อุดอู้เริ่มดีดสู้อยากออกมาข้างนอก เขาปล่อยมันให้เป็นอิสระ กำรอบความแข็งแกร่งแล้วรูดขึ้นลง

ห้องค่อนข้างมืด… ฮันท์จึงไม่เห็นจิลน้ำตาคลอ เขาขยับปากโดยไร้เสียงซ้ำไปซ้ำมา มันมีแค่สองพยางค์ จิลท่องมันเหมือนสวดภาวนา แม้กระทั่งตอนที่ถูกจับแยกขากว้าง แล้วดันให้นอนหงายแผ่หลา

ฮันท์ไม่เห็นและไม่รู้ว่าจิลพูดอะไร แต่นักล่าหนุ่มเห็นและรู้ว่าเมียรักเซ็กซี่แค่ไหน จิลในแบบที่ ‘หลุด’ จะมีกลิ่นหอมกว่าปกติ ฮันท์ได้กลิ่นนั้นชัดเจน เหมือนที่จิลได้กลิ่นเลือดจากเขานั่นละ

นักล่าหนุ่มรวบนิ้วทั้งห้ากับแก่นกายของตัวเอง จ้องตรงไปยังจิลที่กอดหลังเหยื่อและสะดุ้งจนหลังแอ่นโค้งเพราะถูกล่วงล้ำ เขานึกจินตนาการถึงภายในของจิลกำลังบีบรัดแน่นด้วยความสุขสม

“อา...อา” จิลครางเสียงแผ่ว ไม่ เขาไม่ได้อยากสุขสมแบบนี้ ทว่าเขายังภาวนาให้ฮันท์เห็น ให้ฮันท์ ‘เข้าใจ’ เหยื่อคนล่าสุดจึงได้ทำมากกว่าเหยื่อทุกคนที่จิลเคยล่ามา จิลยกสะโพกรับ ขณะที่ปากเผยออ้าแล้วหลุดเพ้อออกมาว่า

“เอาผมอีก อา...”

นั่นทำให้ฮันท์หรี่ตา

จิลชอบครางออดอ้อนเขาแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร และไม่เคยที่จะครางกับเหยื่อคนไหนเลย ไหนจะสายตานั่นอีก...อยากจะสื่อว่าอะไรหรือ ที่รัก

ฮันท์รูดมือไวขึ้น ร่วมรักกับเจเรไมน์ทางสายตาและนิ้วทั้งห้า

“อือ...อื้อ!!!” จิลสะอื้น น้ำตานองหน้า เสียงที่ลอดออกมาฟังทรมานหัวใจมากกว่ากระตุ้นให้รู้สึกวาบหวิว

ได้ยินแบบนั้นแล้วก็มีความเปลี่ยนแปลง...

มีบางอย่างเคลื่อนไหวในตัวของฮันเตอร์

หนักหน่วงและรุนแรงเหมือนแผ่นดินไหวในใจครั้งมหึมา

สิ้นสุดความอดทน ฮันท์ลุกออกจากโซฟาแล้วหายไปข้างนอกครู่หนึ่ง จิลเผลอมองตาม คนเมายังใส่ไม่ยั้งเหมือนเพิ่งเคยได้เสพสุข ไม่รู้เลยว่ามัจจุราชมาทักทายที่ด้านหลังแล้ว...

มัจจุราช...หรือฮันเตอร์ ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังไอ้หนุ่มที่กำลังเอาเมียเขา ในมือกำอาวุธสังหารคู่ใจ พริบตาเดียวปลายไขควงก็ฝังเข้าท้ายทอยของชายหนุ่มผู้โชคร้ายโดยแรง!

ครั้งแรกคนเมาแค่รู้สึกตึงที่หลัง แอลกอฮอล์ทำให้รู้สึกเจ็บช้า กว่าจะเจ็บก็ถูกปักเข้าที่คอด้านขวาแล้ว เขาตาเหลือกลาน สิ่งที่เคยแข็งกลับอ่อนนิ่ม มัจจุราชกำลังจะปิดตาด้วยสีแดง คนเมาร้องเหมือนหมูเพราะหลอดลมถูกเหล็กปลายตัดปิดกั้น

ฮันท์ดึงคนที่นอนกับเมียออกแบบไม่ปรานีปราศรัย โยนมันไว้ปลายเตียงแล้วขึ้นมาแทนที่ ความรู้สึกนี้มันเหมือนกับตอนที่ได้รถไฟของเล่นคืนมาในสมัยเด็ก ไม่... ความรู้สึกนี้ยิ่งใหญ่กว่าความรู้สึกนั้น เทียบกันไม่ได้

“ที่รัก เมียรัก”

_ของฉันคนเดียว_

_ไม่อยากให้ใครยืมแล้ว ไม่อยากให้แม้แต่แตะต้อง_

ฮันท์หึง...แม้จะเป็นการล่าก็หึง!

เขาทาบทับจิล สอดใส่ลึกลงไปในส่วนที่ไวต่อความรู้สึก...ทั้งความรู้สึกเสียวซ่าน วาบหวาม จนไปถึงความรู้สึกที่มากกว่าความรู้สึก ทั้งหมดท่วมท้นเต็มตื้นจนต้องส่งเสียงร้องออกมา

ความร้อน ความคับแน่นที่คุ้นเคย กลิ่นเฉพาะตัวของจิล รวมกันเป็นสิ่งที่ฮันท์ขาดไม่ได้

_ของฉัน ของฉัน ของฉัน_

“ฮันท์...” จิลเหนื่อยอ่อน ตอนฮันท์แทรกตัวเข้ามาก็สะดุ้งไปทีหนึ่ง

“อืม” ฮันท์ส่งเสียงเหมือนรับทราบ

“ผมเรียกชื่อพี่ตลอด พี่ไม่ได้ยินเหรอ”

สองพยางค์ที่จิลพูดซ้ำไปซ้ำมาในความมืดคือชื่อของฮันท์นั้นเอง

 _‘_ _ฮัน_ _-_ _เตอร์_ _’_

ราวกับมีแสงสว่างวาบขึ้นมาเมื่อจิลเฉลย ฮันท์ร่วมรัก ฝังร่างลึกอย่างบ้าคลั่ง ในอกเสียดจุก _..._ _เราทำร้ายจิลได้ยังไง_

เขารวบแขนจิลขึ้น สูดกลิ่นที่ทำให้เกิดกำหนัด แล้วยกเรียวขาของคนรักให้กระหวัดแน่นอยู่รอบเอว

“ตอนเขาทำผมคิดถึงพี่...” จิลมองด้วยตาแดงก่ำ

ฮันท์จูบหางตาปลอบโยน “ฉันรักนาย”

ร่างกายของจิลตอบสนองต่อคำรักและกลิ่นเลือด มันสั่นเทิ้ม ยอดอกแข็งชัน ส่วนสำคัญก็ตั้งชู ยิ่งฮันท์กระแทกหนักๆ ยิ่งยอดเยี่ยม จิลดันสะโพกสู้ ต้องการอีก...อีก! กลายเป็นซักคิวบัสที่มีความรักและเลือกคู่แล้ว

“ต่อไปถ้าพี่ให้ผมเอากับใครอีก ผมจะเรียกชื่อพี่ตอนทำอยู่!” จิลขู่ เขาควบขยับตามสัญชาตญาณ “...แล้วคิดว่าเขาเป็นพี่”

“เรียกชื่อฉัน...” ฮันท์ดูดเม้มบริเวณใต้คางของจิล

“ฮันเตอร์!”

สะโพกจิลไม่ติดเตียงตอนที่ฮันท์ใช้มือปรนเปรอด้านหน้าให้เขาด้วย เสียงเรียกชื่อจึงมาพร้อมกับที่แขนผวากอด และด้านล่างโอบรัดแน่นขึ้น

“ฮ่า! อา!”

“อา…! ฮะ…!!!”

จิลกำลังจะเรียกชื่อคนรักแล้วถึงจุดสุดยอดอย่างรุนแรง เท้าจิกเกร็ง ขากระตุก เล็บข่วนหลังอีกฝ่ายเป็นทางยาว

จังหวะนั้นฮันท์ยกขาจิลพาดบ่า กดย้ำโดยแรง จิลถึงกับกลั้นลมหายใจเพราะรู้สึกมากจนทนไม่ไหว ฮันท์ตบแล้วบีบสะโพกจิลพร้อมกับปลดปล่อยข้างในจนหมดทุกหยดหยาด

ทั้งคู่หอบ กอด...แล้วก็จูบ

“ถ้าพี่อยากให้นอน ผมจะนอนแม่งกับทุกคนแหละ อย่าเบื่อผม”

จิลพูดเสียงแข็งแต่กลับปล่อยโฮ

ฮันท์ใช้ฝ่ามือลูบน้ำตาของจิล ยังสับสนอยู่เล็กๆ ว่าเขาฆ่าเหยื่อของจิลทำไม เพราะหึงนั่นแหละมั้ง...

และเพราะมันทำให้จิลเจ็บปวดด้วย...ฮันท์ทวนความคิดของตัวเองอีกครั้ง ค่อยๆ เรียนรู้ไป

แต่ยังไม่ทันได้เอ่ยขอโทษ จิลก็พลิกให้เขานอนหงาย ลุกออกไปแล้วกลับเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“พี่มาเป็นเหยื่อของผมไม่ใช่เหรอ”

และก่อนที่ฮันท์จะทันรู้ตัว

กระจกก็กดลงมาแล้ว

เขากำลังจะเป็นผีเสื้อสตัฟฟ์

“อะ!”

จิลน้ำตาไหลเมื่อมองภาพที่อาจเป็นวาระสุดท้ายของชายที่เขารักที่สุด

ฮันท์ยึดบ่าจิลแน่น

_เกิดอะไรขึ้น_

“ผมไม่อยากให้พี่เบื่อ ถ้ายังไงพี่ก็จะเบื่อ ผมทำแบบนี้ดีกว่า!”

น้ำตาของจิลหยดแปะๆ ลงบนกระจก สีหน้าเหมือนคนโดนบีบหัวใจ ส่วนฮันท์ที่โดนกระจกกดอัดใบหน้า...ก็มีสีหน้าที่สับสนไม่เข้าใจกว่าเดิม

จิลมองหน้าของคนที่เขาไม่อยากจากทั้งยามหลับหรือยามตื่น

เขาต้องฆ่า!

ถ้าเขาทำได้ฮันเตอร์ก็จะไม่มีวันเบื่อ

“นี่คือสิ่งที่พี่ต้องการไม่ใช่เหรอ ฮันเตอร์!”

จิลตะคอก เขาโดนกดดันมาสุดทางแล้ว เขารู้ว่าเขานอนกับเหยื่อโดยไม่นึกถึงฮันเตอร์ไม่ได้อีกต่อไป เขายอมรับว่าตัวเองเปลี่ยน แต่มันผิดมากหรือไง สิ่งที่เปลี่ยนเขาคือความรักที่มีต่อฮันเตอร์ซึ่งเติบโตขึ้นไปอีกขั้นหนึ่ง ทำไมฮันท์ไม่เข้าใจ!

มือของฮันเตอร์ปัดป่ายช้าลง เขามองจิลผ่านกระจก แล้วยอมให้ทำ

เสียงตะคอกที่รวมเอาความอัดอั้น การตัดพ้อน้อยใจ และเสียใจ คือเสียงสุดท้ายที่ฮันเตอร์ได้ยินก่อนจะหมดสติไป

 

 _เฮือก_ _!_

ฮันท์สะดุ้งตื่น อย่างแรกที่เขาทำทันทีคือมองหาจิล ทว่าห้องกลับว่างเปล่า...

อันที่จริงก็ไม่ว่างเสียทีเดียว เพราะศพของชายหนุ่มผู้โชคร้ายที่จิลหิ้วมาจากบาร์ยังกองอยู่ที่ปลายเตียง ฮันท์ยกมือจับใบหน้าที่ทั้งปวดและเจ็บเบาๆ กระจกที่เป็นอาวุธสังหารของจิลแตกเป็นชิ้นๆ อยู่ข้างเตียงเหมือนโดนเหวี่ยงลงพื้น

สุดท้ายจิลก็ฆ่าเขาไม่ลง

ฮันท์จัดการทำลายศพ ทำความสะอาด ล้างคราบเลือด จัดของให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง จัดการกลบร่องรอยตามลำดับขั้นตอน

ชายหนุ่มเป็นมืออาชีพในสายงานนี้

เมื่อเรียบร้อยแล้วเขาก็มาเร้นกายที่สมาคมใต้ดิน นึกทบทวนเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น เขาตามหาจิลและอัลเฟรด ดูเหมือนว่าอดีตภรรยาจะหอบลูกชายหนีไปด้วย เขาขอความช่วยเหลือจากเพื่อนพ้อง ลงเงินกับสายข่าวไปมากทีเดียว

“นายสอนเมียกลบเกลื่อนร่องรอยหรือไง นี่หายไปเหมือนบินเข้ากลีบเมฆเลยนะ”

เพื่อนคนหนึ่งแซว แต่ฮันท์ไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์ให้ล้อเล่น เพื่อนคนนั้นเลยกระแอมแล้วหันไปสนใจหน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์ต่อ

“คิดแบบเมียนายสิ อยู่กันมาตั้งนาน มันต้องรู้ทางกันบ้างแหละน่า” เพื่อนอีกคนหนึ่งว่า

เพื่อนคนแรกหัวเราะในลำคอขึ้นมาเหมือนนึกอะไรตลกได้แต่ไม่พูด ก็ไอ้ที่เขาคิดได้น่ะคือ… ‘ฮันท์รู้ทางจิล? ฉันว่าจิลรู้ทางฮันท์มากกว่าม้าง กลบร่องรอยได้ขนาดนี้ ถ้าไม่เคยฝึก ก็แปลว่าจับผิดการกลบร่องรอยของฮันท์ได้บ่อยๆ จนเรียนรู้ไปเองโดยธรรมชาติน่ะสิ’

ซึ่งดีที่รู้จักสงบคำ เพราะฮันท์กำลังคิดอย่างหนัก ขนาดที่คิ้วสองข้างจูบกันเป็นเส้นเดียว และจากที่กัดนิ้วโป้งเบาๆ ระหว่างคิด ตอนนี้ก็กัดจนเลือดไหล

“จิลจะทำยังไง จะติดต่อใคร...มาร์ค?”

เพื่อนคนที่สองเสนอ เขารู้เรื่องฮันท์ดี ถือว่าสนิทกันทีเดียว

ฮันเตอร์ส่ายหน้าเบาๆ ไม่ใช่มาร์คหรอก...ยัง เพราะจิลเป็นห่วงความรู้สึกของมาร์ค แล้วเรื่องนี้จิลก็ปรึกษาอะไรกับมาร์คไม่ได้ด้วย

“ลองอีกทางนึงแล้วกัน”

 

อีกด้านหนึ่ง หลังจากฮันท์สลบ จิลรีบเช็กว่าจะเอาอัลเฟรดคืนมาได้ยังไง เขาใช้โทรศัพท์มือถือของฮันท์ส่งข้อความไปที่สมาคมแล้วออกจากโรงแรม อาคารส่วนที่อัลเฟรดถูกนำไปฝากไว้เขาเคยมากับฮันท์ สิ่งที่ต้องระวังคือไม่ให้เพื่อนๆ ของฮันเตอร์ทราบเรื่องเท่านั้น

แล้วทุกอย่างก็ราบรื่นเรียบร้อย จิลขึ้นรถไฟมุ่งหน้าไปยังสนามบินเพื่อขึ้นเครื่องกลับบ้านเกิด—สหรัฐอเมริกา

เขาไม่ติดต่อมาร์ค ไม่ติดต่อใคร และความเป็นจริงคือเขามีเงินสดติดตัวแค่ไม่กี่ยูโร

จิลเปิดกระเป๋าสตางค์ คำนวณค่าเดินทาง เขาไปถึงสนามบินได้ แต่ซื้อตั๋วไม่ได้ เขาไม่อยากใช้บัตรเครดิตเพราะฮันท์จะตามเจอ อัลเฟรดครางหงิงๆ เอาเท้าหน้าแตะขาแม่ สงสัยจะอ้อนขออาหาร เขาเลยคิดว่าจะซื้ออะไรให้อัลเฟรดได้บ้าง

 _ถ้าฉลาดกว่านี้หน่อยก็คงหางานดีๆ ทำได้_ _..._ จิลคิด แต่สิ่งที่เขาถนัดจริงๆ คือนอนกับผู้ชาย

_เพราะแบบนั้นถึงได้แต่งงานกับฮันเตอร์_

ระหว่างที่เหม่อลอย นึกไปถึงว่าจะหาเงินค่าเครื่องได้อย่างไร โทรศัพท์มือถือของจิลก็สั่นเบาๆ เขาแปลกใจ เพราะมือถือเครื่องนี้เป็นเครื่องที่ฟรานซิสให้ไว้ในตอนที่วางแผนล่าสกัลล์ และลืมคืนไปเสียสนิทเพราะเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น

“แบตจะหมดแล้ว” จิลกดรับสาย “ผมว่าคงโอเคแล้ว”

จิลรับโทรศัพท์ตอนที่อยู่บนรถไฟและรถไฟแล่นออกจากชานชาลาแล้ว เขารอให้ปลายสายพูด แต่ไม่มีเสียงตอบกลับมา

“ผมทำคุณเดือดร้อนหรือเปล่าฟรานซิส”

ยังคงไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ

“กลับมาเถอะ”

ปลายสายพูดในที่สุด แต่ไม่ใช่เสียงของฟรานซิส

“จะล่าหรือไม่ล่า ฆ่าหรือไม่ฆ่า นายก็เป็นคนที่ฉันอยากแต่งงานด้วยอีกครั้ง อยากใช้ชีวิตร่วมกันจนแก่”

จิลถือโทรศัพท์ค้าง น้ำตาร่วงผล็อย

เขานิ่ง เอามือปิดปาก แล้วก็นิ่งต่อ

ก่อนจะสะอื้นเบาๆ แล้วหนักขึ้น...หนักขึ้น จนตัวโยน

จิลถือโทรศัพท์ค้างไว้จนแบตหมด

เขาอยากตอบว่า ‘ครับ’ ทว่าไม่มั่นใจเลย

จิลจึงพูดว่า “ครับ” เมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ยินแล้ว เขานั่งกอดอัลเฟรด เจ้าสุนัขที่เขารักและเลี้ยงดูมาเหมือนเป็นลูกชายคนโปรด อัลเฟรดเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เขายึดเหนี่ยวเอาไว้ได้ เป็นเพื่อนที่ซื่อสัตย์ ไม่ทรยศ

จิลคิดอะไรต่อไม่ออก ได้แต่รอให้รถไฟวิ่งถึงปลายทาง

อัลเฟรดสัมผัสได้ว่าแม่เศร้า มันเลียแก้มจิล เลียน้ำตาแม่ ให้กอดแน่นและเป็นที่พักพิง

 

รถไฟเทียบชานชาลาแล้ว

พอถึงที่หมายจิลก็เกิดอาการเคว้งคว้าง คิดถึงฮันเตอร์ คิดถึงบ้าน

อัลเฟรดหันรีหันขวางแบบไม่แน่ใจ มันอยู่ที่ไหน กลิ่นไม่คุ้นเคย แล้วพ่อล่ะ มันเห่าโฮ่ง! มองและดมสำรวจไปทั่ว

“เจเรไมน์”

มีเสียงผู้ชายเรียกดังขึ้น และเสียงอัลเฟรดที่เห่าโฮ่ง! โฮ่ง! พร้อมปัดหางอย่างดีใจ

พอจิลหันไปทางเสียงนั้นก็เห็นว่าเป็นฮันเตอร์ เขาไม่ได้มาคนเดียว แต่ด้านหลังยังมีผู้ชายอีกหลายคนยืนรวมกลุ่มอยู่ พวกเขายิ้มให้จิล บางคนจิลก็จำได้คลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าเคยมากินอาหารที่บ้าน

ที่จิลสังเกตได้คือพวกเขามี ‘กลิ่น’ เหมือนๆ กัน—เหมือนกับฮันท์ไม่มีผิด

แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้จิลเบิกตาค้างไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้น

ฮันเตอร์ไม่ได้มามือเปล่า แล้วก็ไม่ได้มาในสูทพนักงานน่าเบื่อที่ใส่อยู่ทุกวัน เขาสวมสูทผ้าไหมราคาแพง ตัดเย็บพอดีตัว รีดเรียบกริบ ในอ้อมแขนมีดอกกุหลาบสีขาวบริสุทธิ์ช่อใหญ่—ใหญ่ขนาดที่แทบบังผู้ชายตัวโตมิด

จิลกลืนน้ำลาย

 

 _‘_ _นายเหมือนดอกกุหลาบสีขาว_ _’_ _ฮันท์เคยพูดในสมัยคบกันแรกๆ_ _‘_ _นิดหน่อยก็ช้ำ แถมยังเปื้อนสีอื่นๆ ง่าย ฉันระบายสีอะไรลงไปก็เป็นสีนั้น_ _’_ _เห็นจิลยังมุดอ้อมแขนไม่ตอบโต้ ฮันท์ก็พูดต่อ_ _‘_ _แต่กุหลาบขาวก็สวย เหมาะดีนะ_ _’_

 

จิลได้ดอกกุหลาบสีขาวช่อที่ใหญ่ที่สุดในวันที่ฮันท์ขอแต่งงานครั้งแรก เขาเคยได้รับคำสัญญาว่า _‘_ _จะรักและดูแลไม่ให้ช้ำเหมือนดอกไม้_ _’_

‘จะรัก...และดูแลกันตลอดไป’

พอจิลรับช่อดอกกุหลาบสีขาวที่เขามอบให้ ฮันท์ก็คุกเข่ากลางสถานีรถไฟ เขาล้วงเอากล่องกำมะหยี่สีแดงออกมาจากกระเป๋าสูท เปิดออกมาเป็นแหวนเพชรแบบที่จิลชอบ ตรงรสนิยม

คนที่เพิ่งเดินทางมาถึงและกำลังรอรถไฟหยุดยืนมอง

ผู้ชายขอแต่งงานกันกลางสถานี!

“จิล—เจเรไมน์ แต่งงานกับผมอีกครั้งได้ไหมครับ”

จิลสูดจมูก เขาเพิ่งเข้าใจว่าน้ำตาแห่งความดีใจมันเป็นยังไง

“เอาจริงเหรอ” พอจิลถามแบบนี้คนมุงรอบๆ ก็ช่วยกันลุ้น

“จริงสิ” ฮันท์ยิ้ม

“แล้วถ้านายเบื่ออีกล่ะ”

กลุ่มผู้ชายที่มากับฮันท์ยกโทรศัพท์มือถือถ่ายคลิปวิดีโอ แต่ละคนมีรอยยิ้ม พวกเขาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทที่ฮันท์เคยพูดให้จิลฟัง วันนี้ก็มาเป็นพยาน และเป็นเพื่อนเจ้าบ่าวด้วย

“ถ้าเบื่อจะให้เมียตบ ให้พวกที่อยู่ข้างหลังช่วยตบด้วย”

พวกเพื่อนของฮันท์เป่าปาก บางคนแซวว่า ‘ง้อเมียเว้ยเฮ้ย!’ ส่วนฮันท์ใจเต้นตึกตัก ยิ้มแบบกลัวว่าจิลจะปฏิเสธ

อีกมุมหนึ่ง ไม่ไกลมากนัก ฟรานซิสยืนดูอยู่

หลังจากฮันท์ขอคุยกับเขาเป็นการส่วนตัว ขอร้องให้ช่วยตามหาจิล (ซึ่งเขาก็เป็นส่วนหนึ่งที่ช่วยให้จิลหนีไป) เขาก็ใจอ่อน ฮันท์ไม่ได้ขอร้องตามแบบฉบับของการจ้างวานในสมาคมใต้ดิน แต่ขอร้องแบบผู้ชายที่สิ้นหวัง เขานึกถึงโทรศัพท์มือถือที่ให้จิลไว้ จึงกดเบอร์โทรออก แล้วบอกว่าถ้าโชคดี จิลอาจจะยังไม่เขวี้ยงมันทิ้ง

เมื่อรู้ว่าจิลอยู่ที่ไหน บรรดาเพื่อนๆ ของฮันท์ก็เตรียมการให้ ตั้งแต่คำนวณเส้นทางรถเพื่อขับไปดักที่สถานีปลายทาง คนที่เก่งด้านคอมพิวเตอร์ถึงกับแฮ็กระบบการจ่ายไฟของรางรถไฟแล้วทำให้มันขัดข้องเล็กน้อย ชะลอให้จิลเดินทางช้าลง คนที่ช่างยุก็บอกว่าไหนๆ ก็จะง้อแล้วก็ง้อให้สุด ช่วยโทรหาห้องสูท โทรไปที่ร้านขายดอกไม้ ร้านขายแหวน สุดท้ายคนที่เป็นนักซิ่งก็รับหน้าที่บึ่งไปให้ทันตามแผนที่วางไว้

ส่วนฟรานซิสขอตามมาด้วย เขาตามมาดูแบบเรื่องส่วนตัว ไม่เกี่ยวกับสมาคมใต้ดิน โดยมีสารถีเป็นหมีหน้าดุ

“ทำไมเราไม่แต่งกันบ้าง” อิกเนเชียสกระเซ้า ไม่จริงจังนัก

ฟรานถองอิกเนเชียส “ถ้าเปลี่ยนเป็นนายคุกเข่า ฉันจะเดินหนีขึ้นรถไฟ” เขาบอกแบบไร้เยื่อใย

แต่สำหรับจิล เขาหอบกุหลาบมือหนึ่ง อีกมือก็เงื้อขึ้น ทำท่าจะตบฮันท์

“ฉันเสียใจมากที่นายไม่ห้ามฉันเมื่อวันก่อน”

จิลมือสั่น เขาไม่อยากล่าเหยื่อ ไม่อยากนอนกับคนอื่นให้ฮันเตอร์ดู

“ผิดไปแล้วที่รัก”

จิลตบฮันท์ฉาดใหญ่จนหน้าหันในจังหวะที่ฮันท์ขอโทษนั่นแหละ

เพื่อนของฮันท์ที่ยืนมองอยู่ถึงกับสูดปาก งานจะล่มไหมหนอ...

“I do.”

ฮันท์ที่กำลังจะหงอยเต็มรูปแบบถึงกับเงยหน้าขึ้นมองจิล ก่อนจะคลี่ยิ้มกว้าง รีบลุกขึ้นกอดและจูบคนรักอย่างแนบแน่น พอจิลจะอ้าปากพูดก็กลัวคำที่หลุดออกมาจะเป็นการเปลี่ยนใจปฏิเสธ เลยจูบแล้วจูบอีกแบบไม่ให้พูดอะไร

จิลตัวอ่อนในอ้อมแขนฮันท์ สองมือจับใบหน้าชายคนรักขณะจูบ เท้าลอยไม่ติดพื้น ส่วนคนรอบข้างก็ปรบมือแสดงความยินดี ยิ่งเพื่อนเจ้าบ่าวยิ่งเสียงดัง คลอด้วยเสียงเห่าของอัลเฟรดที่ดีใจกับพ่อแม่สุดๆ

“ฉันรักนาย ฮันท์—ฮันเตอร์ และมันคงจะดี ถ้าเราไม่มีจุดจบแบบบอนนีกับไคลด์ ฉันอยากอยู่กับนายไปนานๆ คุณสามี”

ฮันท์หัวเราะเสียงดัง มีความสุข มีประกายสดใสในดวงตา “แต่ฉันยังเป็นบุชเชอร์นะ รับได้ไหม” เขากระซิบ

“เคยรับไม่ได้ด้วยเหรอ แต่ห้ามเอางานนอกมาทำที่บ้าน” เมียจ๋าดุ

“ตกลงครับ”

จิลจูบแก้มสามีแบบพอใจ

ครั้งแรกขอกันที่บ้าน ครั้งที่สองขอกันกลางสถานีรถไฟ

แบบนี้ก็ไม่เลว

 

และแล้วคู่รักนักฆาตกรรมก็บินไปจดทะเบียนกันใหม่ที่สหรัฐอเมริกา ก่อนจะบินกลับมาจัดงานฉลองที่สมาคมใต้ดิน ฟรานซิสก็ได้รับเชิญด้วย

อันที่จริงฮันท์ไม่นับถือศาสนา จิลก็ไม่ แถมฮันท์ยังไม่อยากจดทะเบียนสมรสเพราะมันมีข้อบังคับทางกฎหมาย และมีการบันทึกเป็นลายลักษณ์อักษร อีกอย่างการเป็นคู่รักเกย์และเป็นคู่รักฆาตกรด้วยต้องระมัดระวังขึ้นหลายเท่าตัว ถ้าเกิดพลาด ตำรวจจะตามจับได้ง่ายๆ

ก็มันมีคู่รักแบบนี้สักกี่คู่กันเล่า

แต่ที่มาที่ไปอยู่ตรงการ ‘อ้อน’ จิลชอบดูโทรทัศน์ ชอบหยุดยืนดูบ่าวสาวแต่งงานกันในโบสถ์ด้วยดวงตาเคลิ้มฝัน วันหนึ่งก็มาอ้อนฮันท์

 _‘_ _พี่ฮะๆ เราแต่งงานกันนะ_ _’_

 _‘_ _พี่ฮะๆ จัดงานในโบสถ์สวยจังเลย_ _’_

 _‘_ _พี่ฮะๆ จดทะเบียนด้วยสิ_ _’_

แรกๆ ฮันท์ไม่ได้คล้อยตาม แต่ช่วงหลังๆ คนมันหลงให้ทำไงได้

 _‘_ _อืม_ _..._ _เราแต่งงานกันเถอะเจเรไมน์_ _’_

 

ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศหวานๆ ของคู่รักที่ดูเหมือนจะรักกันแนบแน่นกว่าเดิม ฟรานซิสมาร่วมงานแบบหลบมุมคนเดียวเงียบๆ เขายืนจิบแชมเปญอยู่ท่ามกลางดอกไม้ประดับซึ่งเป็นดอกกุหลาบสีขาวทั้งหมด ถัดไปไม่ไกลนักมีชายหนุ่มหน้าตาดีในสูทผ้าไหมสีน้ำเงินเข้มแอบหลบมุมอยู่เหมือนกัน

ชายคนนั้นคือมาร์ค เขายิ้มและปรบมือเมื่อเห็นคู่รักเริ่มเต้นตามจังหวะเพลง เห็นฮันท์กับจิลมีความสุข เขาก็มีความสุข ภาพที่จิลยิ้มกว้าง หัวเราะ ประกายตาสดใสเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรักทำให้เขาคิดถึงอดีตภรรยาที่เลิกรากันไป

คืนนี้อาจคิดถึงมากกว่าเดิม

ฟรานซิสกับมาร์คยิ้มทักทายให้กันอย่างสุภาพ ขณะที่จิลเรียกฟรานซิสแล้วขยับปากว่า ‘รับนะ!’

ไม่ทันได้คิดว่ารับอะไร ช่อดอกไม้ก็ลอยละลิ่วจากมือจิลมาหาฟรานซิสแล้ว มาร์คปรบมือให้ฟรานซิส “คุณโชคดีนะครับ” ซึ่งดีไซเนอร์หนุ่มก็รับมาแล้วส่งยิ้มให้ทั้งจิลและมาร์ค

เขายินดีกับจิล แต่ในใจร้องว่า ‘ไม่!’ คำเดียว ฟรานซิสยังต่อต้านการรักเพศเดียวกันอยู่ลึกๆ ในใจ แม้เขาจะรักอิกเนเชียส แต่อย่างไรก็ไม่มีทางจดทะเบียนแต่งงานกันแน่นอน

มีอีกเรื่องที่สะท้อนใจเขาตั้งแต่ที่สถานีรถไฟ ฮันเตอร์และเจเรไมน์เป็น ‘ฆาตกร’ คนในสมาคมใต้ดินทุกคนล้วนมีด้านดำมืดของตัวเอง ไม่เว้นแม้แต่เขา มันถูกต้องแล้วหรือที่คนอย่างพวกเขาสามารถมีความสุขได้แบบคนทั่วไป ทั้งๆ สิ่งที่พวกเขาทำคือการทำร้ายคนอื่น

ฟรานมักติดอยู่กับความคิดนี้เหมือนหนูตาบอดในเขาวงกตที่ไม่มีทางออก

เขาไม่ทราบจริงๆ ว่าจะมีวันที่ตัวเองได้ข้อสรุปหรือไม่ แล้วเขาจะพอใจกับข้อสรุปนั้นไหม

ฟรานซิสถอนใจ ทอดสายตามองช่อดอกไม้ในมือ

เอาเถอะ...ความสุขอันไหนเหมาะสมกับใครก็พักมันไว้ก่อน แค่ขณะนี้ ช่วงเวลานี้...ความสุขเป็นของจริง

อ้อ...แต่ยังมีคนหนึ่งที่ไม่แสดงความยินดีมีความสุขไปกับคู่รัก

เดาไม่ยากเลยว่าคนคนนั้นคือโจเอล หรือสกัลล์ที่โดนฮันท์เอาไขควงแทงขา (และยิงขู่เฉียดใบหูไปแค่นิดเดียวด้วย!) โจเอลแช่งชักหักกะโหลกคู่รักนรกอยู่ทุกวัน แต่ที่สุดแล้วคงไม่ทำอะไรหรอก

ดูแขกในห้องจัดงานสิ...เพื่อนสนิทของบุชเชอร์ทั้งนั้น

ถึงฮันท์จะแปลกประหลาดในโลกภายนอก แต่ในโลกใต้ดินเขามีทั้งเพื่อนและลูกค้าที่เชื่อมือกันเยอะทีเดียวละ

“นายลางานที่บริษัทมากี่วันแล้ว”

จิลที่เต้นจนเหนื่อยหยุดจิบเครื่องดื่มแล้วถามเรื่องทั่วไป

“ก็ยังลาได้อีกนะ ฉันสะสมวันลาเป็นงานอดิเรก” ฮันท์รวบเอวจิล “จะฮันนีมูนยาวๆ ก็ได้”

“เราต้องมีบ้านใหม่ด้วยใช่ไหม เอาบ้านข้างๆ มาร์คนะ ไม่มีงานนอกมาทำที่บ้านแล้วนี่” จิลพูดพร้อมยิ้มมุมปาก เขายังไม่ลืมที่ฮันท์เผาบ้าน และแน่นอน...ไม่ลืมที่ฮันท์นอกใจด้วย

“ไม่”

“ใช่” จิลวางมือบนอกคนที่ปฏิเสธเสียงแข็ง

“ไม่เอาน่า”

“นะฮะ...พี่ชายข้างบ้าน”

จิลออดอ้อน แต่รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์กลับเปล่งประกายแฝงนัยว่า

‘ถ้านายนอกใจอีกละก็ ฉันจะไปหามาร์คตามที่เคยลั่นวาจาไว้แน่!’

 

\---------------------- จบเล่ม 1 Hunter&Jeremine -------------------

 

A/N สวัสดีค่า กลับมาอ้อนนักอ่านอีกครั้งพร้อมมีข่าวดีมาบอก ถ้าใครตามเพจของเราอยู่ จะทราบว่าเรามีแผนรวมเล่มนิยายเรื่องนี้เป็นหนังสือทำมือ ซึ่งตอนนี้ทำเสร็จแล้วค่า เย้ๆ

เรากับคุณ F O U L S O U L รีไรท์ใหม่หมดทั้งเรื่องเลยค่ะและเพิ่มตอนพิเศษที่ไม่ลงในเน็ตด้วยอีก 50 หน้า วันนี้ส่งพิมพ์กับโรงพิมพ์ไปแล้ว ดีใจมากๆ ที่ทำเสร็จซะที ฮือๆ เลยรีบมาอัพตอนสุดท้ายของเรื่องค่า!

ทวนนะคะ ในหนังสือจะมี

1\. ตอนที่ 1-9 แบบรีไรท์ใหม่ทั้งหมด

2\. ตอนพิเศษสมัยเอ๊าะๆ ที่เจอกันครั้งแรกของฮันท์กับจิล (มีเฉพาะในเล่ม)

3\. เนื้อเรื่อง After Story หลังจากตอนที่ 9 นิดหน่อย (มีเฉพาะในเล่ม)

โดยสามารถสั่งซื้อได้ที่นี่ <http://illrei.lnwshop.com/product/57/pre-order-of-vivid-creatures-hunter-jeremine> ค่ะ รอบพรีออเดอร์ถึงวันที่ 18 ก.ย. 58 เราจะขายในราคาทุน จากราคาเต็ม 200 บาท ลดเหลือ 150 บาทค่ะ (150 หน้า) พร้อมมีของแถมเป็นการ์ดเกมให้เก็บสะสมของทั้งซีรีส์ด้วยค่ะ

ส่วนทิศทางการอัพเดทในอนาคต ขอแจ้งว่าซีรีส์นี้ยังไม่จบนะคะ ‘Of Vivid Creatures’ เป็นซีรีส์ที่จะโฟกัสคู่รักหนุ่มๆ ในโลกใต้ดินไปทีละคู่ เรื่องนี้จึงจะมีการอัพเดทต่อไปเรื่อยๆ โดยเป็นเรื่องของคู่ถัดๆ ไป ซึ่งฮันท์กับจิล หรือฟรานซิสกับอิกเนเชียสก็จะออกมาวับๆ แวมๆ พอให้หายคิดถึง ไปจนกระทั่งเป็นตัวช่วยเดินเรื่องค่ะ

อนึ่ง เนื้อเรื่องในอนาคตจะมีรออยู่ 3 คู่ค่ะ

1\. มาร์ค x นิโคไล (นิกกี้) – มาร์คเป็นน้องชายของฮันเตอร์ที่คอยช่วยปลอบจิล เขาหน้าตาคล้ายพี่ชาย แต่นิสัยต่างกันสุดขั้ว เพราะมาร์คเป็นคนใจดี ใจเย็น อบอุ่น ขนาดเมียเก่า (นิกกี้) เล่นชู้ก็ยังไม่เคยว่า แค่โทษว่าเป็นความผิดของตัวเองที่ทำให้นิกกี้พอใจไม่ได้ แต่มาร์คมีความลับว่า ถ้าเขาโกรธเรื่องนิกกี้เล่นชู้มากๆ เขาจะหายตัวไปพักใหญ่ พอกลับมาจากที่โมโหไม่พอใจอารมณ์ก็จะเป็นปกติ แถมจำอะไรไม่ได้อีกต่างหาก

ฮันเตอร์เองก็บอกให้จิลอยู่ห่างมาร์คไว้ เพราะมาร์คไม่ใช่แบบที่จิลคิดหรอก แต่นิกกี้ก็ชอบทำให้มาร์คโมโหตลอด วันหนึ่งนิกกี้แอบตามมาร์คไป ว่าหลังจากโมโหสุดขีดแล้วเป็นยังไง เขาก็ได้พบมาร์คกับขวานอันหนึ่ง ที่ไม่ได้ถือมาตัดไม้แน่ๆ ...

ส่วนนิกกี้เป็นหนุ่มเปรี้ยว เจ้าชู้ ชอบแข่งรถ และด้อนท์แคร์เอามากๆ

2\. เพียโตร x วินเซนท์ x ไพโร (3P ค่ะ ชื่อตรงกลางคือเคะจ้า)

เพียโตรและไพโรเป็นฝาแฝดหนุ่มผมแดงที่ร่ำรวยมหาศาล โดยเพียโตร-พี่ชาย เป็นนักพฤกษศาสตร์ เขาชอบเพาะพันธุ์ดอกไม้ที่สวยงามแต่น่ากลัว (ด้วยส่วนประกอบของปุ๋ยที่ใช้...) ส่วนไพโร-น้องชาย เป็นช่างทำน้ำหอมของโลกใต้ดิน (นึกถึงเรื่องน้ำหอมมนุษย์ไว้ค่ะ...แต่ไพโรไม่ใช้คนตายทำเท่านั้น)

ที่บ้านของทั้งสองทำกิจการเพาะพันธุ์และขายดอกไม้ระดับบริษัทชั้นแนวหน้า

เบื้องหน้าเพียโตรเป็นหนุ่มโสดหล่อร้าย รวย และมีเสน่ห์สุดๆ แต่เบื้องหลังเขาเป็นฆาตกรที่ชอบลักพาตัวเด็กหนุ่มมากักขังล่ามโซ่ไว้เป็นทาส (รัก) เด็กหนุ่มแต่ละคนจะอยู่กับเพียโตรไม่นาน จากนั้นเขาก็จะหาคนใหม่ จนกระทั่งเหยื่อรายล่าสุด ‘วินเซนท์’

เพียโตรลักพาตัวเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้มาเองกับมือ เพราะมีหน้าตาคล้ายกับคนรักคนแรกที่ตายไปมาก ในเวลาเดียวกัน ไพโรที่ไม่ค่อยกลับบ้านมาเป็นเวลานานก็มาพบเหยื่อรายล่าสุดของเพียโตร และเริ่มคิดเกมทรมานแผลงๆ ที่เล่นบนเตียงพร้อมกันสามคน

ป.ล. ไพโรเป็นเพื่อนกับนิกกี้ด้วยค่ะ

3\. โบน & โกท (Bone & Goat) ใช้ & เพราะเป็น reverse ค่ะ คือเคะ-เมะสลับกัน แมนทั้งคู่จ้ะ

‘โบน’ เป็นนักศิลปฆาตกรรมที่หลงใหลในกระดูกของเหยื่อโดนไม่สนใจเชื้อชาติ เพศ หรือหน้าตา ขอแค่กระดูกสวยเป็นพอ วันหนึ่งในงานประมูลศิลปะของโลกใต้ดิน เขาได้พบกับ ‘โกท’ ที่เป็นนายหน้าการประมูล งานศิลปะที่โกทนำมาประมูลครั้งนี้คือหัวกะโหลกมนุษย์สลักลาย ซึ่งมีจุดเด่นเหมือนเป็นงานของ ‘โบน’ กับ ‘สกัลล์’ ผสมกัน ทั้งๆ ที่ทั้งสองคนไม่ได้ทำงานชิ้นนี้ (ใช่ค่ะ สกัลล์ คือ โจเอล จากตอนจิล & ฮันท์ นั่นแหละค่ะ)

โบนเริ่มสนใจโกท แต่ที่สนใจมากกว่าที่โครงกระดูกที่สวยสมบูรณ์แบบ ดูแข็งแรงน่าเอามาทำงานศิลปะของชายหนุ่ม

โกทมักจะสวมหน้ากากหัวแพะอยู่ตลอดเวลา ไม่เคยมีใครเห็นใบหน้าที่แท้จริงของเขา นอกจากนี้ในห้องของเขายังไม่มีกระจกเงาสักบาน แต่แค่รูปร่างน่าตายนั่นก็ทำเอาโบนเกิดอารมณ์อยากได้อยากฆ่า (?) แล้ว

เมื่อโบนเข้าไปพัวพันกับโกทมากขึ้น จึงได้รู้ว่าโกทก็คิดจะเอาเขาเป็นเหยื่อเหมือนกัน รสนิยมของโบนคือกระดูก แล้วรสนิยมของโกทล่ะ เขาเห็นอะไรในตัวโบน? จะเกี่ยวข้องกับใบหน้าที่ถูกปิดบังไว้หรือไม่

โปรดติดตามตอนต่อไปค่า <3 หรือจะคอมเมนต์ไว้ก็ได้นะคะว่าอยากอ่านของคู่ไหนก่อนจ้า

ติดตามข่าวสารได้ที่เพจ [I L L R E I](https://www.facebook.com/ILLREI) ค่ะ

 

 


	10. แจ้งลงตอนใหม่ Of Vivid Creatures เล่ม 2

สวัสดีค่ะ นักอ่านทุกท่าน

ขณะนี้เราแต่งนิยายเรื่อง Of Vivid Creatures เล่ม 2 เสร็จแล้ว

และนำมาลงให้อ่านในอินเทอร์เน็ต

แต่เราตัดสินใจย้ายเล่ม 2 ไปลงที่เว็บไซด์อื่น

ท่านที่สนใจ กรุณากด Link ด้านล่างเพื่ออ่านต่อ

ขอบคุณมากค่ะ

[>> อ่าน Of Vivid Creatures เล่ม 2 เป็นต้นไปได้ที่นี่ <<](https://www.readawrite.com/a/0b2e75eecd187a509f837137217ef17b)


End file.
